Creature of the night
by aliasmel1
Summary: Dreaming of pleasuring the resident potions master was not always high on Hermione's to do list. Neither was having his and her subconscious minds connecting for him have an unadulterated view of her wants,needs and desire for him.  Probably OOC...
1. Creature of the night

Creature of the night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you notice here...I do not own the creature of the night song (Rocky horror picture show) And I assure you if I did own Severus Snape and Hermione Granger I would not be here writing fan fiction, I would be writing lots of smutty novels about them and sit back and watch as the money flowed in. **

_I was feeling done in, couldn't win, I'd only ever been kissed before._

Standing in the dark corner of his bedroom looking to the floor, nerves over come her body, shakily she took a few steps forward into the shadow red glow of the fire, the flames licked at the wood, shadows danced on the cold stone walls, wearing nothing more than a spaghetti strapped knee length crimson negligee.

_I thought there's no use getting, into heavy petting. _

Standing before her in nothing more than a black pair of dress pants and a long sleeve white collared shirt. Resting her hands on his biceps muscles, pushing him backwards across the room he felt himself falling, sitting onto the bed.

_It only leads to trouble, and seat wetting._

Rubbing her hands over his chest and down to the waist of his pants she gently ran her hand over his ever hardening member, growling low in his throat he grabbed her tiny arms in his large hand and pulled her down into his lap.

_Now all I want to know, is how to go, I've tasted blood and I want more._

He wrapped his arms around her small frame, leaning in ever so close to her their lips brushed together for no more than a second, he leant back away from her, unsure if he should continue or not.

_I'll put up no resistance I want to stay the distance  
><em>Running her hands through his hair she gently pulled his head towards her,catching his lips this time, she slid her tongue into his mouth, exploring the wet cavernous space with interest, her tongue met his the two rubbed and stroked together.  
><em><br>I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance_

Straddling her legs either side of him, her lips began to place feather light kisses along his jaw bone, down along his neck until she reached his collar bone, nipping playfully turned into a suck, pulling away she was impressed with her mark she had left on him, branding him as her own.

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty._  
>She grabbed his large hands in her tiny ones, placing one of his hands on either of her breasts. Gentle he began to stroke her nipples through their cloth prison, hardened with every touch, a hot wetness began to form between her legs.<p>

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night_

His hands roamed across the flat stomach, she let out a jerky breath a tingling sensation ripping through her body as her stomach muscles tightened at his touch.

_Then if anything grows while you pose, I'll oil you up and rub you down._

Grabbing his shirt she ripped at it, buttons popping off and lying across the room she tore it from his body, pushing him down on the bed her tongue began it's exploration of every inch of his chest, from his collar bone, down along his pectoral muscle across his abdomen, stopping at the waist of his pants.

_And that's just one small fraction, of the main attraction, you need a friendly hand and I need action_.

Plunging her hand into his pants she grasped his hard problem,pulling it from his pants,running her thumb over the velvety head he moaned softly in appreciation. Her hands now began to rub lightly up and down his shaft, placing his hand atop of her he began to quicken her up, his eyes closing as a tingling sensation began to form within him.  
>Pulling his hand away from her she began to quicken the pace again a breath hitched inside of him his hips lifted up of the bed as a steady stream of hot sticky come milked from within him.<br>Pulling her hand out of his pants she wiped the hot matter onto his stomach before straddling him once more.

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty, Thrill me, Chill me fulfill me._

Leaning down once her lips found his, in a hungry kiss their lips wrestled one another, biting at his lower lip returned the favour, biting her lower lips and pulling on it gently, breaking the kiss she rested her head onto his bare chest.  
>"Creature of the night" words were whispered, feeling the rhythmic motion of his chest rise and fall with every breath.<br>…..

Hermione Granger sat up bolt right in bed, searching around her surroundings. She was happy to see she was still happily tucked up within her bed at number 12 Grimmauld place, dressed in her nice warm pyjamas, no castle, no Severs Snape.  
>Breathing a sigh of relief she lay back down, closing her eyes, a wet heat between her legs. A small smile began to find it's way to her lips.<br>"If only" mumbled words spoken as she slowly began to drift off back to sleep, maybe she shouldn't of watched that movie before going to bed.

Severus Snape slowly opened his eyes, gingerly looking around his room he was quite crestfallen when he found himself the way he went to sleep, dressed and alone.  
>"What a dream" He mumbled as he sat up in his bed.<br>"Hermione Granger" He said to know one, shaking his head his long black hair fell into his eyes.  
>"If only" He sighed sadly, getting to his feet he noticed he had a hard little problem, smiling sheepishly images of his dream flashed through his mind.<p>

A/N: There just something I had fun with. Only short and sharp and to the point and I hope you all liked reading it as much as I had fun writing it!  
>Meant to be a one shot...but who knows, I may just end up a story.<p>

Yes... Hermione is at Grimmauld place and yes there is power and t.v's do work :P My story and I am sticking to it.


	2. Teenage Dream

Teenage Dream

**Disclaimer: Anything you notice here is not mine. Teenage dream belongs to Katy Perry and Severus and Hermione J.K Rowling.**

**If I did own Hermione and Severus I would be sitting on a yacht in the south of France with a daiquiri in one hand and tall,taught well built man in the other ;)**

Hermione's eyes fluttered open, the day light tried to break it's way into her room through the thick red velvet curtains. Lying in bed the house was silent the only noise she could hear were the birds in the trees outside making their way out into the lit world.

Sighing deeply she heard a creak soon followed in suit were two more than a fourth, grabbing her wand off of the bed side table she gripped it tightly. Straining to hear any noise anything that might rouse her suspicious again she held her breath. The scraping of a chair from the kitchen below told her she was not alone.

Getting to her feet she gently opened the door to her bedroom,stepping out into the hallway of Grimmauld place she silently but quickly descended the stairs,one foot in front of the other.  
>Taking a deep breath and clutching her wand close her bare feet made no noise on the wooden floor below her. Tip toeing along as quick as she could she stood at the now closed kitchen door, reaching out to touch the old cold brass knob she turned it slowly.<p>

Pushing the door open her wand at the ready she stepped into the kitchen.  
>"Put the wand down, Miss Granger. What have I told you about foolish wand waving in the past?"<br>Sitting at the kitchen table, leaning over some papers he gave a quick glance up at her, his long black hair falling into his face.

"What are you doing here?" The girl questioned as she walked across the kitchen, reaching a cupboard her long slender arm reach up to open the over head door. Rummaging around for her box of cereal she noticed it was now sitting the shelf above the one she had left it on. Growling in frustration she grabbed the attention of the potions master. Getting up on her tippy toes trying to reach the box, her short white pyjama shirt rode up along her midriff leaving her bare abdomen exposed.

The potions master cocked an eyebrow as his eyes raked over her body, thanking Merlin for putting him in the right place at the right time. Watching her for a few moments a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as he got to his feet.  
>"Allow me" He plucked the cereal off the shelf with ease and placed it in her hands.<br>"You know perhaps you could use your wand and think of a simple spell to get it down next time Miss Granger".

She blushed a shade of crimson, turning away from him and grabbing a bowl, the man sat back down at his paper work.  
>"Harry never told me you were coming" pouring the cereal into the bowl she went to the fridge for some milk.<br>"I am here to do some work for the order, Miss Granger"  
>"On your summer holidays?" she questioned putting the milk away.<br>"Yes Miss Granger, there is no rest for the wicked, and may I ask what you are doing here?"  
>Grabbing a spoon and sitting down at the table opposite him she mixed the cereal into the milk.<p>

"Well after the summer holidays I am heading off to the university a few blocks away, so Harry offered for me to stay here as long as I like" Dipping the spoon into the cereal she grabbed a mouthful and ate it hungrily.

"Is the university a few blocks away not a muggle school?" He looked up at her nodding in agreement.  
>"Then why on earth are you going there, Miss Granger?" He really did not have any interest at all but after the dream he had the night before, he found the girl a lot more interesting then previous.<p>

"I have always had a dream of becoming a marine biologist from a very young age and I would like to make the dream a reality" She said simply as her spoon went in for another assault on the cereal.  
>"So you like all things wet and slippery?" He let out a chuckle only audible to himself.<br>"I am not going to warrant that with an answer, Sir"  
>"Please yourself" his eyes now scanned over the paper in front of him.<br>"And Miss Granger" he looked up again at her. "Since when did this hovel have electricity,a fridge and I dare say a television".

"Since I moved in and set it all up."  
>"I see"<br>"How do you know what a television is anyway, Sir?" She questioned placing her spoon in her now empty bowl and taking it to the sink.

"Miss Granger, you forget I have a muggle father, I grew up with all things muggle as a child. Granted ours was about 30 centimetres and not as clear a picture".

"Gee sir, when was that, back when dinosaurs roamed the earth?" She poked fun.  
>"Yes Miss Granger, I am as old a time it's self" he rolled his eyes at her comment.<br>"Do you not have a home, Miss Granger?" the man flicked through his papers grabbing the one he needed.  
>"I was living with Ron, since we graduated from Hogwarts two years ago, but I found him with Pansy Parkinson one day when I came home from working at the magical menagery." She shrugged her shoulders her voice casual.<p>

"That does not surprise me" He said casually.  
>"What Ron in bed with another woman?"<br>"No, the fact Parkinson was on her back with her legs spread, she was always known as the town bike down around the dungeons."  
>She smiled weakly as she ran some water into the sink and began to wash the few dishes on the counter.<br>"Touch a toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty" she began to sing the song from her dream last night, Severus cocked his head as he listened intently to the words.  
>"Ill rub you up and oil you down" She sung as the visions of her dream flashed through her head, the man she had the most wonderful dream she had ever had was, just sitting meters away from her now.<p>

"I had no idea you felt that way about me,Miss Granger" A smirk crossed his lips as the girl spun around and looked at him, her cheeks flashing a crimson red.

"It is a song sir" She blurted out quickly, embarrassed.  
>"I was joking,Miss Granger"<p>

"Oh"She mumbled as she turned on her heel and exited the kitchen,feeling the most embarrassed she had been in her whole life. She had always had a silly little school girl crush on him since she first lay eyes on him, now at nearly 20 years old those feelings were becoming waned from crush to a deep desire of want.

Severus Snape sat in the kitchen, the words of the song going over again in his head, were they not some of the lyrics in the dream he had dreamt of last night?.

ooooo

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on" She whispered seductively into his ear as she straddled him. She was wearing nothing more than a grey polo shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. He was completely naked.  
>Leaning down she caught his lips hungrily with her hands roaming down his arms and grasping his hands.<br>Pulling away panting she pinned his arms above his head. Nipping at his neck with her teeth a small moan passed his lips.

"Do I get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans?" She questioned, she could feel his increased pulse from holding his wrists in her hands.

"A million miles a second" He growled deep with his throat pulling out of her grip and flipping her over so he was now on top and she was underneath him.

He pulled her shirt up exposing her bare breasts,leaning down he began to suck one into a small pointed mound, then gave the next one the exact treatment. She began to feel a tingly between her legs, soon turning into a hot wetness.

He unbuttoned her jeans and plunged his hands into the, creeping a finger inside her hot fold she let out a moan as he began to circle her clit with his index finger. Her back arched higher and higher with every touch, she body quivering.

"Lets go all the way tonight, No regrets, just love" She breathed shakily.  
>"Anything for you my dear".<p>

Severus opened his left eye a crack just enough to see that he was in fact still in his bed and the girl had not made her way to his room. Sighing sadly he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Hermione sat up shakily in bed. "Merlin" She breathed. If he could make her body shake and tremble in a dream imagine what he could do in reality.

A/N: I am making this a story due to popular demand.  
>Ok. I am going to say Hermione is nearly 20. She graduated from Hogwarts and then spent two years living with Ron directly after Hogwarts. I could be totally wrong but this is the age I am placing her.<p>

The dark lord is still at large in this story and Dumbledore is still alive. So I will place this as pre book 6/7.

By now I assume everyone realises that his mind is connecting with hers when they are asleep and he gets to see her dreams. Of course neither of them are none the wiser and Severus just assumes he is having the dream himself.


	3. King with no crown

**King with no crown.**n

**Disclaimer: You know... The usual stuff.  
><strong>

Severus Sat at the same spot at the same table he was the morning before, Hermione wandered down at the same time and got herself the same cereal and sat down in the same spot without the potions master even as much as raising an eyebrow.

She took a mouthful of her cereal intently staring at the man opposite her, she could see he was deep in thought. She took the chance to just look him over, she thought everything was sexy about him.  
>His hair, the colour, and the way it hung in his face when he was bent over. His voice, it gave her goosebumps and made her weak at the knees. The way he carried himself with an air of elegance and superiority.<br>She was shaken from her thought when he had asked her "Are you quiet right Miss Granger? I hear a photo lasts longer".

Blushing she looked down to her bowl and took another spoonful of the food, her eyes slowly looking up to the man opposite her, she caught him glancing at her before quickly looking away.

The man had always had a soft spot for the girl,though he would always deny it and take that to his grave.  
>She began to softly hum, the man once again raising his eyebrow.<br>"Must you do that,Miss Granger?"  
>"Yes I must, I had a dream last night and now the song is stuck in my head."<br>"And what song would that be?"  
>"One you would not know about, teenage dream"<br>His eyebrows instantly snapped together, two nights in a row he had dreamnt about the girl and both times she had come out the next morning with the familiar song from the night before.

He decided to shake the thought from his head. Silence over come them for what seemed like an eternity.

"What are you doing there?" She questioned looking up.  
>"Work, Miss Granger"<br>"What kind of work?"  
>"Does it matter?"<br>"Not Really"  
>"Then why ask?"<br>"Trying to make conversation, if we have to live together for the summer we may as well talk".  
>"Miss Granger, I assure you while we are here for the summer together, I do not really wish to engage in mindless chatter with you. And if I happen to get sick of you, which I will, I shall just retreat back to Hogwarts."<p>

Getting to her feet quiet taken aback she left the room without even a glance back.  
>Leaving the man sitting there,wondering if he was just a little to harsh on her.<p>

Oooo

Severus could stand it no more, for half an hour he had put up with head banging music, music he could hardly understand the words to and lyrics that made little to no sense. All the while stewing on the way he had shunned the girl earlier when all she was doing was trying to hold down a conversation. Usually it would not bother him but the dreams he had kept running through his head, clear and vivid.

He was unsure if the dreams were his subconscious mind trying to fulfill the void of a woman in his life. Perhaps he cared for the girl and had only just realised it?.  
>Stalking into the lounge room, a scowl set upon his face he broke through the door.<br>The girl was sitting on the couch a black laptop in her lap,typing madly away.  
>"Will you turn that monstrosity down, Girl" Severus barked over the loud music coming from the television.<br>Hermione obliged, picking up the remote she turned it down just a fraction.  
>"I cannot hear my self think, I have no idea how you are not deaf by now"<br>"You just don't know good music when you hear it" The girl mused.  
>"Miss Granger, I assure you I know good music and this is not it" Looking to the T.V he cocked an eyebrow at the girl.<br>She was sitting on a motor cycle made of nothing but ice, he knew she was singing but the words, he did not have a clue what she was saying.  
>"What is that girl doing?"<br>"Singing" The girl replied,flatly.  
>"On a motorcycle made of ice?"<br>Hermione looked up from the computer, "Oh that is Nicki Manaj, she is a great singer".  
>"Great? I can hardly understand a bloody word, something about a pelican and an eye patch".<br>"Pretty much" She looked back down at her computer screen.  
>"I wonder if she is trying to freeze her bits" It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow but said nothing.<br>He sat down next to Hermione, she could feel his body heat radiating onto her, her mouth instantly went dry and found it hard to concentrate.  
>"Is that one of those computer things?"<br>"Yes"  
>"And you are doing what on it"<br>"Face booking"  
>"It doesn't look like a face or a book"<br>"It is a social network site,you keep in touch with people"  
>"I see" The concept was all to foreign to him.<br>"See I have Harry and Neville as friends and lots more from Hogwarts"  
>"I see" He was blunt and had no need to find out any more about this social contraption.<p>

"Look Miss Granger, I apologize for the way I snapped at your earlier"  
>"Think nothing of it, a leopard never changes it's spots. I assumed you would be the same outside of Hogwarts as you were inside". She slammed her laptop shut and placed it on the table in front of her.<br>He was quiet taken aback "How exactly is it you see me, Miss Granger".

The man sat back against the lounge, brushing his arm against her as he done so. Goosebumps

ran up the length of her arm and spiraled out across her body.

"Well lets see, Snarky, rude, cold, vindictive and just all around unpleasant to be around. After all it was you who once called me a bushy haired know-it-all."

The truth hit his body with as much force as the Hogwarts express against a brick wall. Pherhaps the girl was right.  
>"I am sorry,Miss Granger".<br>"Sorry for what?" The girl snapped getting to her feet, she was just reminded about all the horrible things he had said to her over the years.  
>"Everything" He stated simply.<br>" A little too late, Sir" Hissed words spoken through clenched teeth as she got to her feet, he followed her and ceased her around the wrist, spun her around to look at him.

He had no idea what he was doing, but for some stupid reason he almost felt some feeling towards the girl. Pherhaps it were the dreams or maybe even he was going soft as he got older.  
>"Miss Granger, perhaps I cannot make all of that back up to you. But I would like to extend the olive branch of friendship out and ask you to accompany me to the local pub tomorrow night".<p>

A look of uncertainty washed over he face. A night out with him, surely she was barking mad when she turned around and agreed it, before she even had a chance to think it over.

~~Dream time~~

The salt water lapped at the sandy shore, a slight breeze hung around salt laced heavily within it.  
>The moon cast it's silver beams across the cool rhythmic waves the rumbling of the water crashing against the land could be heard. Two figured walking hand in hand along the darkened beach.<p>

"I love you,Severus" The girls voice husky, the man pulled his hand from hers and slid it around the small of her back.  
>"And I to love you" Adoration filled his eyes, he almost felt his heart might burst and the love he felt for the girl would go rushing through his veins. His soul was engulfed in love.<p>

The two ambled along, slowly, both wondering how they were lucky enough to end up with the other, the salt air filled their lungs.  
>The man stopped walking and sat down on the cool damp sand, grabbing the hand of the girl he swiftly pulled her down onto his lap.<br>Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck she pressed her lips to his.  
>"How did an old snarky, vindictive and just plain unpleasant man end up with a witch as great as you?"<br>She ran a single hand through his hair, placing a kiss upon his forehead.  
>" No ,the question is how did a witch like myself end up with a wizard like you".<br>"Ah my dear, I suspect it was fate that put us both in the right place at the right time"  
>He pushed the girl off his lap so she was now laying on the sand, he ran a hand under her shirt and traced light circles with his thumb over her bare skin.<p>

"You intoxicate my every fibre, Witch, you are like a drug that I cannot get enough of". Leaning down to kiss her his hair lightly tickled at her cheeks.

"You are my king with no crown" She inhaled a shaky breath, looking up into the eyes of her lover.  
>"How so, witch?"<br>"You rule my world" Simple words made him realise how much love he felt for the girl.

"Not a fucking gain" Hermione mumbled, she was quiet frustrated she could not get the man out of her head and out of her dreams. He was there when she was a wake and he was there haunting her dreams. Erotic and enticing as they were she was unsure how she stood on the subject.  
>They were just dreams after all, the figments of one's imagination. Not real and totally personal, dreams could be one persons deepest desires. One's wants or needs, the ability to get away from the reality of life.<p>

Severus could only shake his head, getting to his feet and creeping out of his room a mere four doors from the girls he tip toed down the stairs into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass off the bench he filled it to the brim with water. Looking at it thoughtfully he tipped it back into the sink.

Pulling his bottle of fire whiskey off of the bench he poured himself a generous portion and sat down at the table in the dark, the dream running through his head. He had never in his life experience anything like this and he was damned it he knew why it was starting now.

He was raised from his thoughts when the kitchen light flicked on. The girl baulked entering when she saw the man at the table.  
>"I won't bite, Miss Granger, promise."<br>She hurried over to the sink and plucked off a glass, filling it with water she leant against the bench.  
>The two sat in silence for a moment, neither knowing what to say to the other.<br>"Where are your robes?" She blurted out, Blushing slightly.  
>The man was dressed in black track pants and a white tee.<br>Furrowing his brow, he could not but help to think if the girl was a little daft.  
>"You think I sleep in my robes, Miss Granger?"<br>"Well it is all I have ever seen you wear."  
>"And this Miss Granger, is because you have never had reason to see me outside of reasonable school hours."<br>"Why are you awake?" She was now heading over to the table pulling a chair out she threw herself down on it.  
>The house was cool and silent all bar the breathing of the two people in the kitchen.<br>"Just a stupid dream,Miss Granger".  
>"Me too, I was on a beach and-" She stopped talking, he did not need to know.<br>Severus downed his whiskey in one mouthful,got to his feet and strode out of the room. Beach? Merlin's balls, he had only ever heard of this happening. He did not know it was probable. Severus Snape was in the subconscious mind of Hermione Granger for the past three nights, mind raping her.  
>His lips curled into a sneer "I could have fun with this" he mumbled as he headed back to his room.<p>

A/N: A little slow I know. Just trying to do some character building between the two and put in a plot.

I had a great chapter written out for this,then decided it would not work. Voldemort had a daughter who Severus had to track down and obliviate her mind for fear of her being even more powerful than her father... In my mind that person was lady gaga LOL (she was half Veela) makes sense,hey :P. But decided to change it and send the two of them to the pub together instead of a concert.


	4. Oh,Lioness

Oh,Lioness.

**Disclaimer: once again..anything you recognise I was sadly not smart enough to think of :(**

At exactly 7pm Hermione walked down the stairs. She wore a plain simple pair of blue denim jeans and a purple top that clung to just below her shoulder the shirt dipping at the bust into a V shape.  
>Standing patiently at the foot of the stairs, waiting for the man she had agreed to go on a social visit to the pub with. She had no idea what she was thinking and was considering faking a bout of gastro to get out of it. But it was much less embarrassing to be seen out in public with him then having to explain to someone about the latter.<p>

Foot steps coming out of the kitchen roused her from her thoughts. The man dressed in a set of smart casual black pants and a black collared shirt and some mens slip on shoes strode out.  
>To her he looked naked without the black robes billowing behind him, twisting and twirling like a plastic bag caught in an up draft, but to her he looked just as sexy none the less.<p>

Sexy, did she just think that?. Mentally scolding herself for it.  
>"Lets head off" The man mumbled opening the front door and stepping out into the darkened street. Street lights dotted the perimeter of the road. A few dogs could be heard barking in the distance, light shone from the living rooms of the houses they passed. The fresh summery air welcoming into her lungs.<p>

The two walked in silence for the kilometer to the pub, a fair gap between them. Hermione was not game to start a conversation with the man, while not scared of him he did intimidate her a little.  
>The two reached their destination, a small pub in a brick building, he pulled the door open and held it for her while she entered. A few people littered the small room. Four or so at the bar and another 6 scattered around the tables.<br>"Go get a seat" The potions master ordered the girl, searching out and seeking a table she chose one in the corner away from everyone.  
>Severus came back only moments later, a clear amber liquid in one glass in one had and a white milky looking substance in another glass in his other hand.<br>Placing the white drink down gently in front of the girl he took his seat and placed his glass in front of himself.  
>Hermione picked the glass up and gave it a smell, she instantly knew what it was, coconut rum, Her favorite. How did the man know?. Perhaps just a lucky guess.<br>Taking a sip the liquid hit the pit of her stomach sending out a hot feeling throughout her body, taste buds dancing from delight. She looked up to the man who was staring into the distance, his eyebrow had a nervous twitch every so often. Surely the potions master, the most fearless man she had known was not nervous in an ex students company?  
>Hermione decided to try to break the ice and the tension that was fast engulfing the two.<br>"Nice night" She took another sip from her glass.  
>"Quiet"<br>Ok not exactly what she was hoping for, why did the man have to answer the question with a closed answer.  
>"Have you been here before?" The girl quipped.<br>"No"  
>Ok try again.<br>" How long have you been teaching?"  
>"Too long" He snapped.<br>Why on earth did the man invite her here if he did not want to talk to her. She watched as he gulped down the contents of his glass and excused himself to the bathroom.  
>"What are you doing here, man. You cannot even talk to a girl half your own age, you have gotten weak, Severus" He talked to his reflection in the mirror, running his hand through his hair.<br>He excited the wash room and headed back to the bar, another drink for each of them in hand.  
>Sitting in silence again for another good five minutes Hermione thought she would try her luck to get him talking.<br>"Thanks for the drinks"  
>"your welcome" He replied flatly.<br>"Do you not wish to talk to me tonight?"  
>"I am talking to you Miss Granger"<p>

Their conversations continued on like that for the night, a bit of mind numbing conversation never hurt anyone,surely.  
>He could not help finding himself mentally undressing the girl, thinking what he would do to her. He would start with her shirt, tearing it from her body to expose her bare chest to him. His gaze would roam over her milky white breasts. He could feel himself going hard at just the thought.<br>He would nip at her neck, bite her and make her bleed just a little,he loved the taste of blood. He would lap it up on his warm pink tongue-his aphrodisiac. He would leave him mark on her, something that said 'Severus Snape was here'.

Then when he was so hard he could hardly contain himself with his pants, he would rip hers off in one foul swoop,panties included so she was naked under his hungry gaze. Forcefully pulling her legs apart as he pulled himself from his pants and burying himself hard into her depths.  
>He was shaken from his thoughts when the girl had annoying asked for another refill.<p>

Four hours and a lot of liquor later, Hermione could not help but feel a little like she was at sea on an old wooden boat during a storm. An uneasy sickly feeling over come her as she rocked on her unsteady legs. The man however glided along the footpath easily.  
>"Wait up" Hermione panted as she shakily walked a little faster to catch up to the man who had stopped and waited for her.<br>Tipsily she made her way to him and grasped his arm, feeling somewhat inebriated she steadied herself.  
>"I think you had a little too much to drink" Miss Granger.<br>"I think you gave me a little too much to drink,Sir" Slowly they began to walk the short trip back, her clutching his arm for the rest of the trip.  
>He helped her up the stairs and into the house. "Lets get you off to bed,witch", he snarled.<br>He slowly climbed the stairs, allowing her to push all of her weight onto his arm. The two reached the landing of the stairs. Hermione began to feel somewhat worse then she had on the trip home and leant against the wall sucking in a few steady breaths.

"Are you ok, Miss Granger?" The man brushed some stray locks of hair out of her eyes.  
>"Fine" She whispered back.<br>"I just don't normally drink" the two stared into each others eyes for a moment. Hers were full of uncertainty his full of desire.  
>It all happened quickly, he had her pushed up against the wall, their lips hungrily wrestling, his tongue broke into her mouth and began to explore the wet cavernous space,before coming to rest his tongue on hers. She broke the kiss not long after that. Did he think he could get her drunk and then take advantage of her? She was unsure how to feel her heart screamed go in for more, her brain told her to run away and lock herself away from him.<p>

He cupped her cheek with his hand, pushing his body against hers further into the wall escape was now impossible, a hex though would not go astray.  
>"What do you want from me?" She questioned her voice shaky.<br>"The question is Miss Granger, Hermione, What you want from me" He leant in and pressed his lips to hers, biting her bottom lip hard he then pulled away.  
>"I..I am unsure what you mean" She stammered her voice cracking.<br>"I know you want me" he placed a kiss on her jaw.  
>"I know you want to have me" Another kiss now planted on the nape of her neck. She shuddered in response.<br>He leant into to her ear this time. "I know you want me to fuck you". Words spoke as his lips brushed feather light against her ear. A kiss now reached her collar bone.  
>The girl could feel a heat rising in the pit of her stomach, she was starting to find this situation slightly arousing.<p>

"And I know you want to feel me inside you" He ran a hand smoothly up her denim covered thigh.

"I can make you come, I can make you feel like a woman" He ran a hand up under her shirt, grazing it along her smooth bare stomach.  
>"I-" he placed a single finger on her pink lips."Shhh you don't need to say a word, Lioness. Lioness so tough,so full of courage,yet you look like a deer in headlight right now."<br>He nipped at her neck playfully, her knees growing weak. "You can have me, lioness" He brushed his lips lightly across hers.

"You can have me, fulfill your fantasies, you know you want to" he stared deep into her eyes, a mix of emotions within in. Terror,lust and uncertainty stared back up at him.  
>"You know you want me, Hermione. I will fuck you and I will pleasure you beyond your dizziest daydreams".<p>

The girl began to tremble against the man, she could not muster up anything to say. Her head was spinning, a mixture of arousal and alcohol.  
>"Well if you are not sure, Miss Granger, my bedroom door is always open to you" He turned briskly away from her and strode down the hallway and out of sight into his bedroom. Chuckling to himself, his plan had only just begun.<p>

He sighed deeply, was it right what he had done,all fir his entertainment?. He looked down at his pants,his member now tented his pants.  
>He ran a hand over the mound shuddering slightly. He had gotten himself all dressed up and no where to go.<p>

Lying down on his bed he slowly undone his zipper and button. His pants now open his hand delved through the waist band of his underwear. Grabbing himself he moaned softly, running his thumb over the velvety head of his penis.  
>Pulling it out from its cloth prison, slowly stroking up and down the shaft softly. Soft moans passed his lips at his own touch.<br>Images of the girl flashing through his mind, she looked so sexy pressed up against the wall in all her innocents, trembling at his touch, scared.

Hermione had gotten her bearings, pushing herself off the wall she heard whimpers coming from down the hall. Was he crying? Surely not. The interest got the better of her, slowly stalking down the hallways much like a cat after it's pray she stood outside his bedroom door, holding her breath.  
>"Oh god,Hermione" He called out in pleasure as he quickened his pace, bucking his hips so they lifted off of the bed, he could feel himself getting close.<br>"Oh god, Lioness" moaning his hips bucking once again, his breath quickened.

Hermione could not help but clasp a hand over her mouth to stop her from calling out. He was masturbating -over her! She felt powerful...she felt dirty like she needed to step into the shower and scrub herself clean again.  
>"Oh god, Witch" his hips bucked one more time as his seed milked from his tip and onto his hand.<p>

Hermione felt a wet heat between her legs, biting her bottom lip in deep thought her mind flashed back to what he said.

'My bedroom door is always open to you'. Was he for real or did he want her to barge in and use her for comedic value?.

Placing her hand on the cold door handle she took a deep breath.  
>Go in?<p>

Don't go in

Go in  
>Don't go in?<p>

Her head and heart were having a battle, her head knew to just turn away and not come back, her heart wanted what she had seen in her dreams. She wanted to really feel him, to really fuck him, to have him come inside of her, to feel his weight atop her.

A/N: Ohhh a cliff hanger. What will she do? Will she go in or will she go back to her room? ;)  
>Thank you so much to all who reviewed. It means so much to me. And I hope this chapter makes up for the anti-climactic end to the last one :

I want you,the readers, to tell me what you want to happen in this story. Yes,that is right, you can have a say!.  
>So if you have any ideas then please let me know and I will try to work some of them into this story.<p>

Aliasmel1


	5. Bygones be bygones

**Bygones be bygones.**

Hermione's hand clasped the cold door knob, heart racing a million miles and hour. Taking a deep shuddered breath she pulled her hand from the door handle and crept away to her bedroom. Once in there she shut the door and put up a ward for good measure.

Her body trembled uncontrollably as she sat on her bed and steadied herself. If someone had told her she would one day kiss the potions master she would have laughed at them and told them to dream on. But now it had happened, could she front up to him in the morning? Would she go on like nothing had happened or should she address the issue. Her head still spinning she lay down on her bed, thinking.

Maybe she would just wait to see if he brought up the subject, if not she would pretend it had never happened. She could however never get the thought out of her mind. Having him pressed up against her his lips on hers, the way he had talked to her. If she said it had done nothing for her she would of lied, it had turned her on and she wanted more.  
>Slowly she rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes, slowly she fell asleep.<p>

Rushing down the stairs the next morning, she swallowed hard, it was either now or never to face him, best to get it over with. So when she walked into the kitchen and found the man was not sitting in the same spot her had the previous times she thought, perhaps he was avoiding her.  
>Fine by her, if he wanted to be like that, no skin off her nose. Or perhaps he was having a sleep in.<p>

Later that day when she realised it was 3pm and there was still no sign of the man she decided to go straight to his room, maybe he died in his sleep?. Pushing the door open she noticed the large bed was unoccupied and unmade, a set of his robes thrown over the end of the bed, a pile of books on a dresser that was pushed up against a window and a few vials of potions. Well at least she now knew he was not dead and he had not been so ashamed or disgusted he retreated back to Hogwarts.

So when it had come around to 10 pm that night and she had still seen hide nor hair of him she was starting to worry. Perhaps something had happened to him? Should she ask someone in the order? no, they would think it was odd she was asking after a man she never really liked.

At around 3 am she was roused from her sleep, she clutched her wand tight listening, the front door slammed and heavy footsteps up the stairs, and past her door, coming to stop she heard a loud deep moan and another door slam shut. She could only assume he was back.  
>Before she even had a chance to think about it, her feet had carried her to his door, he was moaning, loudly. Not like the moans she had heard the night before, these were deeper and laced with pain.<p>

She knocked lightly and waited, no answer. Pushing the door open she saw the man lying on the bed, his body shaking, a swollen lip and a bruised right eye.  
>He looked up at her "What are you doing in here?," he spat as his body gave another violent shake.<br>She chose to ignore his question and sat on the bed next to him. "What happened?," she whispered.  
>"Not much, just a duel to entertain the dark lord, between Myself and Bellatrix".<br>"Is there anything I can do?"  
>"Yes, leave me alone," He hissed.<p>

"But your hurt," She countered.  
>"Miss Granger, there is not a thing you can do, it just has to pass."<p>

"So that is where you have been all day then?," She questioned.  
>Smirking at her for a moment he debated whether to bring the issue up that was clearly bothering her or wait till he was feeling better.<br>"What, did you think I wanted to avoid a confrontation?"  
>"Well, Yes," She trailed off.<br>"Miss Granger let bygones be bygones, we both were clearly not thinking straight," he said simply.  
>"Fine," She whispered. She could not help but feel a little hurt, but then what was she hoping? He would come to her with open arms?.<p>

"You seem disappointed, Miss Granger." He winced in pain as he tried to sit up.  
>"No," She lied.<p>

A small pained chuckle passed his lips. He was so stupid and let his needs to touch a woman over come him. He never should've touched her, women were complicated creatures at the best of times, couple that with him being quiet marginally older than her. Throw that together with her being an ex student of his it could only spell one thing, Disaster.

The girl got back up off the bed and went to leave.

"Miss Granger, wait"  
>She turned around, hope full.<br>"Will you pass me the vial of dreamless sleep potion before you leave."  
>She stalked over to the dresser, her stalking could of even rivaled his, plucked the bottle off it and stalked back over to him thrusting it in his hand she turned on her heel and walked out.<p>

Was she being stupid? Up until the night before she had only been touched by him in her dreams, never had she thought the real thing would happen. She should be happy that she got to have him pressed against her so close, to have his lips on hers.

She could not help but feel a little dis heartened that he had not invited her to lay in his bed so he could make sweet love to her then and there. She shook her head, fuck her, not make love to her.  
>Her mind began to wander back to the kiss, the words he whispered against her ear the way his hand wandered over her bare skin, goosebumps traveled up her body at the thought. She would love to feel him inside of her... just once.<p>

Never had she felt a man inside of her but she knew right now he was the one she wanted to be her first.  
>She did not want love, she did not need love, she just wanted sex. She wanted to fulfill the fantasies she had about him as a girl in school, then she would truly be happy to get on with her life.<br>She sighed wearily, like that was ever going to happen, he had made is quiet clear nothing would happen between them.

Severus sighed heavily as he uncorked the vial, he was getting older and he had no idea how many more spells and hexes his body could take before it would give out on him. He had, had enough he just wished he could curl up in the bed right now and not have to worry about the war that was going on. He wished all he had to worry about in life was finding a woman to love and call his own, to have her crawl into bed with him every night and fall soundly asleep next to her.

He eyed the bottle suspiciously, if he drank this it would be the second night he would not be able to venture into her dreams and see what she was thinking, what she wanted him to do to her. Perhaps he didn't need it after all. Corking the vile back up, he lay down and after 20 minutes of tossing and turning he finally fell asleep.

His lips hungrily bore down on hers as he pushed her against his class room wall Forcing his tongue roughly into her mouth, she moaned loudly.  
>He pulled away quickly leaving her whimpering in protest. He grabbed a fist of her auburn curls and pulled her head back roughly, exposing the bare nape of her neck.<br>"You have been a bad girl, Miss Granger, do you know why you are here for detention?"  
>He licked his lips hungrily as he bit down hard into her neck. "Yes," She hissed as his teeth got deeper.<p>

He pulled away to look at the mark he had just left, licking up the small trickle of blood that now dripped from it.  
>He grabbed her shirt and tore it madly from her body, her bare milky white breasts under his gaze. Running his palms over her breasts she let out a shuddered breath, her nipples hardening under his touch.<br>"Treat me like I am a slut," She breathed huskily.  
>A glint of malicious passed his eyes, her wish was his command.<br>Pulling his pants and underwear down around his ankles to expose his erection he took another handful of her hair.  
>"On your knees" He barked as he pulled her down.<p>

She looked up at him scared, it only aroused him more.  
>Gently she took the velvet soft head into her mouth, he let out a moan of appreciation.<br>Placing a hand at the back of her head he thrust himself to the back of her throat. She gagged slightly trying to pull him out of her wet cavernous mouth. He would not allow it.  
>"Use your tongue" He spat at her.<br>Slowly she began to swirl her tongue over his head fast, he let out another moan.  
>Pulling himself halfway out of her mouth her thrust back in, pulling out again and thrusting back in.<br>He pulled her hair hard, thrusting harder and faster into her mouth, her tongue running over his shaft.  
>Feeling himself getting close he grabbed her around the wrist and pulled her to her feet. Spinning her around so she was facing the wall he bent her over slightly.<br>"You have been a bad girl," He whispered in her ear as he lifted her short grey school skirt up. Running a finger along her dripping wet slit she gasped at his expert touch.  
>Grabbing her hips he pushed himself hard within her walls, a loud scream escaped her lips.<br>She was tight, she felt wonderful and he knew a few thrusts would get him to where he needed.  
>"Oh a virgin are we?," He questioned.<br>Tears pricked the girls eyes, she wanted to pull away from him it was uncomfortable and hurt.  
>Pulling out of her he slammed into her depths again, her breath caught in her throat. He pulled out once more, she was sore and stinging.<p>

Pulling out once more he pushed in harder than before, he shuddered slightly as his seed spilt out into her. He stood there inside of her for a few more moments before pulling out and spinning her around to look at him.

Detention again tomorrow night, Miss Granger. She could only nod in response.

A/N: Ok Sorry for the long time between updates. I had no idea for this story, then I just got busy showing my horses.  
>Yay more character building and smutt... what more could you want? :P<p>

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It means the world to me and makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. :)


	6. Cat amongst pigeons

Cat amongst pigeons.

Hermione could not help feel a little dirty over the dream she had. She also could not help feel frustrated that the only time she could ever have the man was in fact, in her dreams. She punched her pillow in frustration. She guessed the saying really rang true for her right now "in your dreams".

Severus could not help but smile a tiny bit over the insight he had just had into her mind. Her erotic thoughts were enough to keep him going through the darkest of days. But the image that would haunt his mind the most was how helpless she looked pressed up against the dungeon wall. Perhaps he did want the girl after all... But then what man would not want a virgin? Would he be stupid to try his luck with her again? He could be very persuasive at times.

Hermione judged by the darkness outside she had only been asleep for roughly an hour, she was so tired but she was sure, after that dream she would lay awake mulling over it again and again. Over analysing it and replaying it in her mind.  
>Just as she was thinking about the moment his teeth had sunken into her flesh she was roused from her thoughts by a tapping on the window.<p>

Rushing over to the window she drew the curtains back and opened it, waiting for what she could only imagine was an owl. When nothing came in through the window she shut the window once again. Turning her back to the window she heard the taping again, turning around to the window, there was nothing there.

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, was this some kind of joke?. She turned her back to the window once more and waited, another tap. Without even taking a third glance back at the window she sprinted from her room down the hall way and barged in through his room.

Sitting bolt up right in bed he grabbed his wand and like the tip. "What is it?," he whispered groggily pointing the lit tip towards her.  
>"There is something, at my window"<p>

"It is probably an owl, Miss Granger." He squinted as she turned the light on.

"No, it is not an owl, there is taping and there is no one there, " Her voice was a bit shaky.  
>"Well if it is not an owl it must be a tree tapping the window, Miss Granger," His tone growing bored.<p>

She shook her head "No there is no tree close enough to the window."  
>The man sighed heavily pinching the bridge of his nose, how old was she again? She was acting like a child with a boogie man under her bed.<p>

"well then, Miss Granger if it is not an owl and it is not the tree there is only one thing it could be."A glint of malicious flashed quickly passed his eyes.

"What?." She quivered slightly, give her Voldemort any day but odd taps at the window, no thanks.  
>"Miss Granger, there is only one logical explanation, it is a death eater." His lips curled up into a twisted smirk.<p>

"It is not." She said matter of factly. "Is it?." She was now unsure.  
>"I don't know, Miss Granger, I am tired I am sore and I just want to sleep, please give me the chance to have a simple sleep." His voice almost pleading with her.<p>

"Fine, Can I stay in here tonight with you?"

He raised an eyebrow at her question, unsure what to say. "Are they no other rooms?"  
>"Well yes but I don't want to be alone, what if it IS a death eater"<p>

He could not help but roll his eyes a little... was she really that stupid. "I assure you it would not be a death eater, Miss Granger. However if it means I get to go to sleep this century then by yes all means sleep in here."

He watched as she strode over to his bed and slid in next to him quiet uninvited.  
>"Miss Granger?"<br>"Mmmm?"

"What are you doing in my bed?"  
>"You said I could sleep in here, so I am"<br>"I was not aware it would be in the same bed"  
>"You expected me to sleep on the floor?"<br>"Honestly Miss Granger, you could sleep on the bleeding roof for all I care, I just had no idea you would want to share the same bed, " He drawled.

"See this line here?." She drew an imaginary line down the middle of the bed with her hand.  
>"Yes, Miss Granger," He sounded defeated, all he wanted was a sleep, if she did not give up in the next 60 seconds he was sure he would petrify her for the night.<br>"You stay on your side and I stay on mine, " She huffed, matter of factly.  
>"How old are you again, Miss Granger?"<p>

He was quiet happy when she did not reply, silence at last, silence really was golden around her. Waving his wand the light turned off, and finally he could get some sleep... well so he thought.

The whole time he laid clinging to the side of the bed holding himself onto the mattress, while she sprawled out across the whole bed, kicking him a few times in her sleep. He was sure his shin would be bruised. The silence had not lasted long, either. She was chirping on incoherently in her sleep, not even putting the pillow over his head was enough to drown her out... Maybe it would be a different story if he put the pillow over HER head?.

He had all but given up on sleep when the light began to try to break the barrier of the curtains. Growling angrily he got out of bed and stalked down to the living room. If he could not sleep, in his own bed, he might add he may as well not sleep while watching T.V.

Turning it on he grabbed the remote and began flicking through the channels. There was nothing on, 100 channels and there was not one thing that interested him. T.V was really like chewing gum for the eyes, it was mind numbing, it was tedious and you done it when you really had nothing better to do.  
>Deciding to flick through the channels again he stopped. There were American police wrestling a man to the ground. Perhaps this was not a bad show... On further enquiry he soon found out the t.v show was cops. He could not help but have a bit of a laugh at some of the people on there. He was pulled out of his revere when Hermione walked into the room. She was intoxicating, he had not noticed it before but she wore a purple silken night gown that stopped mid thigh. He could not help but run his eyes up and down her.<p>

"What are you doing watching t.v?"  
>"I could not sleep, thanks to you"<br>"Well I had a great sleep and what do you mean thanks to me?" She spoke matter of factly.  
>"You, Witch are a nightmare to share a bed with, you talk, you kick and you hog the bed"<p>

"Do not" She said with a chuckle.  
>"Yes, you do," his tone was irate.<br>" Give me the remote, there is something I want to watch"  
>"No, I like this show." he said flatly.<br>"But I want to watch my show." She stomped her foot like a spoilt child.  
>"Miss Granger, you can't always get what you want."<br>"That is true, but I can have the remote", determination in her voice.  
>"No,you can't." he held it tight in his hand as she made a lunge for it.<br>"Give it to me;" she whined as she pulled back.  
>"No," He said firmly.<br>He pulled the remote firmly from her grip and hid it behind his back, smirking. When she climbed atop of him and put both her hands behind his back he could not help but feel a little taken aback.  
>Her breast grazed over his chest, her hands ran over his back sending a shiver down his spine, she located the remote and pulled it out. Staring into her brown eyes, he pushed gently into her mind, reading it. He could see himself, hands roaming over her breasts tweaking her nipples as she moaned out in please. Leaving her mind slowly he was sure she had not noticed. Blushing crimson red she got off of him. Hermione felt a wet heat between her legs, his eyes made her melt. Shaking her head she quickly tried to change the mood in the room.<br>"Now I have the remote," She taunted.  
>"Not for long," He mused as he got to his feet and grabbed the remote. She would not give it up easily. Twisting her arm behind her back he knew it would not be long before she gave it up to him.<br>"You only want the remote because the T.V is the only thing you can turn on," She laughed musically but knew very well that was not the truth.

He let out an indignant sniff. "That is not even remotely funny"  
>"Tell me... Was the pun intended?," She mused.<br>Her question fell on deaf ears."Now Miss Granger, you and I both know that is not true. I am pretty sure your knickers were dripping after I kissed you the other night," he whispered, seductively in her ear. Leaning down he placed a hot kiss on the nape of her neck. She leant slightly into his body, the pain in her arm growing intense.

"Ah you're killing me," she bit, mentally scolding herself for ruining the moment.

"Ok ok let me go let me go your killing me here." She was a bit more serious this time.  
>The two snapped their head around when they heard Harry scream out "Let her go."<p>

Ron, Remus and Tonks rush into the room behind him.. Harry Potter had his wand out and ready to fire.

He let Hermione go, letting her have the remote. "What, Mr Potter have I told you about foolish wand waving and silly incantations in the past?." He raised a single brow.  
>"What were you doing to Hermione, you git" Harry spat.<br>"A mere squabble for the remote," he drawled smoothly.  
>"Oh, I thought she was in trouble, she said you were killing her"<br>He could only shake his head in frustration, trust Potter and his pals to barge on in just when the going was getting good.

"Do you always prance around in barely nothing, in front of old perverted men?, " Ron questioned.  
>Hermione's heart skipped a beat, what the fuck was he doing here? She did not hate him, but she hated what he had done to her.<br>"I assure you, Mr Weasley, I may be older than her but I am in no way perverted, you on the other hand... Seem to go around shoving your cock into any wet hole."  
>Ron blushed the colour of his hair, up until now he thought him, Hermione and Pansy were the only ones who knew. Now the truth was out. Ron turned on his heel in a huff and rushed out of the room, Followed by Harry and Tonks.<br>"Go put something a bit more modest on, hey Hermione?" Remus tried to break the tension that was now thick through the house.  
>Hermione done as she was told and headed up to her room, Leaving only Remus and Severus on their own.<br>"Tread carefully, Severus. She is but a mere child" He stroked his chin.  
>"Like I need advice from a cursed mutt. And just so you know there is nothing going on between us," His hissed at the other man.<br>"That's not what it looked like from where I was standing"  
>"Well then move down wind." He felt frustrated. And began to twirl his wand between his fingers to stop him from punching the man in the face, him and fucking Potter, what could have been.<br>"Just don't do anything that will compromise your position."

Severus snorted loudly. "Oh that is right, I forgot I am only good for being a spy. Who cares about Severus, as long as he brings us our information and sticks his neck out to the chopping block. Just don't let anything get in the way of that, Severus. Then once this war is over, you can die for all we care, you would have served your purpose. " His face was red as yelled in anger.

Remus held his hands up in defence. "I am not saying that, Severus. I am just saying keep your mind on track, don't forget who you are, keep your wits about you. If you happen to get involved with a woman... You may find yourself forgetting yourself."

"You treat me as if this is my first day, Mutt. Last time I checked I have been doing this for over twenty years. Even if I WAS involved with someone you think I would let that get in the way of things. Oh hang on, why am I in front of the dark lord, I forget I am in love. I will just let twenty years of work go down the drain and my life with it."

"You are a big boy, Severus. Just be careful." Remus turned his back on the man heading towards the door her stopped for a moment.

"There is an order meeting in the kitchen, when you are ready, Severus."

"The bane of my existence, " He mumbled shaking his head.

Stalking into the kitchen, all eyes were on him. Ron glowered at him, Harry's look was seething. Remus was blank, Tonks was judgemental, Arthur Weasley looked at him as if he were the dark lord himself. But Hermione who sat next to the only empty seat looked at him as if he were her hero.  
>Taking up residency next to her the tension in the room was thick. He accidentally brushed her arm with hand, sending goosebumps roaming over her body.<p>

"Well, what is it that is so important," He snapped breaking the silence.  
>"We need you to do something for us, Severus," Remus began.<br>"Oh surprise, Surprise I did not see THAT coming," his voice laced with sarcasm.

Remus took in a deep shuddered breath. "On a hill, high in troll territory lies a memory. The dark lords memory to be specific-." He was cut off.

"And let me guess, you want me, Keeper of secrets, to risk life and limb finding it?."  
>Remus went on as if he was never disrupted "This memory is his deepest darkest fear, if perhaps we have it we can get an insight and an upper hand."<p>

"Do I have a choice in the matter?."  
>"Not really Severus, no. I suggest you take someone with you, you and Hermione seem to get along well."<br>"I will not take her, it is risky enough for me without putting her life on the line." he banged a closed fist on the table.  
>Hermione shot to her feet instantly towering over him. "Listen here, Mister. I WANT to come and I am quiet CAPABLE of not only helping you but looking after myself," She huffed matter of factly, sitting back down.<br>He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head black hair falling into his eyes. "Fine," He muttered.  
>He could use the help, and at least if he was killed out there by a troll, she could bring his body back so did not become troll chum.<p>

"It is settled then." Remus got to his feet, the rest following in quick precession, leaving Severus and Hermione sitting.. They all walked out of the room, Ron brushed past Hermione and stopped, leaning down to whisper in her ear.  
>"I miss you, please come home."<br>Hermione shook her head. "You hurt me, Ron."  
>"Well you should learn to put out and I would not of had to," Anger in his voice.<br>"You just had to wait till I was ready."  
>"Ready? We were together for years, how much more ready did you need to be," His voice began to raise.<br>"That is enough, Weasley."  
>Ron rounded on Severus staring him in the eyes, almost inviting him to take a stab.<br>"Get out of here, Weasley." His tone was almost bored.  
>"Or what, you old perve?," Ron countered.<br>"If you value your life, I would leave."  
>"Bring it, I could out do you any day."<br>Severus' body began to shake,with laughter. "You always were a cat amongst pigeons, Weasley."  
>"Just go, Ron," Hermione pleaded.<br>"Fine, Slut." Ron seethed.

"How is she a slut when you just said she never 'put out' for you," Severus questioned.  
>Ron, knowing he was defeated left the room without even a glance backwards.<br>"Stupid chit." Severus mumbled under his breath. Could he now, perhaps go and catch up on his lost sleep?.

A/N: A bit longer than usual! But I just kept typing and typing and here it is. I hope you all like it. I must say I am elated with the reviews. There is on average 6 reviews per chapter... This just makes me so happy and fuzzy inside and I love you all for it.

Cannot wait to send them into troll country! How frustrated must Severus feel after they all walked in just as he had his opportune moment.  
>Aliasmel 1.<p> 


	7. Can I call you Severus?

Can I call you Severus?

Laying in bed that night Hermione opted to keep the light on. She was still unsure if she had imagined the tapping on her window or if it was someone playing a joke, either way she was not turning the light off. Her mind wandered to the brief kiss on the neck she had received earlier that morning from him. Lightly she touched the spot he kissed with her finger tips. Her mind then wandered to Ron, he had been such a prat to her, he would be the type of person to push her down a set of stairs and claimed she tripped all the while denying it till he was blue in the face.

She did not know what happened to the sweet caring boy she knew in school it seemed he had turned in to a prat of a man, one she was glad to have no ties to any more. Just as her mind was about to wander back to the man lying a few rooms away, there was a tap at her window.

She did not need to stay around to see what it was, she leapt from her bed and sprinted to his room again.

She pushed the door open, he was lying in bed, reading, the sheet tucked around his waist, his chest bare. A small spattering of black hair travelled from under the sheet, stopping at his belly button. She absent-mindedly raised a single brow her brown eyes raking over him quickly as she blushed.  
>"Can I help you, Miss Granger." He shut the book and placed it on his lap.<br>"The taping again," She managed to blurt out between fear and awe.  
>"And you wish to sleep in here, again?." Raising a brow in question.<br>"Don't you wan' to go see what it is for me?."

"Not really," He replied flatly, yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

"Turn the light off on the way over." He slipped further into bed, staring into the now darkened room, throwing the book onto the floor.  
>He could feel the bed move beside him. "I think we will go to troll mountain, tomorrow night," He decided to break the silence.<br>"Ok," She simply said, fear ebbing into her every fibre, she was glad the lights were out so he could not see the fear that graced her features..

"Oh and Miss Granger, can you please keep to your side of the bed tonight. I wish to take my sleep uninterrupted."  
>"So if I just rest my foot here" She moved her foot so it was resting against his bare calf muscle. "That would be fine, would it?."<br>"No, that would not be fine, foot back on your side, woman," He ordered.  
>"So if I did this, you would have no qualms about it?." She rubbed her foot softly up and down his calf muscle. The hair on his leg stood on end as his body gave an involuntary shudder.<p>

"Yes Miss Granger, I do have qualms about that." He pushed her foot back over her side with his leg, leaving his leg this time on her side.  
>"I am sure you would have no qualms about me leaving my leg on this side seeing it is my bed and all," he drawled. He quiet liked this little game they were playing.<br>"No no, not a worry in the world, Severus. Oh may I call you Severus." Her voice ebbed with amusement..  
>"Call me what you want, witch. Just do not call me late for dinner," He joked.<br>". .," She punctuated every word with a slight push of his foot closer to his side.  
>"Fine fine you win, now shut up and go to sleep," He snapped. For five blissful minutes he had silence, golden silence. He could hear nothing but the sound of her breathing and he thought, maybe, just maybe she had gone to sleep.<br>So when she spoke again, he jumped, just slightly. "Are you naked?." She could not beleived the words that had just fallen from her mouth, either could he. Since when was she so out spoken and had the courage to ask that?.

"I don't know, Miss Granger. Why don't you find out." he gently pushed.  
>"Not tonight." She flushed a crimson red and said nothing more, they both fell asleep.<p>

/

Severus raced up the stairs of the astronomy tower,if only he could get there in time he could save her from the manic. Midway up he saw her, falling,rolling down the stairs. He grabbed her in his arms but he was too late, she was dead. Gently placing her on the step he was on he raced to the top. There stood Ron, staring out in the night sky. He turned to the man a wicked grin on her face.  
>"I did it you know, you want to know why."<br>"Why," Severus' voice full of anger as he pulled his wand out of his robes and held it towards the man's temple.  
>"Because if I cannot have her, either can you. You should have seen her," he gave a small chuckle.<br>"She pleaded, pleaded for her life. Promised me the world, said she would get back with me. But... I knew she was lying. I knew once I let her go she would run straight back into your arms. And we couldn't have that now could we." He leant in close to the man, his voice now a whisper. "You should have seen her eyes, full of fear. But don't worry, before I pushed her, I made sure she felt loved. I gave her a wee little kiss on her perfect lips." He lent in a little closer.  
>"And you know something, she made this odd noise as she went tumbling down, like a hot water bottle being thrown against a wall."<p>

Reaching out lightning fast, Severus ceased him around his jugular, press tightly Ron began to plead.  
>"Let me go, please," He gasped.<br>"Why, would I do that, Mr. Weasley. You never let her go when she pleaded for her life."

Pushing the boy over towards the balcony he gave him a slight push, watching him tumble down to the ground, he too made the sound of a hot water bottle.

Hermione sat up in bed, shaking. Severus lay still, pretending to be asleep for a few moments more.  
>The girl began to sob, silently. He sat up, rubbing her back lightly. "What is up, Miss Granger." A question he really did not need to ask.<br>"Nothing, just a night mare, really shook me," She spluttered out between body jerking sobs.  
>"It is ok, Miss Granger, lie back down." he tried his best to console her... He really was not good at doing feelings or fixing shattered nerves.<p>

She took his order and snuggled back under the covers, her back to him. He was not sure what had over come him, perhaps it was the insight that she thought of him as her protector in her dream, or if he just wanted the touch of a woman against him, but Severus Snape, the chit that knew barely anything about comforting someone draped his arm over her waist, and lightly caressed the silken cloth the covered her stomach.

"Oh, and Miss Granger... I am naked under here," he whispered in hear ear low in his throat an amused grin passed his lips slowly.

A/N: Ok here you go :) Sorry no smut this time :P I can hear you all groaning now. Next chapter we will all head on up to troll mountain..Maybe something a bit more will happen between our two favourite characters. Oh also I totally think Ron has it in him to throw someone down the stairs.

I spoil you all... Two chapters in just about as many days. Keep a look out for the next chapter by around the weekend.  
>I also suggest if you already haven't... but I am sure you all have that you check out my other up and coming story, Tears of a Malfoy. It is mostly HGSS but has some DM thrown in there. 


	8. Escape from troll mountain

Escape from troll mountain

Gingerly opening his eyes, Severus was holding the girl in his arms. He was in a bit of a hard situation though, a morning erection pressed up against the girls backside. Slowly he tried to pull his arm he had draped over the girl away, but she caught him around the wrist and held his hand firmly in place.

"Don't you move," Her voice was almost sultry.  
>"I thought you were asleep," He whispered, Groggily.<br>"No I have been awake for a good half an hour now, about the same time your little problem popped up."  
>"Yes, well if you will let me go, Miss Granger."<br>"Let me think about it hmmmmm no." She slowly began to move her hips in a circle rubbing against his erection.

"Stop that now you insufferable witch," He bit.  
>"Or what?." She rubbed up against him just a little bit harder.<br>"Or I.. I .." He could not even finish, the feeling that was running along his shaft and exploding through his body was too amazing. He did not want her to stop, but he knew, he should not let her continue.  
>"Stop." He shuddered, although not really trying to remedy the situation... He did ask her to stop, after all, what more could he do?.<br>She stopped for a moment this time rolling her hips in the other direction against him, he let out a shuddered breath as he tried to stop himself from rolling her over and shoving his length into her tight hole.  
>"Oh Merlin's balls." He mumbled almost incoherently as a tingling sensation began to form at the head of his cock.<p>

Just as he was sure he was going to come, Hermione stopped. Opening his eyes he strained his hearing, a voice was coming from the foot of the stairs.  
>"Oh for fuck sakes," He hissed angrily. Leaping out of bed he scoured the room, spotting a white bath towel on the floor he wrapped it around his waist and stormed out of the room to the head of the stairs.<br>"What the fuck do you want," His face red with anger as he stared down at Remus.  
>"And a good morning to you too, Severus. I see you have dressed in your Sunday best, " A sheepish grin on Remus' face.<br>"I was trying to sleep, you incompetent nit wit, " His voice shaking with anger. Heart beating hard against his chest.  
>"Is that what they call it now, eh? Sleep. What's his name. " He laughed at the pissed off look on the other man's face. "Anyway not to worry you can get back to him soon, Sev. Is that what he calls you?"<p>

Severus glowered at the man, wishing he had brought his wand along with him, he would love to hit him between the eyes with the killing curse right about... now.  
>"What is it you want," He tried to push all anger out of his voice.<br>"I just needed to know when you and Miss Granger were going on your little adventure for us."

Severus bared his teeth for a moment, feeling like he should bound down the stairs and aim for Remus' jugular.  
>"Oh of course you would only come by to ruin my day and to ask about something for yourself, if you must know we are going tonight."<br>"Very well, when you get back to bed tell Miss Granger I said good morning." Remus turned on his heel and headed out of sight, the annoying chit, how did he know she was in his room.

Walking back to his room he tentatively pushed open the door, his heart dropping when he found an empty bed and no sign of the girl.

"We cannot just apparate straight in there, we will draw too much attention to ourselves, we could bloody well apparate on top of a troll." He paced back and forth opposite her as she sat on the couch tying her shoe laces, she had opted to go practically dressed in jeans, sneakers and a T-shirt. He opted to go in his usual attire.

"So what then, we will apparate to the outskirts and go from there?." She got to her feet and headed towards the door, him hot on her heels. Crossing the road into a large dark park opposite the house.  
>Neither had said anything about what happened earlier that morning. All Severus knew was that if someone, anyone, no matter who it was disturbed them again... Well he could not be held liable for a few stray hexes flying their way.<p>

"Ok, are you ready?."  
>Hermione could only nod in response, she hated apparition, especially when someone else guided her through it. He faced her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders she felt herself just leaning into him just a touch, his body stiffened, he could not afford to get distracted right before this.<br>Feeling her body lurch forward and the horrible feeling she felt herself land on the ground, looking up at him he still had his arms around her, steadying her. Quickly he let her go and dragged himself from her, he wanted nothing more than to lean down and place a kiss on her lips.

The two walked in silence for a good 2 miles, forest starting to thin and more and more boulders splattered the scenery. A large mountain loomed over them. Reaching the end of the forest he stopped and turned to her. Placing a hand on either of her shoulders he looked down at her.  
>"You must do as I say, stay close, do not wander. We are in dangerous territory, Miss Granger, one wrong move and either of us could die." She nodded, he let go of her shoulders and looked up at the mountain.<p>

"Is it up there?," She asked sheepishly, almost embarrassed at the question, looking to the top of the mountain.  
>"No Miss Granger, he hid it right here in the knoll of this here tree, what do you think." he motioned to the tree in front of him.<br>"How do we get up there? Start climbing? Hope we are not discovered. " Worry was now entering her voice as a loud screeching sound was heard in the distance. She did not need to be told it was a troll.  
>He gave a small chuckle, "We fly."<p>

"Fly, we do not even have a broom, unless you have one tucked under those robes of yours."  
>"There is at least one good thing the dark lord has taught me, Miss Granger, and that is flight without a broom."<br>Her eyes grew wide as he wrapped his arms around her "I have never heard of anyone being able to fly without a broom before, " She stated, in awe.  
>"For once, books have failed you, Miss Granger." And without another word she felt herself lurching forward, looking down she began to shake, all it would take was for him to slip and she would be dead. As quick as it had happened he had landed behind a mass of boulders. She looked down at her surrounds, the trees in which they were hiding moments ago were mere shadows in the darkened night.<br>A lone troll was sauntering along past the trees they had only just stood, even from up here he looked big.

They were mere meters from the entrance to a cave within the mountain, the cave was set back about 4 meters from the cliff face two large trolls that made the one she had seen at Hogwarts in her first year look like a midget sat guarding the entrance.  
>"You never said anything about trolls guarding the entrance," She hissed in a low whisper.<br>"What, you were expecting unicorns?," He hissed back.  
>"How do we get in." she now bit her bottom lip as she did when she was nervous.<br>"Show them your breasts, Miss Granger." A sardonic grin now graced his lips.  
>"You... you cannot be serious."<br>"No I am not, they would not appreciate them... However I would."  
>She swatted him playfully on the arm "Mind on the job, Mister," she taunted.<p>

"Ok ok on the count of three we bind them with ropes, read 1.2.3." Ropes erupted from the tips of both wands, flying and wrapping around the trolls legs then up to their arms. Both trolls fell to the ground, hard, the force of them hitting the ground caused a huge rumble and a few large rocks to fall from above them.  
>"Ok, run." The two sprinted past the trolls and into the darkened cave. Both lighting their wands in unison.<br>"Well that was fun," Hermione chirped, almost to happily.  
>"Oh yes, binding trolls is something I do for fun every day of the week." He shook his head.<br>"Just hurry up woman, they will not be down and out for long." They walked further and further a good mile. An ominous silver glow in the distance, getting closer the light got brighter, eventually they found the source of light. The tips of their wands dimming and vanished.

"What. Happened." Hermione jumped slightly shaking her wand as if it would make the light come back on.  
>"I don't know, but I do not like it," he spoke darkly.<br>Sitting on a rock pedestal was a vial with a shimmering almost mesmerising substance, Hermione rushed over to it and went to grab it.  
>"WAIT!." Severus Screamed at her racing over to her he swatted her hand away.<br>"What!," She exclaimed.  
>"Let me get it, if something was to happen it does not matter if it happen to me."<br>She blushed slightly at his regard for her and stepped back, allowing him to step up. His hand hovered above it for a few seconds before reaching down lightning fast and ceasing it in his left hand.  
>"See nothing, he did not have it guarded to well," She huffed at the lack of the challenge.<p>

"Well it is only a memory after all, perhaps he thought that would be enough to-" he was cut short when a low rumbling sound echoed throughout the cave, the wall began to shake violently.  
>The two turned around, painfully slow. Getting to it's feet was only what Hermione could imagine what the biggest giant crossed with the biggest troll looked like. It had pallid grey skin, large red eyes and a club that would have been half the size of a blue whale. It's hands and feet were the size of a delivery truck. Grabbing the girls arm Severus tried to apparate and was quiet taken aback by the inability.<br>Grabbing his wand he tried to shoot a hex at the creature, that too failed. Perhaps he had it guarded better than he first thought.

With no other solution he began to run, ceasing the girl by the hand and pulling the girl along with him. Sprinting as fast as he could the troll close behind. The troll slowly loitering along it strides long. Going in to next gear he could see daylight breaking through the cave. Not even wanting to glance back he could feel the tolls hot breath on his head. The two reached daylight.  
>"Do you trust me?," He panted taking a quick glance back at her.<br>Terror swirled within her stomach, surely he wasn't going to?. "Yes," she screamed at him, if they died, at least it would be together. And she really did trust the man, with her life. Not many would, but the past few weeks had shown him in a new light to her.  
>Jumping over the edge of the mountain, Hermione could not believe he had just dragged her off with him. That was it. she was fucked, they were both dead now.<br>Feeling the horrible lurching feeling she landed, on the ground unscathed, back in the park across from Grimmauld place, safely. Taking the opportunity Severus stumbled forward knocking the girl softly to the ground, falling atop of her.

Looking down into her eyes hungrily he straddled her, he could not help himself. His lips pulled him towards hers, gently brushing over her lips with his.

Pulling away he looked back down into her eyes, he saw the want in hers, that was all he needed. Pressing his lips to hers his tongue delved into her mouth searching for her tongue he rubbed his over hers. She let out a moan of appreciation. A sound behind him pulled him from his moment of passion.

"They must not be here." Harry's voice travelled from outside of the house over to the park.  
>"Maybe he was killed." Ron sounded hopeful.<br>Getting to his feet he offered his hand to the girl, helping her to her feet he marched across the road, pulling the vial from within his robes.

"Here," He snarled. Thrusting the vial into Remus' hand.  
>"What up with you, Severus." Remus was puzzled.<br>"Oh, I don't know maybe the fact we were just chased by a troll the size of the empire state building, or wait maybe it was the fact we had to try and out run the blasted thing."

"Do you not have a wand to help in situations like that. Maybe you could of even tried this funny thing, it's called apparition... you may have heard about it." Ron asked, almost mockingly.

"Oh funny that, you brainless chit. Once we were in there at the memory, magic would not work. I could tell you now, if it was you who had come along I would be scraping you from the bottom of the trolls foot right now. I would have taken the opportune moment to trip you up and leave you for dead." He clenched his fists opened and closed a few times. A mix of anger and hatred coursed through his every fibre.  
>Not only was he over risking his life he was over being disrupted every time he got even remotely close to the girl. He was pissed off over that, actually. And if she was not standing there next to him he would probably be fleeing the country right now after using the killing curse on the lot of them.<p>

Hermione noticed him getting tense, she wrapped her small hand around his wrist. "Lets just go," Her voice almost pleading. Pulling him up the stairs and into the house without a word to the others she slammed the door shut behind them.  
>Ron, Harry and Remus stood in the darkened street, unsure what had just happened. They had merely come along to see if they were back and they got a welcome as if they were the dark lord himself.<br>Ron could not help feel a little pissed off and downhearted that Hermione, the girl he once loved had touched the greasy git. He hated him so much for that, she should be touch him not the dungeon bat.

Standing in the hallway Severus could almost kiss her, she had stopped him from doing something really stupid.

In fact, he would Kiss her. He pushed her hard up against the front door, pining her hands above his head with one of his hands, she looked at him, longingly

"Please," Her voice shaky, almost pleading.  
>He looked manic right about now, something inside her stirred, she wanted him, she wanted his lips on hers, she wanted to feel him force himself within her depths.<p>

Severus did not need to be told twice, he wanted to dominate her, make her feel like a real woman. He knew she needed to feel him, He needed to feel her, too. He was over lusting after the girl, his desire for her ignited within him and nothing would put that out until he had her. Pressing his lips hungrily to her he forced hos tongue within her mouth. The girl went slack against the wall. His tongue explored every inch of her wet mouth, once sated he moved to her neck. Nipping, and kissing as she shuddered beneath him. His cock began to harden at the feel of her against him.

Hermione could do nothing more but try to stand there while the man conducted a full assault on her body. He felt wonderful, she could feel herself dripping wet already, she needed him, her pussy ached to feel him within her walls.

"I want you bad, witch, I know what you want from me" he whispered hotly into her ear, lips brushing lightly over it.  
>"I need you to fuck me," She answered huskily back.<br>Not needing to be told twice he dropped her hands from above her head and tore the thin cotton shirt from the girl, exposing a pink lace bra to him he licked his lips hungrily. Hotly he pressed kisses along her collar bone and along the top of her breasts, running a hand firmly up a denim clad thigh.

She sucked in a shuddered breath at his kisses, her head began to spin, her pussy ached badly for him. Flinching slightly his teeth sunk deep into her neck, an uncomfortable pain followed it. She felt his tongue graze her skin, licking up the blood he had spilt.

He stepped closer to her, pressing his hard cock against her leg, "That's what you do to me witch, you make me so hard. Do I make you wet?."  
>He watched as the girl nodded slowly. Taking her hand in his he led her to the lounge room, sitting on the lounge he pulled the girl atop of him so she was straddling him. He would not fuck her right away. He would build her up to it, teasing her, making her beg for a fuck. He would make her get down on her knees and beg for him, plead with him like a common slut. The image of her naked on her knees sent a shock wave through his cock.<p>

A/N: Phew! That took me days to write. Hope you all like it. I could not resist making it a bit of a cliff hanger :P

I am having so much fun writing this and love reading all your kind words! It keeps me going.

Ok... I google my pen name (as you do) and a page came up with all my fan fictions I have written. Now there was a long time between me writing these fics and me logging back onto FF. So I cannot remember if they got deleted by me or if FF took them off for some reason. Perhaps you or someone you know have them stashed or your computer. Maybe you remember what they were about?. I have e memory like a sieve and cannot really remember what they were about.  
>They are as followed:<br>Myscheif Managed.  
>Her masked lover.<br>Three last words and a kiss.  
>Please don't just play with me.<br>The reason he hates.

Aliasmel1.


	9. Over romanticising

Over romanticising.

Running his hands up her back he traced small circles with his thumbs. Lips hungrily locked together in a moment of want and need, all rational thinking was about to go out the window for the rest of the night.

Letting his hands roam along her back they came to rest on the only thing keeping her breast from his full view. Tugging at the material he got the clasps undone and threw the bra across the room, it landed haphazardly draped over the T.V.

Hermione looked down at her own breasts and blushed, her nipples hard, a mix of the cold that just hit them and the want for the man. But she had never been naked in front of a man before, not even Ron. She was far to modest for that. She tried to read his face as he drank in the sights of her breasts but as usual more than often she had no chance reading him.

"Perfect." She heard him mumble before he cupped her left breast and took the nipple into his mouth. Rubbing his tongue along the pink mound she let out a soft moan. The pleasure was intense, she had no idea she would feel so good just having her nipple sucked.  
>Pulling his mouth off of her left one he moved to her right, she took in a shuddered breath, the man stroking one and sucking the other she was sure she was going to go crazy with the feeling.<p>

Her desire for the man growing with every stroke of his tongue against her pink nipples. His cock now pressing painfully against his trousers so hard he was sure the circulation would be cut off. Grasping her around the waist he swung her off his lap and onto the lounge next to him. Pulling out his wand the rest of her clothes vanished, as did his robes.  
>"Impressive." The girl chortled.<p>

His eyes raked over her naked form next to him hungrily, instantly the girl blushed once more, fear and lust mixed in her body and coursed through her veins with every beat of her heart.  
>"Come" He ordered grasping her hand and guiding her to kneel on the floor before him he parted his legs as she settled between them.<br>She caught a glimpse of his dark mark, she felt as if she should look away and pretend she never saw it. Instead she took his wrist and ran her wet pink tongue over the mark, goosebumps covered the length of his arm and burst across his body.  
>He pulled his arm abruptly from her grip. She was face to face with the first cock of her life and she had no idea what to do. She could only imagine he wanted her to give him a blow job... But how? She need not worry. He cleared his throat awkwardly, he had never given anyone a lesson of this kind before, but if she was same high achiever at this as she was in the class room he would have no trouble.<p>

"Take the head into your mouth. And swirl your tongue around it" He ordered as he watched her pink lips wrap around his velvet soft head. Her tongue skimmed over the soft head of his cock, it felt painfully good, it had been so long since he last had a fuck he thought he would shoot his come down the back of her throat and choke her, but to his surprise he managed to compose himself.

"Good, good now slowly take the length into your mouth as far as your are comfortable and then pull back to the tip." She did as she was told, to well for his liking. He wondered if she had ever done this before because right now he could not fault her.

"Right, now just keep doing that and swirly your tongue over the head." He lifted his hips slightly off the lounge as a bolt of pleasure shot down the shaft of his cock and erupted in his stomach.  
>He was sure right now, at this moment in time would be when someone would walk in, Voldermort would call for him or heaven forbid war was declared. He would just ignore them all, if anyone walked in they could watch for all he cared. If the dark lord called for him he would ignore him and face the consequences later, if war was declared he would stay locked up right here with Hermione and fuck her like the world depended on their copulation to survive.<br>"Yes, yes yes." He panted as his muscles tightened. His legs cramped painfully, he placed a hand on the back of her head in a moment of pleasure and pushed himself deeper into her mouth. He felt himself hit the back of her throat and that was enough for him his seed erupted from within him in her mouth. He heard her gag a little and pulled out of her mouth.

She had tears in her eyes and was coughing just a touch. "Salty." She said shakily trying to gather herself back up from the barrage of come down her throat.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He looked down at her as she still knelt before him.  
>"Yes." Her voice had a touch of fear.<br>"Yes what?" He sneered.  
>"Yes, Sir." She looked at the floor.<br>"That is better, Miss Granger." He was unsure what had over come him but he had just changed it from two people who desperately wanted sex with one another to a student teacher scenario all within 0.5 seconds.

"Now, lay down on the rug." She obliged without even a second glance back at him.  
>He had thought of taking her up to his bedroom and having his way with her, but on the off chance someone walked in he wanted them to see him fucking the Gryffindor beauty.<p>

He followed her over to the rug and sat down next to her, leaning down he placed a kiss on her belly button, goosebumps covered her body. He slid an index finger into her folds lightly and slowly rubbed up and down. She was soaking wet, hopefully it would be easy for him to slid into her depths. Slipping a finger in her core he felt the smooth walls softly contract around his finger.

Pulling his finger from within her he placed himself atop of her, his hard cock almost begging to be pushed within her depths.

"This will hurt, Miss Granger." He warned.  
>Her eyes were squeezed tight shut as she gave a soft nod, she was scared and wanted it all to be over with.<br>Taking in a deep breath he rubbed himself along her wet fold moistening himself. His head nudged at her opening softly. Pushing his head into her she winced slightly and tightened up every muscle in her body.

"Relax or you will make it worse." He ordered.  
>She let all her muscle go lax, he pushed into her again, inching in slowly. The girl tried to remain calm and relax but it stung. He filled her up and she felt uncomfortable like she should push him back out.<br>She was so tight he knew it would not take him long to come, he had never felt a pussy quiet as tight as hers, it was almost dream like. He had to hold back the, the urge within him made him want to fuck her brutally till he come.

"Are you ok?." He asked looking down at the girl once more, her eyes still firmly shut but tears graced the corners of them now. His heart sunk he did not want to hurt her but how could he not?.

Slowly he pulled out of her, relief washed over her but was gone as soon as he came slamming down within her hard. He really could not help it, she just felt so good.  
>The pain stung her even more, she felt like she was being ripped into two when he slammed down within her. He pulled out of her once more, she was sore he slammed back into her again.<br>"I am sorry, I cannot take the hurt away." he wiped a stray tear that had spilt down her cheek with his thumb. "But it will be over soon."

Pulling out of her once more he slowly pushed himself inside of her, staying there for a few moments allowing her to gain her composure.  
>Pulling from within her once more he pushed into her as hard and as fast as he could his breathe shuddering and his muscles tense he came within her, his body giving a few shakes as the last few drops emptied into her.<p>

Slightly breathless he rolled off of her onto the rug. Silence engulfed the two for quiet some time. Severus was unsure what to say, the girl was being uncharacteristicly quiet.  
>"Are you ok, Miss Granger?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Why are you so quiet."<br>"Thinking," Her voice soft.  
>"About?."<br>"What just happened," he voice almost sad.  
>"Miss Granger... Sex is over rated. It is not the huge fairy tale most woman make it out to be or think it is. Sex is... Well sex. There are no fire works, the ground does not shake and it is not earth shattering. It is just fun...," the last few words spoke simply and too the point.<p>

Searching around for his wand he located it, not long after a few pillows and a doona floated into the room. Gently placing the doona over the both of them he gave her a pillow. Lying there in the semi darkness save for a street light illuminating their silhouettes. She had her back to him, he snaked an arm over her waist, she snuggled back into him. He kissed the back of her head before slowly drifting off. Hermione still lay awake going over the experience... It was nothing like she had imagined, but perhaps he was right maybe she was over romanticising it. She had expected it to be slow and tender, both of them slowly working their way to they're release tender kisses placed all over her body during it and an orgasm to rival all others at the end. How wrong she was...

A/N: There you go :) I was going to get them disrupted again but decided against it! I have been sitting here for a week waiting for the 50th review to come in and finally it did! Thank you so much :D As a reward you go this chapter of smutt.

Poor Hermione got a dose of reality... But I am sure 98% Of girls over think sex and what it is going to be like the first time and sorely disappointed haha.

Aliasmel1 


	10. Drunk lips speak sober words

Drunk lips speak sober words

Eyes fluttered open, gaze instantly fell to where the girl had lay in his arms the night before. The space was empty and cold, just like she felt. He heard the sound of the shower upstairs running, she must be disgusted in herself for sleeping with him and was trying to wash all traces off him off. He could only sigh and feel sorry for himself. He was so stupid to think all would be fine the next morning. He had practically raped her, he had only been there for his own pleasure.

The look on her face said it all, eyes tight shut, tears that shone like diamonds had run down her cheeks and all he could do was keep fucking her. He was a barbarian and he was disgusted with himself.

She scrubbed at her skin heavy silent sobs shook her body, tears fell from her eyes were instantly mixed in with the water and washed away in a swirl of water, almost as quick as her innocents were taken. Skin red from the constant scrubbing she had to get him off her, she felt dirty and unwanted. A sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, bile threatened to ride. What had she done?. Had sex with someone who did not really care about her. She trusted him and he hurt her.

Severus still lying in the same spot heard the bathroom door creak open, sitting up hopefully he soon heard her bedroom door slam loudly. His heart sank, she was pissed off and he knew it. Should he go up and see her?. His curiosity got the better of him, hurriedly he dressed and climbed the stairs two at a time.  
>He placed a soft knock on her door, unanswered. Another knock on her door louder this time, still no answer. Pushing the door open she was lying on the bed face down, sobbing. That was not a good sign. Even Severus Snape most heartless bastard in the whole of Hogwarts could not help but feel a little sad for her.<br>"Hermione?." She left him unanswered.  
>"Are you ok?." Still nothing.<br>He walked and sat on the bed next to her, gently he placed a hand on her hair. It was damp and cold to the touch.  
>"Do you want to talk?."<br>Silence overcome to room for a few moments, Hermione turned her head to face him, eyes blood shot.  
>"Leave me alone." The venom in her voice was enough to make him want to run with his proverbial tail between his legs and cower under his own bed.<p>

"I'm sorry," He whispered meekly.  
>"Sorry? Sorry? You are Sorry?. No I am the one that is sorry, sorry for getting caught up in the lust and want for you. I am truly sorry for that. I was clearly just your play thing for the night."<p>

Her words tore through his heart like the Hogwarts express at full speed. What had he done?. He had only wanted to make love to her, make her feel good and maybe just maybe eventually she would fall in love with him. All that was out the window now. He had royally fucked everything up.  
>Getting to his feet without another word he stalked out of her room his robes billowing in his trademark fashion.<p>

A sorry from Severus Snape was one thing... He would rather get every tooth in his mouth pulled out with a rusty pair of pliers then admit to being or doing wrong and having to say sorry. And she did not even accept the apology. That really got to him.

But he was stupid to think he could have made love to the girl, he had never made love to anyone, he done to her like he had done to all the other virgins he had been presented with in his life. Fucked them hard for his own gain, raped them. Why he did not rape Hermione he still felt as if he had, he was really going to try hard to make love to her but how was he to when he knew no better?.

SS/HG

Hermione had tipped toed down the stairs later that day when she thought she heard the front door slam shut. She had stood at the foot on the stairs straining to hear anything, once only silence filled the house she knew he had gone and she could come out of hiding.

Famished she headed to the kitchen for something to eat, the kitchen stunk of old Ogden's whiskey, the bottle that was half full the day before now sat empty and alone on the table. Her head began to spin the smell of the whiskey lingering in the air. Locating and grabbing a packet of chocolate biscuits she retreated back up the stairs to her room, in the off chance he would come back sooner rather than later.

She sat on her bed looking longingly out the window. She still felt dirty, she was upset. She was convinced her first time would be a special occasion and all she got was pain, hurt and a man who had not even tried to make her come. Was she being too harsh on him?. She did not think so but his words rang through her ears women over romanticise everything, they think it is one big fairy tale. Was he right?.

SS/HG

Hermione was roused from her sleep late that night. Heavy footsteps heard up the stairs. A crash at the top of the stairs Hermione could only imagine was the small oak table that held a vase of flowers. Not long as she heard it crash she heard his scream out a few obscenities. His speech was slurred and she knew he was drunk.

The heavy footsteps found their way to outside her door. She held her breath and reach for her wand, a sober Snape she could handle, but a drunk one she had never seen before. He knocked on her door, well more like tried to bash it down by pounding his fists against it.

"Heny, Hemy, rmineo, oh shit, fuck. Hermni. Hermione, that's it, Hermione" He slurred.  
>She left him unanswered. He bashed the door again.<p>

"I kno you don' wana talk to Severus right now." He swayed uneasily on his feet, leaning against

…. the door to balance himself up.

"But I am sor- sorry for what happened. Anyway Hermione, I..I Oh fuck" She heard a thud on the ground and could only assumed he had fallen. He got up and brushed himself off.  
>"It ok I jus' had a little fall. But I love you, Hermione." The statement was followed by heavy footsteps disappearing down the hall way.<p>

Her heart beating hard in her chest now. Sober Severus Snape would never of said that. But drunk Severus had no inhibitions or qualms about saying anything.  
>And Hermione, the girl who had only had one glass of champagne in her life knew that drunk lips spoke sober words<p>

A/N: There. He confessed his love for her... Even though he will probably not remember it and Hermione will probably pretend she never heard it.  
>Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted! It means a lot to me 3<p>

Aliasmel1


	11. Friends?

Friends?

"Must you walk that loud," He hissed. Sitting at the kitchen table he had a headache that felt like he had been bashed over the head by a trolls club and a sick feeling the pit of his stomach that threatened to rise the bile.

He had a cup of strong coffee in one hand, his other arm sat on the table his head resting on it black hair curtained his face. He was paler than usual. Hermione could not help but smirk to herself at how crappy he looked, she could only imagine he felt a hell of a lot worse.

"I am walking normally, I do not walk loudly." She headed to the cupboard for a box of her favourite cereal, she thought she would take the chance to make a bit more noise than usual. Slamming the cupboard shut hard, he jumped. Giving the box of cereal a little rattle he cringed, grabbing a ceramic breakfast bowl out of the washing up rack off the sink she slammed it down as hard as she could, he groaned loudly.

"Will you please shut up," He snarled. His head even worse than before. Not only did he have to put up with a killer hang over he had obviously not drank enough because he remembered confessing his love for the girl clearly in his mind. He would not say anything on the subject unless she brought it up.

But it was true, he did have deep seated feelings for her, he did not know if it was the fact she was the only woman he had been with in a hell of a long time. Maybe it was the fact she had kissed him, willingly and not recoiled is disgust. What ever it was, he was falling for her. He could see Himself and her together for a long time. He could see himself starting a family with her, and that spoke volumes because he had always vowed he never wanted children.

What ever it was that made him start to fall for her was futile, he had his chance and he had done his dash now, the one chance he had was so fucked up he had no idea how he could redeem himself.

Hermione sat opposite him at the table, studying him intently. She had always found him intriguing in a mysterious way. She had found her self wondering what were under those robes at about 15 years old, and now she very well knew what was under them. She knew he was mysterious and held secrets. She knew from the way he held himself that he was not one to be in for mind numbing frivolous conversations and he often acted like the would not give anyone the time of day.

"Please stop Staring at me, if you must, take a photo it will last longer."  
>Quickly she averted her gaze to the table before her, licking her lips, how did he know she was looking at him?. No sooner had the thought passed her mind when she heard him groan, painfully.<p>

"Fuck me, not again." He sighed heavily getting to his feet, his head spun as he got to his feet. Why today?.  
>"I have to go." He nodded curtly to the girl and headed out of the kitchen.<br>Hermione's heart jumped a beat, she sure hoped he did not come back maimed, or worse... Did not come back at all.

SS/HG

"My lord, I assure you, it is only to win her over to our side." He had to think quickly on the spot. He had not been prepared for a meeting with the dark lord. His hang over clouded his mind and he was unable to tuck the image of him and Hermione fucking a few night ago away in the back of his mind.

The dark lord was not sure, he took a sidewards glance at the man, he had been most loyal throughout all these years but now... He had his reservations. Why would Severus Snape sleep with one of the golden trio?.  
>What did he have to gain from it? Something? Nothing? Power? Was he to be trusted?. His nostrils flared as he thought for a few moments he looked at Severus in contempt and shook his head. No, surely he was on his side.<p>

"Very well, if it is what you say it is who I am to think any different?," His voice raspy and full of uncertainty. He would agree with Severus...For now. Until he could get him to prove himself. 

SS/HG  
>Night had fallen and he had still not came back. She was worried to say the least. All reservations and hatred she had for the man quickly left her and she knew just how much she cared for him. She did trust him enough to drag her off a cliff face, after all. Maybe they could just be friends?.<br>Her head snapped to the door way of the lounge room as she head the front door slowly open, he walked in and down the hall slowly, almost to painfully for Hermione to wait to see what state he was in. Finally when he emerged, looking unscathed her heart released from it's almost vice like grip.  
>"I am fine, Miss Granger," He drawled.<br>She launched herself off of the lounge and into his arms, confused he gently wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her. Leaning down he whispered into her ear. "I am sorry." His lips brushed her ear, hot breath prickled her neck, she could not help but feel slightly turned on.

He kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent, his heart fluttered, his cock ached to be inside of her right now. He was sure the dark lord was onto him and he did not know how much time he would have left in her presences. Of course he would never tell anyone that he had stuffed up. 

She pulled away from him and extended a hand out to him "Friends?" she blinked rapidly, nervous.  
>He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him forcefully, cupping her chin with his hand he forced her to look into his eyes. It was right at about that moment she melted into his arms, she was like putty in his hand right now.<br>She did not know if it was the look in his eyes, or maybe the fact he had turned her on with just a brush of his lips to her ear or the assertiveness he had shown as he pulled her to him. She was clearly not thinking properly, a day ago she hated the very ground he walked and now she wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he forcefully pressed his lips to hers, she groaned against them, she needed them. She moaned when his tongue found it's way into her mouth and pressed against her own. Her stomach done a few back flips, his hand gently placed at the back of her head willed her on.

Severus suddenly had a new appreciation for life. If he knew she would turn out like this every time he came back from the dark lord he would go to him every night. But right now he wanted to set right what he had destroyed.

Pressing his lips even harder against her own, he was needy. He did not want an inch between them, he only wanted to feel her lips on his and her body pressed against his own.  
>She pulled away from the kiss, panting for air. Her thoughts swirled around her head, she wanted to tell him to shove it and walk away but she couldn't he was intoxicating.<p>

He took her hand and silently guided her up the stairs, he did not head for his or her room, he opted instead for the bathroom. Pushing open the old worn door a small white tub sat to the left of the room, a shower curtain around it. A small white vanity pushed up against the back of the wall under a window, the toiled to the right of the room.

Pulling the shower curtain back he turned the taps on, mixing the hot and cold water to a perfect temperature. Quickly he undressed. Hermione still unsure on what to do followed his lead, they both looked each other up and down, naked. Taking her hand once more he led her into the bathtub shower. The warm water rained over their body's. He grabbed the cake of soap, rubbing it into a lather between his hands he placed it back from where he got it.

Slowly he massaged the girls shoulders, she responded by leaning in a touch to him. He rubbed his hands down her back and grasped her hips. Nipping the nape of her neck she let out a slow jagged breath. Tilting her head to the side she allowed him greater access for his assault on her neck. This time he let his tongue roam across her neck, licking the water off her neck as it fell from the shower head. His cock hardening with every stroke of his tongue roaming over her neck.

Her knees began to grow weak, leaning onto him just a touch for support as his teeth gently sank into the nape of her neck. An almost orgasmic moan escaped her lips.

Giving up the assault on her neck his fingers roamed across her hips and into her wet fold. Gently he rubbed up and down across her clit. She felt her body give a little tremble as he quickened the pace, rubbing past her slit every stroke bringing her closer to the edge. She was nearly learning all of her weight against him now, barely unable to stand, her legs cramped painfully as a wave of pleasure tore through her body.  
>"Severus," Her voice hoarse and breathing shallow as the last wave tore through her body. Regaining her composure she turned to look at him, snaking her arms around his waist she gently placed her lips on his. "Thank you," She murmured against them<p>

A/N: I wanted her to stay mad at him... Really I did but it would have been quiet a boring chapter. And not after he confessed his love for her albeit in a drunken haze.

I am so proud, we are up to over 60 reviews :) I never thought this story would make it to 30 reviews, but here we are chapter 11 with still plenty more to go. It means the world to me.  
>Aliasmel1 <p>


	12. To love and protect

To love and protect

Sitting on her bed, staring out of the bedroom window, the day was dark and gloomy. Rain had been falling heavily, torrents ran down the gutters and into the drains. The rain flooded the park across the road, normally busy with people was now a lone field and she was alone and cold on this cold and wet day.

He had gone, called back to the dark lord. Two days he had been gone and she had seen hide nor hair of him. Worry began to race through her body, what if he was hurt? Captured? Or worse... Dead.

He had left not long after he had made love to her after their shower together. He had made her come two times, pushing any bad feelings she had about the man far out of her head. She had felt a real connection with him that night they had made love. Almost as if they were one, meant to be together. She had been sad that night knowing the summer holidays would be over in a week and he would be off to Hogwarts.

She had told Remus that Severus was missing, the only reply she got was a shrug of the shoulders and a "He can look after himself."  
>She felt helpless she could not do a damn thing to help him, she did not even know where he was. All she could do was sit here and stare, stare aimlessly across at the park where she hoped that he would appear. She had sat for the past two days, rarely leaving the spot. She missed him greatly, an uneasy feeling gnawing in the pit of her stomach, she knew something was not right.<p>

She felt stupid that she was pining over a man she had only seen in a different light a mere few months ago. Prior to that he was her teacher and she was his student and that was about the most of it. And now they had become a little involved Hermione found herself feeling for the man, maybe even love him, but he sure did have a special spot within her life.

Jumping to her feet, she was sure she saw something appear at the park across the road. Pressing her nose to the glass she watched as the black figure staggered slowly across the road and towards the house. Sprinting down the stairs she opened the door for him, catching him as he fell into her arms.  
>His face bruised, his lip cut, stray strands of hair sticking to the cut. His robes torn and tattered, blood stained them, warm and sticky against her.<p>

She wanted to ask him, she wanted to know what had happened but she wanted to get him to a bed, he was heavy. Heavily leaning all his weight against her she staggered up the steps, slowly. One at a time the steps were taken, once they hit the landing she shuffled him into her room and bed, it was closer and she was sure she would collapse under his weight.

She dropped him gently on the bed, a small pained moan escaped his lips, his body shaking slightly going into shock.  
>"That blonde headed bastard got me with my own bloody spell," He hissed through clenched teeth as the pain swept through his body.<br>Gently she began to unbutton his robes, pulling them off his chest a large slice trailed from collar bone to the base of his abdomen.  
>Reaching out she gently touched the wound, he winced in pain. Sticky blood on her fingers still warm, the wound deep.<p>

Pulling her wand from her pocket she ran the tip feather light down the length of the wound, the blood vanished, leaving the wound clean and easier to assess. There was not much she could do for him now, she was no healer.  
>"I think, We need to get you off to St Mungos."<br>He snorted "Oh yes, let's just waltz in there and tell them I got this while at a death eater meeting shall we," He snapped. Not meaning to.

"Sorry." She averted her gaze to the floor.  
>"Go to my room, on the dresser there is a box of vials, bring the box to me," He ordered, watching her leave the room only to appear moments later, box in hand.<br>"Good good, now bring them here." He sat up, wincing in pain at every movement. Snatching the box from her grasp he fumbled through until he found the one he wanted. Uncorking the vial he drank it in one mouthful. A pain killing potion, brewed to perfection if he did say so himself, as the pain vanished within seconds.

He handed the box back to her, she dropped it unceremoniously onto the floor, the bottles clashed together.  
>He wanted to tell her off for showing such disregard for his property but he was really in no mood. He was tired, he was hungry and he had little to no energy. He wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and drift off to sleep. He had not slept for two days.<p>

His eyelids getting heavy, the peace and quiet solitude was welcome, he felt safe, then he heard it. Her voice. He could only roll his eyes beneath his eyelids and resign to his fate of having his ear talked off.

"What happened?"  
>"Do we have to talk about it now?"<br>"Well no, but I have been sitting here for two days straight worried sick about you."  
>He cracked open one eyelid to look at the girl, a small smirk found it's way to his face. "Miss me did you?" he teased.<br>The girl flushed a shade of red "Maybe," She whispered.  
>"I just wish to rest right now, Miss Granger." He closed his eye again.<p>

"We make love and you revert back to call me Hermione?" She protested.  
>"Sorry, Hermione. May I please sleep?" She had a habit of keeping him awake when he wished no more than to sleep. Her name still felt odd to him on his lips.<p>

She gave up on the issue, for now. At least until he was willing to talk to her. She knew something had gone down and she wanted to know now. But it was futile to even try to get anything out of him, not when he did not want to open up.

She watched as he fell into a deep peaceful slumber. Feeling tired herself from all the worry she lay down next to him, resting a hand on his leg. She did not want to touch his wound. She lay, thinking for a while, about him and about her. She cared for him, that was sure or she would not of worried about him so much when he was gone. She knew what they had between them purely a summer fling and that is what made it hurt all the more. Once he was back teaching that was it, he did not need to tell her that, she was not stupid, it was just a given.  
>Resigning to her fate, she sighed wearily, she would just have to make the most of it before he left. He would leave behind the house, the life he had become to like, the company and of course her.<br>Those were her last thought before she too fell asleep.

SS/HG

He had been cold and distant towards her since he awoke the following morning. She was unsure what, if anything she had done wrong. He was short and sharp with her, he did not want her to touch him nor did he want to touch her. Every time she has asked him a question it fell on deaf ears.  
>She had done nothing more than worry about him and help him when he came back incapacitated and this is how he repaid her?<p>

She was confused, upset and furious to say the least as he shrugged off her hand from his shoulder when she made a fifth attempt to just touch him, to feel him. She wanted him, to feel him atop of her to feel him inside her. That seemed highly unlikely. She could not even lay a hand on the damn man.  
>He was just sitting in the lounge room staring out the window, jumping at any noise he heard. She had wished she knew what had happened to him while he was away. He had changed, for the worse and it pained her to see him like this.<p>

It hurt her to be ignored and shunned like she was just some cheap slut that had gotten him off once or twice.

Severus stared out the window, the weight of the world on his shoulders. It was killing him to push the girl away, but what choice did he have? Little to none and there was nothing he himself could do about it, he had his suspicions when he had headed off to the dark lord that night. His suspicions reigned true

He was interrogated, for two days he was hexed and cursed. He was given the third degree, he was mind raped many times by the dark lord in those two days. He kept his wits about him and did not show the dark lord anything he did not want him to see. The dark lord was frank and to the point, he told Severus of his worries that he was perhaps not loyal to him. In the end Severus had convinced him he was. But he was still uneasy, his best bet was to cut all ties with the order and the girl and get back to Hogwarts. He did not want to cut ties with Hermione, but the only way to keep her safe was to do so. He was unsure what the dark lord would do to her if he had it in his mind that he could use Hermione to really find out where Severus' loyalty lay.

And that is why he was going, going back to Hogwarts without telling her, he would leave in the night, that was his plan.

SS/HG

Gently, he opened her bedroom door. The room was semi dark, curtains opened bathed it in a dim moonlight just enough to make out her sleeping form. He smiled, she was so beautiful. It broke his heart to do this, but really, she would have had no feeling for an old has been like him. He was past his prime. His heart ached to be leaving her, he needed to protect her, if that meant doing a fly by night then so be it. It would be easier this way, for him and for her. She would not have seen the pain on his face and he would not have to see the relief on hers. Relief that he was leaving and she would know longer need to be around him.

"I love you," His voice hushed and pained.  
>He closed the door, softly. Hermione opened her eyes, stray tears fell down her cheeks "I love you." She sobbed. She wanted to run after him, to hug him, kiss him and ask him what the fuck his problem was. Why was he leaving? Why did he admit his love for her and then just leave like she meant nothing?<p>

He reached the foot of the stairs, stopping for a moment, he thought he had heard something. Shaking it off he turned on his heel with a heavy heart and headed off on his way to Hogwarts. All in the name of protecting Hermione. Two months ago he would not of given her the time of day, now he would have given his life for the girl.

**A/N: Ohhh what has the dark lord got planned? It must be something if Severus feels he needs to leave Hermione to protect her... But will it really protect her or only make her easier ****for the taking?**

**Once again thanks for the faves, reviews and alerts. And to the people who ask me to post more chapters... Never fear I do plan on finishing this story ;)**

**Aliasmel1**


	13. To prove ones self

Too prove ones self

Annoyed. Hurt. Sadness. Emptiness. All things Hermione Granger had felt in the two weeks passed since Severus had left.

Puffy eyes. Tears. Sobbing. Upset. The four things someone would have noticed had they come across Hermione Granger in the two weeks passed since Severus left.

Alone. Loathing. Regret. Anger. All things Severus Snape had felt in the two weeks passed since he had left Hermione.

Hatred. Narky. Venomous. Sulking. The four things someone would have noticed had they even noticed Severus Snape in the past two weeks since he had left Hermione.

Severus Snape hated himself right about now. He stalked the hallowed halls of Hogwarts in a way know one had ever seen him do before. He stormed along, taking points off anyone who even looked his way. Whispered erupted as he passed students these days, now headmaster of Hogwarts, not willing to put up with the shenanigans Dumbeldore did, he ran a tight ship.

He hated himself, hated himself for leaving her, hating himself for putting her in any chance of danger. He was uneasy, the dark lord still had not called a meeting since he had left the last time. That usually meant he was up to something, cooking up a plan of mass destruction or abduction.

He rubbed his temples, he had a mass migraine, all the worry of running a school he did not want to run coupled with the worry of Hermione, he was sure he was going to have a stressed related aneurysm.

He stared longing out the window of his office, the Thestrals flew carelessly through the air. He had wished he was a Thestral, nothing to worry about and finding a mate was easy. He wanted to go to her, but he could not. For all he knew the Dark Lord could be tracking his every move, send someone to follow him. Then she would be done for, she was safe where she was at the moment. For the moment...Perhaps.

SS/HG

Hermione stared out her bedroom window looking longingly across at the park once more. She waited and watched every day, hoping he would come back, that he would come for her. That he would take her in an embrace and tell her everything was alright and confess his undying love for her while whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Every day she waited and he did not show, her hope faded, her heart breaking.

She waited, hoped and wished that he would come. Her eyes played tricks on her, making her think he was here. She swore she had seen a black cloak clad person across the road for the past three days now. She would only catch glimpses of them. Hiding, hoping not to be seen. Perhaps he was staking the house out? Hoping she would see him and come to him? Too ashamed to come back after leaving?

They would not be seen often, but enough to rouse her suspicions. Or at least make her think there was someone there... The mind played funny tricks when the heart wanted something. She wanted to go out and embrace him, lay her feelings for him on the table. But to what? A figment of her imagination?

She smiled, it was him. He was back, he was walking across the road towards the house. She knew he would come back.  
>Jumping to her feet she was going to the front door. She wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him until the sun went down, to lay in his arms and never let him leave again.<p>

Pulling the door open she ran into the street she all but leapt into his arms, unsteadying him on his feet a touch. He returned her enthusiasms, wrapping his arms around her waist... A little to painfully for her liking.  
>"Loosen off a bit, you are hurting me," Her voice strained.<br>She was only met with a cold smile and a tighter grip. He leant down to brush his lips along her neck, nipping hard.  
>"This was almost too easy, I knew it would be easy but for you to run straight into my arms." He chuckled loudly. Placing his lips hard to hers he shoved his tongue into her mouth for a moment. She was confused, why was he being like this?<p>

He broke the kiss, grinning madly. "You are coming with me, mudblood," The man whispered as he licked a path from her earlobe to collar bone. She shuddered in disgust, heart racing. She knew now it was not Severus, come to think of it... Her eyes widened. The voice sounded like Lucius Malfoy.  
>She began to shake violently feeling sick, she wanted to throw up, to scream but knew no one would hear her.<p>

She was helpless, her wand was up on the bedside table where she had left in her haste to get to him. Was he part of this plan? Was this the reason he left so she could be abducted, taken by a polyjuiced Lucius Malfoy? She thought she knew the man, obviously not well enough.

Before she knew it her world was spinning, then she was standing in a large open hall, marble floors, expensive tapestry graced the rich deep purple walls. The man held her tight, around the waist still, as they apparatus directly into the grand hall of Malfoy Manor.

She struggled against him, the effort of course was futile against his large hands and tight vice like grip. She was getting no where fast. He let her waist go, she sighed, relived for a moment. He dragged her, gripping her wrist hard, dragging her to his dungeon. Throwing her in she stumbled and fell to the ground, hard. She looked up at him through tear filled eyes, she was scared, no one knew she was here.  
>"I will be back for you later, Mudblood." His grin was so sardonic she was sure he could have rivalled the devil himself.<p>

SS/HG

Severus Snape had a horrid feeling in the pit of his stomach, he had been called to another death eater meeting.  
>Voldemort sat, waiting for him. The man had to find out where the others loyalty truly sat. He could not go on further in this war if he had a traitor amongst them, it would ruin all of his plans for mass domination within the wizarding world.<p>

Voldemort stared at his follower before him, the stare was icy and cold, enough to unsettle the most fearless person, Severus Snape however, felt nothing.  
>He bowed, looking around at the few death eaters in the dining room of Malfoy manor. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, Draco Malofy, Dolohov Crabbe and Mcnair. All looking on in keen interest, it was now that Severs really felt uneasy.<p>

"Bring the prisoner," The dark lord rasped.  
>Lucius shot off, like an obedient dog willing to do anything for his master, returning moments later with Hermione in hand.<br>"Miss Granger, so nice of you to join us." The dark lord bowed his head, mockingly bowing to the girl.  
>She shuddered, he was cold, he looked like death warmed up. She did not realise the man that was standing behind her. His stomach fell through the floor, how did they find her?<br>"You must really be more careful next time, Severus. Dear Lucius followed you back to house of the blacks... My my you really should cover your tracks... you call yourself a death eater?" he mocked.

Hermione spun round, looking him in the eyes, her eyes pleaded with him for help. He died just a little inside, he could not help her, not right now. He tried hard to keep his cool, make out like her presence was not bothering him.  
>"Why is it, my lord, you have Miss Granger?," His tone bored.<br>"Because, Severus, I need something from you. Who are you loyal to. Are you my man or Dumbledore's?"  
>"Yours, My lord."<br>"You see Severus, I am unsure of that. I have my doubt-." he was cut off  
>"I assure you my lord, my loyalty is with you and never to the cause of that old fool. I killed him my lord, surely that is enough to prove."<br>"Please do not talk out of turn Severus." The dark lord countered.  
>He closed his mouth, unsure what to say, he thought best to keep quiet.<br>"Now, Severus, show me where your loyalty is."  
>"Show you, my lord?" he sounded almost stupid.<br>"Yes, Severus, show me. Get out your wand and show me. Hex her, curse her kill her for all I care just show me." His voice was almost becoming manic.

Severus swallowed hard, unsure how he would get out of this. If he did not do something to her, he would be labelled a traitor and the two of them would be as good as dead. If he hexed her, cursed her or killed her... that was not even something he had to think of he would not touch her. He could not... But did he have a choice?

"Well go on." The dark lord pushed.  
>He raised his wand, shaking. Her eyes wide with shock, surely he was not going to?<br>"Please, Severus," She whispered shakily.  
>"Please Severus." The dark lord mocked.<br>He managed to push into her mind, quickly letting her know what she should do. He threw a hex at her, it missed her by a mere fraction, she fell to the floor, playing on it.  
>He moved his wand muttering his own formulated cutting curse, slicing a large but shallow cut into the length of her leg. The dark lord groaned, almost orgasmic at the events that unfolded before him.<br>Next, Severus petrified the girl, she went rigid. He went to throw another spell at her when the dark lord stopped him.  
>"That will be all, Severus. I can see I was wrong in my assumptions. I do not wish you to kill her, take her back to the dungeon for me and come back here, Severus. I will deal with her on my own later."<br>Severus gave a curt nod, picking the girl up in his arms, she was ridged and hard to move but he managed. Taking her to the dungeon he lay her on the floor gently. Kneeling beside her he ran his wand above her, over the length of her body. Her eyes fluttered opened, she was relived to see it was him.

"Sorry," He whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
>She knew he was sorry, she knew he did mean it, he was just a pawn in this as much as she was.<br>"Take my wand, get yourself out of here, wait for me in the leaky cauldron. I will get you to somewhere safe." He handed his wand to her, she took it hesitantly.  
>"What about you?"<br>He shook his head, his black hair curtained his face., falling into his eyes. "

You need not worry about me," he lied. He was petrified without his wand. He was a great wizard but wand less, there was only so much he could do. He would die for her, which for all he knew this might be the night.  
>"Do not wander, wait for me I will come. Stay safe." He got to his feet, heading out of the dungeon.<p>

**A/N: Dun dun dun. As if you did not all see that coming hehe. Poor Severus, having to prove himself to the dark lord. Poor Hermione being abducted and having the man she loves having to choose her or his own life.**

**Now... will he come out of this safe? Or will he come out injured...or not make it out at all? I hope you love this story as much as I LOVE writing it.  
>And WOW thank you! 75 reviews :D keep the coming please!<br>Aliasmel1**


	14. On the run

On the run 

"I am bored, entertain me with a duel" The dark lords hand moved mid air seeking out the poor souls who were to be pitted in combat against one another. "Severus and Draco," He barked.

Draco? Why would he send Severus out to duel a much weaker younger wizard than himself. But that was only half his worry he had no wand and no way to duel at all. He just needed to get away from here, and take Hermione into hiding before anyone realised she was missing and he had helped her.

"My lord, pardon me for questioning you but do you not think I should be back at Hogawrts? You after all are the one who posted me there as headmaster. I only say this My lord so you will not miss out on any information you seek." He finished his sentence with a low bow.

The dark lord looked at him with a questioning look on his face. "You have a point there, Severus. You may leave." He gave Severus a curt nod. Severus did not need to be told twice and rushed out of the room before he could be called back, he was now a man on a mission, a mission to survive.

SS/HG

"Where have you been!" Hermione exclaimed in a hushed whisper. She was sitting in the darkest corner of the pub, trying to stay away from prying eyes, the shadows were just the place she should be right now.  
>"I had to do a few things before coming, we have to Run Hermione. Are you up for that? We will be in hiding somewhere safe but if we are found we must keep running. We could be on the run for years. You need to trust me on this." He placed a hand on her cheek softly caressing it, looking down at her as she perched on the edge of her seat.<br>"I trust you, you know I trust you," Her voice was shaky and uneven, her bottom lip trembling. She wanted to cry, she wanted this to be over. She knew that was a stupid way to think, for the journey had only begun.

"Come, we must go." He took her hand in his and led her out the door into the cool night air, she shivered, cold and scared.  
>He wrapped his arms around her waist ready to apparate. "A wand, I need a wand." She began, one wand would not suffice the two of them. Where would they get one?<p>

"I have that matter attended too, Hermione. Now if you will give me my wand I will give you yours."  
>"Mine?"<br>"I went back to Grimmauld place to grab you a few things and noticed it on the bedside table."  
>She pulled his wand from her jeans pocket handing it to him, he fished around in his robes for hers. She could hardly contain her excitement when he handed it to her. She reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, a token of her appreciation. She felt whole again.<p>

"Now we have that sorted we must go, time really is running out for us."  
>She could hardly manage a nod before she felt herself once again spinning and being pulled into a centrifical force. They landed in a dense thick forest, not much different to the forbidden forest. A large log cabin stood before them. Cobwebs on the windows and doors told Hermione it had not seen an inhabitant in a long time.<br>"A place my muggle grandfather owned and brought me here through my child hood. It will serve us our purpose. No one will come by here but I will put up wards just to be on the safe side."

She followed the man into the log cabin. It was dusty and dank and smelt the same as it looked. The furniture worn and dusty, the rug in the middle of the floor before the fire place threadbare and mud covered. A large book case stood pushed up against the side over flowing with books thrown hap haphazardly into the shelving.

A small kitchen was parted from the sitting room by only a kitchen bench. She followed him off into a door to the right, a large queen bed in the middle of the small room, the covers crumpled and the sheet half hanging off the edge.  
>"It is not much and needs a clean but it will do us for what we need." She agreed nodding her head watching as he rummaged once more in his robes, producing a small palm sized bag. He placed it on the bed and waved his wand above it lazily, watching as the bag went to it's normal size, she now knew where he was keeping all the things he had fetched for her.<br>"You have clothes in that bag." He nodded.  
>"Clothes, food, supplies, potions anything we may need. Try to stay close to the cabin at all times if not as close to me as you can. I will head out now and set the wards. Stay put until I get back. Keep your wand on you at all times." He turned on his heel leaving her alone in the musty smelling cabin.<br>She was tired, she just wanted to sleep, she looked at the dirty grime covered bed longingly. Pulling the bag off she gently placed it on the floor. Grabbing her wand she muttered _Scourgify_ under her breath. The bed was now sparkling clean and like new again. She quickly made the bed, pulling the covers back she slipped quickly took her clothes off, dumping them in a pile at her feet she climbed into the bed.  
>She began thinking, about the events that had unfolded. Severus Snape had put his own neck out to the chopping block for her. He had gone against the dark lord and had fucked up nearly two decades of work that he had put it. He had given it all up for her. To save her and get her to safety. Now it was just up to Harry. He needed to put an end to all of this, how would she get information out to him? How would anyone know where the two of them had gone too? She hardly doubted it Severus had left him a cheery little note on the bench located the details of their disappearance and a forwarding address. <p>

Half an hour later he came back from setting his wards. He had started a kilometre away from the cabin and re set them every 20 meters in. He had set up intruder alerts, he was sure know one or nothing would find them out here but he wanted to be 150% sure of that.

He would be a wanted man once the dark lord realised he had in fact been a traitor. If he was caught he knew he would be as good as dead and Hermione too. If it was anyone else the dark lord had captured and brought in for him to torture he would have no hesitation in raising his wand to them. But this was Hermione, the girl he found attractive, attractive enough it was fatal. He had given up everything for her and her safety. He could have left her there, to be raped and tortured until she had enough her soul left her body and she died a broken woman, but his heart yearned for her.  
>Sighing wearily he stepped back inside, lighting the fire with no effort thanks to his wand he headed to the bedroom to find her.<p>

She was asleep, in the middle of the bed, tangled in the covers her bare legs hanging out it was right then and there he knew why he had thrown it all away. She was breath taking beautiful when she was asleep and had her mouth shut. He could not help but smile at her, she awakened the soft Severus within him, the one that could feel happiness and love, the one that wanted to get married and settle down. The one that had put his life on the line for her and would take the killing curse should he need too.

He shrugged out of his outer robe folding it neatly over the foot of the bed, carefully his jacket and pants followed along with his shirt. Leaving him in only socks and underwear he slid into bed, pressing his chest to her back and an arm over her hip, he could sleep tonight, properly. The best night sleep he would have had since he had left her.

SS/HG  
>"Lucius, please fetch me the prisoner, I wish to set her free to Potter with a message." His yellow teeth flashed in the light of the room, rubbing his hands together in anticipation he could not wait to fix the mud blood slut.<p>

Lucius returned not more than two minutes later, a sullen expression on his face, he kept his gaze to the floor, he hated being the bearer of bad news.

"Where is she, Lucius," His voice hoarse and raspy.  
>"Well you see, My lord I am unsure how to tell you this." His gaze kept to the floor.<br>"Well spit it out man," He hissed venomously.  
>"The prisoner, My lord" He looked him in the eyes "Is gone." He stated simply.<br>It did not take long for the dark lord to put two and two together "Severus," He hissed.  
>Getting to his feet he began to pace the length of the room, backward and forwards he gaze locked on Lucius the entire time.<br>"Find them and kill them on site. Go to Hogwarts, check the Blacks house and Severus' house at Spinner end . I cannot afford this, Lucius. He knows of my plans and with his knowledge he would have enough to bring this whole plan to a sickening halt."

**A/N: Now they are on the run. Not much to this chapter other than to show he got away safe and easy and that they are in hiding. Hope you enjoy reading it :) Next chapter will be longer I promise.  
>Keep up the great reviews! I love you all for it.<strong>

**Aliasmel1**


	15. Grow some

Grow some

The cabin, now sparkling clean and smelling much better then it had when they arrived there three days ago. Hermione collapsed in a heap next to Severus on the now clean lounge, admiring her handy work. Stretching she put her feet in his lap. He gently began to massage them for her. He loved having her there and being able to touch her at his own free will. Whilst neither of them were in a relationship as such something was sure blooming between the two.

It was no longer just sex, not that they had any since the last time a Grimmauld place. He would often just walk up to her and give her a kiss, she would walk up to him and hug him. He often found himself massaging her, to him they felt like a couple even though he knew deep down they were not, but it was nice to play along for the moment.

"I am going tomorrow." He pulled her out of the blissful world she was in, his fingers still working magic on her feet.  
>"Where?," She questioned, worry ebbed into her voice.<br>"To find Potter, tell him what happened and that we are fine," His voice monotone  
>"Do you think that is wise?."<br>He shrugged his shoulders, now was a good a time as any, he thought so anyway. "I will use a poly juice potion, no one will know it is me."

Hermione shook her head, dread creeping through her body. "I don't know. What if something happens to you?"  
>He sighed deeply. "Nothing will happen to me, but if on some off chance I do not come back stay safe, you are a smart girl Hermione, you can look after yourself without me."<br>She sighed "I know I can look after myself, but I do not want to do it without you, Severus"  
>He smiled weakly, she knew how to both melt his heart and make him feel selfish at the same time.<br>"You witch, are both insufferable and sweet." He pushed her feet off of his lap and learnt over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before moving his lips to her ear. He pressed his thin lips to her ear "Sweet, sexy and beautiful." His words were murmured, sending chills down her spine. Subconsciously she moved her head to expose the bare nape of her neck, his lips making an assault instantly. Licking and nibbling away a hot heat began to form between her legs, a moan escaping her. Shuddery breaths slipped from her lips when his hand roamed up under her shirt and across her bare nipples. Biting her neck softly she ran a hand across his hardening cock in appreciation. His cock stirred at her touch, hardening fully under her strokes.

Pulling his lips from her neck he unzipped his pants, pushing them off down his hips they landed carelessly on the floor. He went back to his post, kissing her neck and sucking her ear lobe whilst running fingers over her hard pointed nipples.

She let her hand roam back down to his now bare cock, grabbing the base she slowly ran her hand up his shaft and back down again, almost too painful for him to bear, she made him feel amazing.

Moving to now focus his mouth on her nipples she kept stroking his cock. Running her thumb over the tip his pre cum glistened, wiping her thumb over the tip she spread it over the head before moving her hand back to the base. Cupping his balls with her free hand gently she caressed them, he groaned. Arching her back into him he sucked even harder on the nipple he had in his mouth before swapping to it's neglected partner. She increased the speed of her hand on his shaft even more in response to the pleasure on her nipples. His breath jaggered, hips rising off the lounge a ball of heat forming in the pit of his stomach, shuddering as a stream of hot come erupted from his tip all over her hand and his legs. Quivering he pressed his lips hard to hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth the two tongues met in a moment of need. His hands roamed blindly to the waistband of her pants, he fumbled to get the button of her jeans undone. Once successful he pushed the zipper down hard. She broke the kiss, this time pulling her pants over her hips and onto the floor. The two sat in silence for a moment, heat crept into Hermione's cheeks turning them red. She was still not accustom to being under his gaze half naked. He gently took her wrist and guided her atop of him.  
>Gently he brushed stray hair out of her face, her breathing was increased and she had started to shake slightly. "It will be ok, let me guide you."<br>Hermione's heart beat hard against her chest, he wanted her to take the reins? She could not do this, she had sex only twice before and both times she lay there like a limp noodle. "I can't." She looked to the ground embarrassed.  
>He gently placed an index finger under her chin, lifting her head so her gaze met his.<br>"You can do this, Hermione. Since when did you ever turn down a challenge?," his voice a low growl.  
>She smiled softly, he was right, she was never one to turn down a challenge and maybe she owed it to him after saving her life.<p>

She lifted herself off of him, he grabbed his cock and held it for her as she slowly sheathed him within her hot wet centre. It was acknowledged with an appreciative groan. She bit her bottom lip out of worry. Wrapping both his arms around her waist he gently pulled her up, she followed his movement, he then pushed back down, she obliged.  
>"Just keep doing that." He tried to keep his voice level and cool, she felt so amazing and wet.<br>Up and down she went, she even began to enjoy it herself, the first time she had since loosing her virginity. His cock hit her spot just right, sending small shock wave through her body with every movement. Shuddery breath emitted from both of them, each closing their eyes. Hermione needed no more coaching, moving faster and faster as she felt her need to come getting closer. His grip tightened on her waist and he legs became shaky. She gripped his shoulders tight and shakily. It hit her like a tonne of bricks, her first orgasm, it started in the pit of her stomach and erupted throughout her body. Breathless and happy she stopped when she felt him shudder beneath him, collapsing onto him in a hot mess she lay his her head to his chest.

"That was wonderful," She mused.

"That it was," He quipped.

SS/HG

"Please don't go." She sat on the bed, head in hands. She did not want a world without Severus Snape.  
>"I will be fine woman now stop the pity party." He pulled on a simple pair of blue denim jeans.<br>"Let me come with you," She pleaded.  
>"No." his voice firm and gaze stormy. He back tracked quickly, placing a hand on either of her cheeks he kissed the top of her head. "You are safe here, Hermione. You will be fine, I will be fine."<br>"When will I expect you back?." She got to her feet.

"Well if all goes to plan, not longer than two hours." He placed a simple gray shirt over his head, pulling on a pair of white sneakers.  
>Hermione sniggered at the sight before her, maybe she did not have to worry, no-one would know it was him, he looked ridiculous dressed in muggle clothes, it did not suit him at all.<br>"What, do tell are you sniggering at," he snapped, feeling bare and wrong in these clothes.  
>"Nothing... You look riveting." Her voice oozed with sarcasm.<br>He rolled his eyes choosing to ignore her whilst he reached into the bag, pulling out a flask of polyjuice potion, he took a large sip of it. Almost instantly it began to take effect, his long black hair shortened and turned brown, his eyes turned blue, his skin darkened to a healthy tan, he grew an inch taller, his nose becoming small and rounder whilst his skin smoothed. Hermione guess his age at around 24.

"Please do tell who you stole the hair from?"  
>"Some random muggle, I like to have these things in my stores, always coming in handy."<br>"Who ever it is... you look sexy." She added a coy sarcastic wink. He just rolled his eyes in response.  
>"I am off now, remember what I said about staying safe, I will be back later." He bent down and kissed her hard on the lips, pulling away he apparated in front of her, leaving her to rub her lips with her index finger sighing dreamily.<p>

SS/HG  
>He walked alone along a far winding country road. Fields of cows and horses as far as he could see. He knew he was getting close, he did not want to apparate directly there in case someone had been watching. Choosing to apparate a good half a mile out from Harry's house he now rounded the last corner, a few houses come into sight. Harry lived in a small country town, far from the hustle and bustle of the city, away from danger and prying eyes. Severus had been there a few times on business.<br>He reached a vacant block of land with a large cobblestone fence on the front. Looking around quickly and noting he was alone he pulled his wand out tapping the fourth brick from the top four times. A quint English cottage sprung into view almost instantly. A beautiful garden full of pink, red and white roses around the cottage, lavender bordered the path. Severus always did think it looked more muggle grandma then a 20 something male wizard.  
>Pushing open the small wooden gate he walked up the path, reaching the door he rang the doorbell, standing back he waited, tapping his foot impatiently.<br>Harry opened the door, a confused look crossed his face, "Can I help you?"  
>"Yes you can, Potter." He took a step forward.<br>"Snape?," He questioned he would know that baritone snarky voice anywhere.  
>"What, where what are you doing here? I thought you were...," He trailed off.<br>"Missing?," Severus interjected.

Harry shook his head "No, Dead. You just vanished, come in." Harry looked around up and down the street before stepping back and allowing him to enter.  
>Harry led him to the sitting room, it was even more grandmaish then the outside of the house. A large wooden coffee table in the middle of the roam with a lace runner. Blue carpet throughout the house with a cream colour wall paper. A large vase of flowers sitting atop the fire place.<br>Severus looked around wrinkling his nose at the room, sneering he thought he would take a quick stab for old time sakes.  
>"You potter live like an 80 year old woman."<br>Harry shrugged "Do you always go into peoples homes and pick on them?."  
>"Yes." His lips twisted into an evil grin as he took a step towards the coffee table, bending down he plucked yesterdays daily prophet into his hand, a photo of himself on the front page with the headline Friend or foe?<p>

It then went on to say it was believed he had abducted Hermione Granger and was holding her captive, He snorted throwing the paper down.  
>"I know you did not abduct her, but do you know where she is?," His voice soft and worrisome.<br>Severus nodded "I have her, safe. I cannot tell you where but I saved her. The dark lord had her."  
>Harry turned almost white, how could his friend be taken by the dark lord and he not know?<br>"And now as such I am on the run with her. I had to leave without a trace."  
>"Know one knew what happened to you. I assumed you were dead somewhere killed by the dark lord and I had no idea where Hermione was. I was hoping it was just a coincidence that she went missing around the same time as you." He shook his head wearily.<p>

Severus walked over to Harry, facing the other man. He grabbed Harry by the shoulders.  
>"Have you found the horcruxes Harry?"<br>Harry swallowed hard. "I have all but two, I cannot do the rest without Hermione."  
>Severus gave him a rough shake. "You have no choice, Potter. I cannot bring her to help you. If we are caught again and anything happens to her I will never forgive myself. They are after us Harry you will have to do this alone."<br>"I can't! I need her, Snape! Without her brains and am just the braun."  
>"Listen to me, this war relies solely on you, Potter. You are the one and the only that can finish this off. I have to go into hiding like a scared bloody mongrel dog with Hermione because of a choice I made. You can go on and fix it, fix it so Hermione can come back and live a normal life, so everyone can live a normal life once again. Grow a set potter and get out there, find him and defeat him." He was yelling by time he got to the end.<br>"I am scared. What if I stuff up, what if I loose?" Harry was as white as a ghost.  
>"Scared! We are all scared Potter, Hell I am petrified but I just have to grin and bare it and not let it show through to Hermione. Every night I have been lying awake jumping at every sound, shitting myself, just so she can get some sleep, just so she can feel safe. I am trying to be something I am not, you can do the same!" He began pacing the room in a fluster.<br>"You have to end this sooner or later, Potter. Hopefully sooner rather than later."  
>Harry just nodded, he raced away only to reappear moments later this a small mirror in his hands.<br>"Keep this close, when the time comes I will let you know. Come please and we can end this together."  
>He gave harry a curt nod taking the mirror from him and placing it inside his pocket.<br>Harry led the way back to the front door, letting him out, as he was walking down the path way Harry yelled out to him. "By the way, you like ridiculous." Severus just kept on walking, mumbling insults under his breath.

SS/HG  
>Hermione threw her arms around his shoulder, holding him tight. "You made it back safe." She said tearfully.<br>He had now reverted back to his normal self, just as he was walking into the door. Pulling away from her he pulled the mirror out of his pocket, handing it to her. "I think Potter wants to talk to you sometime soon, he needs your help."

A/N: Slowly we are getting there! Soon they can be together without hiding or a great war going on. Ah bliss. Hope you all liked it! Let's see if we can crack the 100th review, hey ;).

Aliasmel1


	16. Untill we meet again

Until we meet again

Three weeks had passed since Severus had gone to visit Harry. He was tired, shakily he ran a hand through his black hair. The lines in his face were becoming deeper, his eyes sunken. they had lost their light and spirit. He was now not living he was merely existing. He could hear Hermione in the bedroom, talking, to whom he could only assume was Potter through the mirror he had given her. If it was not him she was talking to he was sure perhaps she was becoming mentally unstable.

He needed to get out, to leave these four walls that felt like they were closing in on him inch by inch day by day, he was sure they were going to suck the life out of him.  
>He hated himself, how could he be so fucking miserable and worn down when he got to spend his time alone with Hermione? He had been nothing but an ass to her for the past two weeks, pushing her away and making her feel like an outcast. In one instance he snapped at her and told her if it was not for her he would not be a prisoner in this hell hole. He had solely laid the blame on her, and you know what she done? Forgave him, told him he was merely overcome with a case of cabin fever, and yet he still kept pushing her away.<p>

Rubbing his temples he could only hold all his hope on Potter brining this to an end... But he would not hold his breath on the matter, Potter was not all that smart. Hermione always had been and always was the brain of the operation.

He heard her heading towards the sitting room of the cabin, pulling him from his thoughts he turned in his chair to look at her. She looked as stunning as ever, her brown curls hung loose down her back, her skin as perfect as a china doll, how could he be so damned miserable when he got to lay next to that every night?

"We are just trying to think of the last two Horcruxes." She shot a confused look.  
>He just shrugged his shoulders in response, if he did know what they were, he would be out there now destroying them.<p>

"Help us, So far we the diary, the ring, the locket, the diadem and the cup. " She counted each one off on her fingers.  
>"Oh I have no idea, Hermione. Maybe Potter is a Horcurx, we can only hope because I am about to head on over there and kill him myself if he does not get me out of this place soon. So if I do kill him I can claim it was for the grater good." Frustrated and annoyed he got to his feet striding to the door in three fluid steps he walked out into the darkened forest, sun attempting to break through the thick trees.<p>

Dishevelled and angry, two things Severus Snape was right now. He loved Hermione, dearly. But if it was not for her he would be a free man right now. He would be at Hogwarts, in his office drinking fire whiskey, the biggest worry of his day would be some nitwit who would come to him with a stupid complaint that if they possessed half a brain could of worked away around it without the need to disrupt him.

He kicked at some dead leaf matter on the ground, he was frustrated he needed a way out of here, soon. Being locked in a cabin for weeks on end was a far cry for the romantic situation he thought it may end up being.

Hermione watched him through the window, she was worried. She had noticed him becoming distant and snappy. He say starting to say things he did not mean, he was becoming the shadow of the man she knew he was. His sarcasm and dry humour had left along with his sanity, she kept pinning all her hopes in Harry, but the truth was she did not know if he had it in him or not.

She watched as he walked away from the cabin and towards the edge of the wards. Where was he going? He would have told her if he was going anywhere. The truth was he had no idea where he was going, he needed to get away for a few moments and feel normal again, even if it was just for ten minutes of his life. He felt a tingly sensation run through him as he stepped through the wards, he was sure the air was cleaner out here, taking in lungfuls of it hungrily.  
>Rushing around the cabin she grabbed the bag from the bedroom, throwing in belongs haphazardly she shrank it and tucked it inside of her pocket. She decided it would be best to take the lot and follow him, in case he vanished.<p>

Chasing after him she ran until she hit the end of the wards, stepping through them she looked left and right, she caught sight of his robes whipping around some trees. Following him in hot pursuit she stopped, panting, when she found him standing next to a fast running stream.  
>"What, are you doing?" She managed to spit out between panted breaths.<br>He chose to ignore her, she hated being ignored. She went to take a step forward when she felt a hot whisper in her ear.  
>"I knew we would find you." The lips grazed her ear softly, an arm hugging her tight around the waist.<br>Breath hitched in her throat as the low grumble of Lucius Malfoy's voice rang through her ear. His voice almost seductive, his touch made her head spin.  
>"Severus!" She screamed, hoping he would hear.<br>He turned around at the urgency in the girls voice, Bellatrix heading towards him like a bull to a red flag, shooting spells haphazardly into the air.  
>She disarmed him, he was defenceless, Hermione was defenceless, atl east they could be defenceless together. He was sure now they would both be dead. And for what? Him loosing his sanity for a few moments.<br>Bellatrix dragged Snape towards Lucius. "Good to see you again, old friend. My my you are hard to track down. Perhaps you did not realise your dark mark is also a tracker. We have pinpointed you to this area for weeks, and now with perseverance and patience, the dark lord will greatly reward us."

SS/HG

"I am sorry." He held his head in his hands. They sat on the cold stone floor.  
>"It's ok, you weren't yo know." She ran a hand across his back, gently.<br>They were back at the Mafloy Manor, back in the dank and cold dungeon. They had hastily been thrown in there, they had no idea what would become of them.  
>"Well, here we are. Alone in the Mafloy's dungeon, wandless, not a soul in the world knows where we are and-." His head snapped to the dungeon door, footsteps getting closer.<br>Lucius Malfoy emerged, wand pointed. "Come." He hissed as he ceased Severus around the wrist tightly, dragging him out of the dank dark cell.  
>He swallowed hard, he was about to find out what was to become of him.<p>

SS/HG  
>Hermione jumped, she could hear muffled voices floating down towards her, muffled screams followed, the silence. Tears fell own her cheeks, she knew something was happening to him, she could feel it in her bones.<p>

Footsteps headed back, a low moan met her ears, a dark figure carried something heavy within it's arms, dropping it unceremoniously onto the hard cold stone floor, she shuddered. It was him. The figure left without even a second glance back.  
>Dropping to her knees beside him, he was stark white, blood dribbled from his mouth, cuts grazed his head.<br>He shook, violently on the ground. She began to sob into his chest. "Hermione," He rasped, softly. She looked him into his eyes, he looked worn and tired, any glimmer of light he had left was slowly being extinguished.  
>He took her hands in his. "I am sorry," He spluttered out.<br>Hermione shook her head "This is not your fault."  
>"Traitors have to pay for the treacherous ways, I am paying for mine now."<br>"No." She sobbed loudly.  
>He pulled one of his hands from hers, with his thumb he wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I really took a battering up there." He forced a smirk, trying to cover up the pain he was in.<br>"They brought me down here to die, so you could watch. Punishment for the path I choose."  
>"No," She gasped. He was not dyeing, she would not let him, but then she did not have a wand to fix him.<br>"You cannot hold off the inevitable." He mused, even in his time of death he was insightful.  
>"I know dyeing is part of life, but why now. Why here." She sniffled.<br>"I guess it is just my time." He squeezed her hand, harder then she thought a dyeing man ever could.  
>"Good bye," She whispered.<br>He shook his head. "Not good bye, Hermione. Until we meet again." He gave her a soft smile. Tired, he closed his eyes.  
>"I love you," The statement only audible to herself.<p>

**A/N: NOOOOOOOO not Snape :'( NOT SNAPE. Poor Snape. What will happen to Hermione? What will she do now she is all alone in the Malfoy dungeons?  
>I was getting bored with the whole cabin scene so decided to spice it up a bit. That and I wanted to get the whole war thing over so I could continue on with the rest of the story. This story was honestly meant to be no more then 8 chapters... Now I just keep getting idea after idea.<br>I hope you like it and I hope I choose the right path for this story.**

**And a HUGE THANK YOU! To all those who made it possible for this story to hit 100 reviews.**


	17. Help from the unexpected

Help from the unexpected

As Hermione leant over his chest, sobbing heavily her head snapped up when the door to the cell opened with a loud rattle.  
>"Is he ok?" The shadowy figured asked, just as they lit the tip of their wand. The blue luminous glow cast a dim shadowy light across their face. Draco.<br>"Can I help you, Malfoy." Teeth gritted words spoken with such a malicious that Draco threw his hands up defensively in-front of himself. She eyed him carefully for a moment, wondering what he was doing here.

"Is he ok?," He repeated again getting to his knees beside the man, holding his wand so the light was now cast over Severus.  
>"No, he is dead," She hissed through sobs, the boys face fell, his heart hit the floor.<br>"God father?," He chocked out meekly.  
>"I could not stop them, I wanted to but I couldn't. I would have been killed, too. I just want this whole war to be over with. I want no part in it and I am only here because the Dark Lord threatened to kill my mother."<p>

Hermione raised an eyebrow, she now felt empathy for the boy, he was truly between a rock and a hard place.  
>"If you want to help Draco, please, help me get out of here."<p>

He shook his head, his blonde hair falling into cold grey eyes. "I wish I could but I cannot, I can't get you your wand, they will know it was me."

He sighed wearily the weight of the word on his shoulders. Hermione stood up, frustrated. She ran a hand across her hip, feeling something small in her pocket she pulled it out. The bag! Oh how stupid was she they did not even know she had it hidden in her pocket.  
>She pulled it out, Draco got to his feet, shining the light on it.<br>"What is that?"

"A bag!," She exclaimed, more excited then Draco had ever seen someone over a mere bag.  
>"What is in it? It is kinda small."<p>

" Everything, potions, clothes, food, wands.. Spare wands!" She eyes Draco off in a hope he would catch her hint.  
>"Please Draco, if you do nothing else to help me in life let this be the one deed, please turn it back to it's regular size."<br>He looked apprehensive, eyeing her off for a moment. He had hated this girl for over half of his life, and now she was at his mercy. He could murder her right here and right now for all anyone would care. He could pin her down and rape her and torture her until she was begging for him to spare her life. And yet, something inside of him, when he looked into her eyes flipped a little switch inside of him and turned his empathy and compassion into over drive.

"Fine." He took the bag off of her, placing it at her feet, tapping the bag three times with his wand the bag returned to it's usual size.  
>"Thank you." She smiled at him. Draco felt a warm feeling inside of him. No one had ever smiled at him like that. There had been smirks at him or a few flirtatious smiles but he had never had a smile of appreciation and thanks. If he knew it felt so good, maybe he would have done it a long time before.<p>

"Can I apparate in here?" She brought him out of his deep thought.  
>He shook his head "No, only outside of the front gates. Unless you are a house elf... And your not a house elf are you?"<br>She rolled her eyes. "Do I look like a bleeding house elf."

Hermione groaned in frustration, she knew how long the driveway was, it would take a miracle if she could just saunter up the way and apparate with a dead man in tow.  
>She eyed him, she had to take him, she would not leave him here in life or death.<br>"The front gates are heavily guarded, there is a ten minute period at exactly midnight where they are unmanned when the change over of the guards take place. That is the only time you can get out. I can help you get to the front gates and then you are on your own."  
>Hermione smiled at him once again, "Where is the real Draco?" She joked. And he too smiled back at her, that felt even better than receiving a smile.<p>

"I will be back later. Play along." He gave her a kurt nod before turning his back.  
>"I will be back for you, you mudblod slut." His hissed slamming the cell door behind him.<p>

Hermione sunk back to her knees rummaging through the bag, pulling out one of the spare wands hidden in the depths of the bag she tucked it into her pocket. Cradling the man's head in lap stroking his soft long black hair, silent tears fell down her face. Her heart was shattered into a hundred pieces. It was at that moment she realised she truly loved him more than she ever thought she did.

HG/SS

"Granger?" A hushed whisper found her ears followed by the gentle clanking of the door.  
>Wiping the tears away she saw him enter her concrete prison. He was her night in shining armour at the moment.<br>"Are you ready? We have to move now we have ten minutes." His voice hurried and hushed.  
>Jumping to her feet she levitated the lifeless man guiding his body towards the exit.<br>"You are not taking him are you?" Draco was puzzled.  
>"Yes! I am not leaving him here."<p>

He sighed wearily running a hand through his blonde hair, this was not part of his plan.

"This was not part of my plan."  
>"Well I am not leaving him." Her voice firm.<br>He threw his hand up in front of him "Fine, fine but you better be fast, woman," He bit out.  
>He snuck up the stairs looking left and right, waving his hand gesturing for her to follow.<br>The two quickly tip toed across the empty entrance hall silently opening the front door and sneaking out into the moon lit world.

Hermione took in a lungful of the fresh crisp night air. A light breeze whipped around them, a million stars could be seen in the sky above. The moon large and ominous.  
>The white gravel beneath their feet crunching with every step taken forward. Draco looked around, nervously. He knew there was no-one around at this time, he watched them every night from his window for the past 6 months.<br>He quickened his pace, she followed suit, the two walked in silence, the large silver gates growing in size as they advanced on them.

He let out a sigh of relief when he had reached them. Gently he opened them, trying not to make any noise, he ushered her out, gently she guided the dead man in front of her.  
>"Go, you will be safe now."<br>"Thank you, Draco. You are a wonderful man." She gently took one of his hands in hers and squeezed lightly.  
>"Thanks." He chocked out.<br>"Come with me, Draco. Come and help us fight this war."  
>Draco looked over his shoulder, he could hear voices faintly carried in the wind. Nervously he looked to her and back to the gates, the sound of gravel crunching could be heard. His heart leapt into his throat beating so fast he was sure he was going to have a heart attack.<p>

He let out a deep breath, giving a single nod. She gently lowered the dead man onto the ground, kneeling down Draco followed suit, grasping a hand, her other on Severus. It was surreal to her, Draco Malfoy had not only helped her escaped he was escaping with her.  
>Draco blinked a few times, his surrounds had changed in a matter of seconds. They were now outside of a cobblestone wall, in a small quiet town. Draco strained to listen, only the cows in the distance could be heard.<br>Hermione stood up, tapping her wand to the fence, the house quickly sprung into view. Harry Potter already rushing down the garden path.  
>"What happened?" A hint of worry in his voice.<br>"He was killed Harry, they killed him. We were caught, they killed him." Hermione wrapped her arms around her friend, sobbing into his shoulder.  
>He patted her back gently, he knew there was something go on between her and Severus but he was not sure what or how deep.<br>"Shhhh. It's ok."  
>"No it's not. He's dead, Harry. Voldemort killed him. He fucking killed him."<br>Draco cleared his throat, he had gone unnoticed since their arrival. Harry turned to him, not even realising he was there.  
>"And what the fuck is he doing here." Harry let his friend go and pulled his wand out from his jeans pocket, pointing it at the other man.<br>Draco held up his hand in front of him. Hermione clutched onto Harry's arm trying to pull him back.  
>"No, Harry. He helped me escape I would not be here if it was not for him." She sounded exasperated as she hurriedly told him.<br>Harry slowly and unsure lowered his wand to his side, looking to the ground.  
>"Well then. We better get inside. You will be safe in here."<br>Hermione levitated Severus' body, taking up the rear as they proceeded into the house.  
>Harry led Hermione into a bedroom, pointing to the bed she placed the man's body on it.<p>

Draco quickly glanced around the room and could not help but give a little laugh inside of himself. The walls an ivory colour. The bed had large lacy pillows with a large floral duvet on top. Vases adorned each of the bedside tables. It looked like an old woman's house.  
>"Are you sure he is dead?" Harry asked.<br>Hermione felt a little taken aback, she was not stupid she knew when someone was dead.  
>"Yes, She chocked out."<br>Harry patted her back once more, Draco looking on, feeling a little awkward standing in the doorway.  
>Harry the proceeded to check for a pulse, the man was cold and the pulse non existent.<br>"You care for him, don't you?" Harry's tone soft and soothing.  
>Hermione nodded. "I love him, Harry." She chocked out through tears.<br>Harry smiled softly at his friend. His heart was breaking for her, while he did not love nor have anyone at this time he could only imagine how she was feeling.  
>A slow minute passed when Harry jumped slightly. Draco still standing in the door way, arms folded cocked an eyebrow. No, it couldn't. Harry pushed his fingers harder against the man's wrist. A pulse, he was sure he just felt one.<br>"Hermione. I just felt a pulse, I think he is still alive."  
>Harry tore his hand from Severus grabbing his wand. He was no healer but he knew enough to become one.<br>Hermione took a step back as Harry run his wand the length of the man. A sky blue light covered Severus, Harry began to chant in Latin, the light turned to purple. The light soon vanished and Harry dropped to his knees, panting.  
>"Harry?" It was Draco's turn to take a step forward.<br>Harry looked up, brown eyes met grey ones. The calm and the storm stared each other down. Draco had changed over the years, his hair longer, his features much stronger and prominent he looked much like his father.  
>Shaking, Harry attempted to get to his feet, stumbling a touch Draco grabbed his hand and steadied him.<br>"He is alive, Hermione." Harry chocked out. He had used up most of his energy and magic on the man, giving him some of his magic and strength to help bring him back from the veil and beyond.  
>They all watched on as slowly, Severus' eyes fluttered open. The light in the room made him squint a touch.<p>

"What are you all looking at?" He snapped. "And what am I doing at Grandma's house?"  
>Harry smirked, Severus Snape had just shared a joke with him and no-one else in the room knew what he had meant by being at Grandma's house. Severus did say his house looked like that of an old lady's. Draco smiled "Yep, he's fine." He still had Harry's hand in his, not even realising.<br>Hermione threw herself at the man, nearly knocking the wind out of him. He gently placed a hand on her back as she once again sobbed into his chest.  
>"Hermione, my robes are soaking wet." He smirked. Whilst still weak and back from the veil he still found the strength to be a cocky sod.<br>"Come on, you can fill me in on everything," Harry whispered, gently guiding Draco from the room.

"I love you." She whispered into his chest. He held his breath for a second, as if taking in what she had sad. The silence in the room was deafening to her, she had just laid it on the table and he said nothing in return.  
>He cleared his throat "And I too, Love you." His words so beautifully simple they added to Hermione's tears.<br>"I thought you were dead." She pulled away from his chest, now caressing his cheek gently.  
>"I was." His word haunting.<br>"But how... why."  
>"I was in the most wonderful place. At Hogwarts but it was magnificent. There was not a student out of line all were smart and well mannered. And there was not a Malfoy, Weasley or Potter around to ruin anything." He sighed, Dreamily his eyes glazing over a touch.<br>He shook his head coming out of his stupor. "Although it wasn't one hundred percent perfect for you my dear were not there." He took her hand caressing his cheek in his own and kissed her fingertips.  
>"I heard you, your voice. I followed it. It was like an angel singing. Just magnificent. It called to me, I could not help but see where it took me. I heard you say you love me. And then I was here."<p>

She gasped slightly, she understood now. Her love for the man was so strong it pulled him from the veil and back to life.  
>He smiled at her, intertwining his fingers with hers "Your love for me must be stronger then you let on, Hermione. People are not brought back from the dead on a mere tiny bit of love."<br>She shrugged "I do love you, quiet a bit."  
>He knew deep down inside she loved him more then anything she had ever loved. She would have had too or he would not be here now.<p>

A/N: Sorry for the slow update! I have been pretty slack lately but needed a break.  
>I did not mean for Harry and Draco to sort of... happen. I did not even mean for Draco to help Hermione. And I told he he could NOT apparate with her to Harry's but he is so stubborn and did not listen to me :

Hope you all like it. See I could not Kill Severus off. I love him too much!

I would like to thank lionessforseverus who gave me the idea of having her love so strong it pulled him from the veil. If anyone else has any more ideas you would like to see, please do tell me.

Aliasmel1


	18. You taste like whiskey, when we kiss

You taste like whiskey, when we kiss. 

Hermione tip toed into Harry's living room the following morning. Draco and Harry sitting in arm chairs either side of Harry's coffee table. A large piece of parchment spread out and the two men, no... boys... Severus was a man, talking animatedly.  
>They both looked up at Hermione briefly as she sat down, watching them intently.<br>"We are just devising a plan to get into the manor and kill the dark lord." Harry smiled at his friend.  
>Hermione only nodded, he said it as if it were an easy task. Draco took a quill and began to draw.<p>

Here are the gates, and the driveway, he was drawing a birds eye view, before long he had the layout of the manor on the paper. "And what is security like." Harry looked to the other boy, who dropped his gaze shyly.

"Death eaters on the gate, death eaters at all the entry points. Nothing can get in or out undetected. Except for a small ten minute gap at midnight."

"And where does Voldemort reside?" Harry's dark raven hair falling into his eyes, a soft look cast over Draco who shifted nervously in his seat. His stomach was doing back flips right about now and he had no idea why... surely he did not find him... attractive? 

"In the throne room," He spat out a little to venomously for his own liking. He was scared... he was not... gay.  
>"Throne room?" Harry questioned.<br>"Father wanted one... He would sit in there for hours pretending he was the king of some far distant land." Draco blushed as Harry let out a snort.  
>"So anyway, we can get in a midnight, find him and kill him." Harry sounded hopefully.<br>A snort came from the doorway of the room, three sets of eyes drifted to the direction. Severus stood there, Hermione almost melted, she always found him handsome but something about him right now made her go weak.

"And you think, Potter, it will be that easy? I assure you if it was he would be dead now," His voice monotone as he sat next to Hermione.  
>"Well, yeah kinda." Harry ran a single hand through his hair, messing it up further.<br>Severus could only shake his head. "And what are you going to do about the last two Horcruxes?" His baritone voice made Hermione shiver.  
>"I.. well I never thought of that."<br>"As usual Potter you are under prepared and over eager to go running wand blazing into a situation you yourself are not prepared for," His voice so soft and so close to the truth Harry shuddered.

"I will... I was going in hoping for the best."  
>"You cannot go in hoping for the best. The best in that situation will be death!" Severus bellowed out, Hermione and Draco both jumped a touch.<br>Harry just looked to the ground, everything the man said was so close to home it made him uneasy.  
>"But, lucky for you, Potter, I do know what the last two Horcruxes are." He grinned maliciously.<br>Harry looked to him, hopeful, Wondering.  
>"One is that ghastly snake that follows him everywhere."<br>Draco shuddered "I hate that thing, the amount of times it just popped up in front of me and eye balled me. I should have turned it into snake soup."

"Yes well that needs to be out of the way before you can even get near Voldemort. Now I would work that into your little plan, to make you a hero. And the second Horcrux Harry, Is you." He raised a single brow as if challenging any of the to question him, of course Harry did.  
>"How did you find that out?"<br>"When they were killing me, which let me tell you was slow and painful, it came up as they were torturing me." He shifted uncomfortably as he thought of what happened to him.  
>"So I have to die?" Harry;s eyes wide.<br>"Yes and no. The Horcrux within you must die. I am unsure if you will die at all, I guess in time we will find out." He shrugged.

Harry's hands sweating and heart beating hard in his chest, Swallowing hard he looked to Draco. Getting to his feet he needed some fresh air, he left the room.  
>"Go with him, Draco, and make sure he does not do anything stupid." Severus' tone bored and irate.<br>Draco nodded, jumped to his feet and followed hot on Harry's heels.

Severus rested his head in hands for a moment sighing deeply. "I did not want to tell him but he had to know." He dropped his hands, looked to the girl next to him, brushing a long pale finger across her cheek. "I want you to have no part in the final battle, woman. I could not bear to loose you."  
>He leant in and placed a single kiss on her lips. "Harry needs me, Severus. I cannot just sit by idly while he goes into face the dark lord by himself."<p>

Severus rolled his eyes "I assure you he can go in without you and he will, you will have no part in this. Let that red headed twit go in and stare death in the face. Not you."

Hermione looked at him, her gaze harsh "I will do as I wish, Severus Snape and I do not need YOU to tell ME what I can and cannot do. I am an adult not a child." Words spoken level and firm.

"Oh come off it, you are hardly an adult, compared to me you are still wet behind the ears. You, woman know hardly anything about life or magic. You think you do, but you do not, you may be a wise head on young shoulder but you have a lot to learn." He rolled his eyes once more, yawning.  
>Getting to her feet she faced him, her body trembling with anger coursing through her "You, Severus Snape are nothing but a cruel evil git, and I now wish you had not come back from beyond the veil," Screaming, her heart pounding hard in her chest.<br>"Is that how it is? Very well." His voice soft and strained, almost sad.  
>Hermione turned on her heel and raced from the room, that man was impossible.<p>

HG/SS

Hermione had spent the following twelve hours locked away in one of Harry's spare bedrooms, crying. For a man that claimed to love her she sure had spilt a lot a tears over him, perhaps she had even cried enough to fill a river.

Harry and Draco had both checked in on her during the day, she would just smile a wet teary smile telling them she was fine, the truth was she was hurt. Cut up inside from his hurtful words.

Severus sat in his room on his bed. He wanted to leave and escape for a while but that was not going to happen. He was meant to be dead, and if he was caught again he would be dead again for sure.

Luckily for him, Harry had the brains to leave him with a glass and a bottle full of old Ogdens. At least the boy came in handy for something, it was not often he was useful.

Walking over to the table that held the liquor he poured himself a glass, right to the top. Setting the bottle back down he picked the cup off the table and drank half of it in one gulp. The warm amber liquid burnt his throat, made his eyes water but at least he would be feeling numb, soon.  
>He could not work out what was wrong with her, one minute she was loving him and the next she had stormed off, Maybe the truth hurts? <p>

Finishing the last of his old Ogden's he slammed the cup down upon the table. He would not let her storm off and have a sulk every time something did not go her way, no. He was going to go find her and make her see reason. Make her see the reason he did not want her to face the dark lord was because he did not want anything to happen to her. The problem with her, he was sure, that she only heard what she wanted to and not the whole story.

Pulling open the door to his room he stalked down the hall way, robes billowing in his trademark fashion. Stopping at her door he thought for a moment. Should he knock, shhould he barge in and assert his authority? Women liked authority, didn't they?

Throwing the door open with a little more force than he would have liked, Hermione jumped in turn. Staring at him wide eyed as he stalked into the room and stood before where she lay.  
>"Can I help you?" She was seething, how dare he barge in.<br>"Yes, you can help me. You can help me by stop throwing your little tantrums when I tell you I do not want you doing something. Your tantrums would be the envy of a two year old." Yep, that was it, he was sure he was going the right way to win her back over.

Sitting up slowly on the edge of the bed her eyes narrowed into slits. "Two year old am I. Tantrums do I?" She eyed her wand thoughtfully that was sitting on the small bedside table. She went to make a lunge for it. Lightning fast he too lunged for it and succeeded. Twirling the long polished wood between his fingers, he smiled.

"Now you will sit here and hear me out, Woman." He watched as she folded her arms across her chest and huffed.

"Now you can go on and huff and puff and tantrum and sook but it will get you no where with me. You are an adult not a first year at Hogwarts. When I say I do not want you to do anything it is because I care for you and I have been there and done that. I have made the mistakes and I tell you so you do not go off and make the same ones." His voice stern, her face fell when he started talking, the reasoning behind his theory was probably correct. 

"I still do not appreciate you telling me I know nothing." She cocked her head to the side.

He sighed in frustration, throwing his hands in the air. "It was in comparison to me, Hermione. You are very bright, so very smart but I was comparing you to me. You are much brighter than anyone your age and a lot brighter then those older than you."  
>She nodded slightly, maybe she did go off the deep end to quickly without thinking about it rationally.<p>

"Now, Woman, here is your wand back." He was sure she was not going to hex him and he deemed it safe to hand it back. Ceasing her around the wrist he pulled her to her feet placing a hot kiss on her lips, the taste of whiskey lingered on his breath. She pulled away coughing. "You taste like whiskey, when we kiss." She managed to choke out.

"So it would seem." He pushed her back on the bed, she fell with a thud, he landed atop of her assaulting her neck. Nips and licks travelled down her neck and across her collar bone, goosebumps soon followed. Tongue roamed freely over bare nape of neck, exhales loud and jaggered. Clothes removed within seconds, appearing folded neatly on the bedside table. A little wand less magic Severus prided himself on.  
>Lips roamed down bare breast, licking, taking a pink bud into his wet cavernous mouth. Sucking,licking playing, moans escaped the girl. Member growing hard Severus rubbed it against her thigh. Pre cum dripping from the tip and staining her leg.<p>

Mouth moved to the neglected nipple giving it the attention it's brother had received. Hips bucked up, nails dug into bare flesh then it stopped.

Forcing his lips upon hers, the whiskey still evident and strong, tongue forced into her mouth, more moans, hands grabbing and clutching flesh like a lion at it's prey. Legs wrapped around his waist in a furry of want, need and desire. Loins aching with need and want. Wet, ready for his cock to be sheathed within her. He obliged, the head pushed into her, seconds passed, forcing the rest of his length within her. She squealed, he groaned. At home is how he felt. Wet, slippery. he began to thrust slow at first then the pace increased as they both neared their climax.  
>Skin on skin they were as close as man and woman could become, he was inside of her, they could not get closer than that. Legs still wrapped firm around his waste her clit began to tingle, she was getting close. Sweat covered his brow as she began to match his pace thrust for thrust.<br>Breath increased, the exchanging of body heat caused their heart rates to increase. "I love you, Severus." She moaned as she was getting closer, now moments from the brink.  
>He looked into her eyes "I love you too, Hermione." A soft rose pink light engulfed the room. The room shook as they both come, collapsing into a heap.<p>

"What was that?" Hermione panted, breathless.  
>"I have no idea," He mused, then raised a brow.<br>"Have you always had that heart shape tattoo on your wrist, woman?"  
>Hermione confused looked to the underside of her right wrist. There right in the centre sat a black perfect shaped love heart.<br>"What... I have never.." She was lost of words.  
>Severus looked to his own wrist, he too had the same heart. His face paled as he looked at it.<br>"I think we are bound by the love you feel for me." His voice a mere squeak. He loved her but he did not think he would ever be bound to her.

"Oh, shit." Were the only words she could get out before there was a knock on the bedroom door.

A/N: Ohhh they are bound :D I had the idea come to me one night that they would be bound whilst making love and declaring their love for one another.

Hope you all enjoy this update. I am loving writing this and have a fair few more chapters to come! We have hit 116 reviews. Let's see if we can hit 126 reviews, yeah?

Aliasmel1


	19. Kissing the enemy

Kissing the enemy

**A/N: Ok.. I have had a few people who seem to think the idea of a love heart on his wrist is a bit girly... It is not that big on his wrist... really and there is a reason for it... Mostly so Harry and Draco can poke a bit of fun... And let that fun begin.**

"Hermione?" Harry's voice followed the knock on the door.  
>"Yes?" She called to him.<br>"Did you just feel that? I thought we were under attack, it must of just been a small tremor." He shouted from the other side of the door.  
>"Yeah I felt it, it sure was something, hey," She called back to him, eyeing off Severus.<br>The door handle began to slowly turn, Hermione threw Severus a panicked look, he just rolled his eyes and threw the covers over their naked forms.  
>"Dinner is nearly..." He was cut short when he realised Hermione was in fact not alone.<br>"Oh... I was not aware you had company." Heat rushed into Harry's face. He knew they would have been sleeping together but to witness it, it really did hit home.

"Anyway." Harry cleared his throat "Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."

It was at that moment he spied a small heart shape on Severus' wrist. Smirking he could not help but have a stab. "I see you two made up, I always knew you had a heart, Snape." And with that Harry shut the door and left the two of them.

Severus scowled, Hermione shot him an amused glance, he growled in return. "Bloody stupid thing." He fingered the tattoo on his wrist, wondering if he could vanish it with a potion.

"Do you have a dagger?" He asked Hermione, Hopeful.  
>"You are not cutting it out, Severus," She bit.<p>

HG/SS HG/SS

Sitting at the table, eating dinner the four of them in silence. Harry kept trying to get a look at the heart on the man's wrist, as was Draco whom Harry, ran off and told promptly. But he was not giving them a look easily. He had his robes on and kept the movement in his hand limited. Hermione was shooting the two of them disapproving glances, and Severus was ignoring the lot of them. Finishing off his food he really could of went for another slice of roast chicken... right in the middle of the table, it would of meant leaning over and risking them seeing the mark.

"Could someone please pass the chicken?" He asked no one in particular. His request fell on deaf ears, growling he leant across the table, his sleeve sliding up just enough for them to see the heart. Draco and Harry both tried to keep straight faces, shooting each other glances, snorting trying too keep the laughter in they felt like spilling.

Hermione, whom was getting caught up with all the laughing had to breath in deeply and keep her gaze to the table to stop herself from bursting out in laughter.

"Hey Hermione, would you say he wears his heart on his sleeve?" Draco had tears steaming down his face as the potions master shot him a look of hatred.  
>Hermione could only keep looking at the table, her body shaking as she silently laughed.<br>"I always knew he had a black heart." Harry chimed in, tears too falling down his face.  
>"Just glad it is not gold. A heart of gold would not suit him." Draco, who was now clutching his sides and gasping for air managed to spit out.<p>

The whole time Severus just sat there, seething. Hermione looked up too him, she could tell he was far from amused, his eyes on fire.  
>"Sorry, Snape." Harry wiped the tears of mirth from his face. "Could you find it in your heart to forgive us." That sent Hermione over the edge, she could not compose herself any longer, laugher ripped from inside of her. It was even funnier for her that Severus sat there, grinding his teeth and had nothing at all too say. He would let them have they're fun and get it out of they're system seeing as he had no known way to get rid of the damn thing.<p>

"If he holds his hand out in front of him he can always follow his heart." It was Hermione's turn to make a stab at it. Both Harry and Draco laughed harder, Draco now on his knees on the floor.  
>"At least if he is undecided he can always go with his heart." Harry making another stab saw Severus now got to his feet and stalk out of the dining room, unimpressed and annoyed that he was the but of the joke.<p>

"Ah come on, Have a show of heart." Hermione called out to him as he left the room. The three of them taking deep breaths trying to calm themselves.

HG/SS

Half an hour later Hermione finally decided to follow him, taking the time to let him cool off, although if she knew him and she did he was still seething.  
>Gingerly she opened the door to find him sitting on the edge of the bed reading an old leather book with gold writing on the front. The book had seen better days. He did not even as much as give her a glance. She sat down next to him, reading over his shoulder. He shifted uncomfortably, he hated people reading over his shoulder. She did not take that as a hint and kept on reading, he only sighed, resigning to the fate that she was not going to stop.<p>

**Heart Bound**

Two people become heart bound when the love felt for one another is so strong their magic binds them to one another during the act of love making when the two confess they're love for one another.

Heart binding is a very old and rare act of magic, the two individuals have to feel a love so great that one could be brought back from the dead.

The heart mark that each is branded with is much more then just a mark. The heart mark can do a multitude of things.  
>First and foremost the heart can be used to bring one to another. If one individual is lost the other just has to hold a finger to the heart and they will apparate directly too the other.<p>

The heart can also give an insight into how the other person is feeling or if they are in trouble.  
>A blue heart means fears<p>

A red heart is anger

A green heart is pain

And a fading heart is the life leaving the other as they are dying. The paler the heart the closer to death.

It is also thought that if the lovers touch one another's heart sexual pleasure is felt.  
>The only way two can become unbound is when the other dies or the love that used to be felt is no longer there.<p>

"Well there you go." Hermione now felt better knowing what had happened.  
>"Yes... there you go." He closed the book and put it gently on the floor lying back in the bed, Hermione followed suit.<p>

HG/SS

Tossing and turning Severus could not get sleep to take over him, rolling over Hermione was sound asleep. Getting up he quietly tip toed across the room and opened the door gently. Heading down the hall way to the lounge room he was surprised to see the light on. Quietly he approached the door way, leaning against the frame he crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry was sitting on the floor, hunched over the parchment that still lay on the table from days prior. His hair a messed heap, knotted and wayward. His face only a mere inch from the page, quill in hand scribbling madly.  
>Slowly, Severus stalked across the room with the stealth of a panther tracking it's prey. He now stood above Harry, Harry looking up and jumped, almost out of his skin.<p>

"Gee do you need to sneak up on people like that?" He tried to gain his composure again, looking back to the parchment. Severus sat on the opposite side of the table, reading over what Harry had scribed. His hand writing still as messy and hard to decipher as it was when he was a first year.

He noticed in capital letters the words 'I MUST DIE' written four or five times. It really was getting too him. The snake must die, the snake must die... Written on the parchment also.  
>Severus scanned over it for a few more moments, Harry had written,over the fence? And then a small scribble of a broom and stick figure riding it. Severus' lips turned up into a sneer.<p>

"You do not honestly think you are going to fly over that fence, do you?"  
>Harry's sad eyes told Severus that was his plan. "I just do not know what to do. I am going to die, I can accept that fact now but I would like to go down with a fight. I am out of ideas and I cannot go on much longer with this responsibility hanging over my head."<p>

Severus felt for the boy, he too had spent years as spy for Dumbledore, always thinking on his feet and having to make rash decisions. He knew the look of the worn down soul, the look of sadness, the tired look in his eyes told Severus he did not want to go on any longer.

"Look, Potter. We will work something out, soon. We already know we can get in there in a small space of time. We will work the rest of the details out later. You will have me by your side as you fight your way to victory."

Harry could only muster up a small smile before eyeing Severus off apprehensively. "Kill me," His words so softy and ghostly Severus was not sure what he heard.

"Pardon?"  
>"You heard me, Kill me now. Destroy the last horcrux and we will go in there fighting for the freedom of the world."<br>"Potter, as much as I love to kill you. In fact, it has been a dream close to my heart for some years I will not do it. Your blood will not be on my hands."

"Please."

"No."  
>"Come on."<br>"Don't Potter... the temptation is too great."

"Well do it."  
>"No, and I bid you a good night, Potter." Severus got to his feet and left the room, leaving Harry to mull over his death.<br>Minutes later the door way was darkened once more "Changed you mind?" Harry still scribbling on the parchment before him.  
>"Changed my mind on what?" Came the cool voice of Draco Malfoy.<br>Harry looked up and blushed slightly. "Sorry, I thought you were Snape."  
>"Sorry to disappoint you."<br>"No I would much rather it was you..." Harry trailed off as he stared Draco up and down a few times, licking his lips absent-mindedly.

Draco caught Harry's gaze, holding it, almost commanding Harry to stare him in the eyes. Harry felt a hot flush run through his body as goosebumps covered his skin. Draco's cold grey eyes getting lost in Harry's green eyes. The two staring into one another's soul for a moment. Draco slowly sat down next to Harry, still not breaking the gaze. Harry reached a single finger up running it across Draco's cheek and brushing it across his lower lip. Draco's response was to part his lips and suck Harry's finger into his mouth. Harry shuddered slightly before pulling his finger from the wet cavern. He had always found Draco fascinating, intimidating and sexy all through the years at Hogwarts. "I have always wanted you, Potter." His tone almost cold and condescending.

Slowly as if both unsure leant in, their lips touching lightly, before Harry parted his lips, Draco took the opportunity to make a full assault on Harry's mouth, his tongue diving into Harry's wet inviting mouth.

A/N: Another chapter done and dusted. I could not wait any longer.. Draco and Harry just HAD to kiss but I am way too tired to keep going with the scene and wanted to get it posted up for you all. So I hope you enjoy this one! Hopefully something a little more exciting in the next chapter, yeah?

** EDIT: Memory lapse... At 1 am I seemed to think Harry had brown eyes and not green... :/**

Aliasmel1


	20. Trouble in the form of a Weasley

Trouble in the form of a Weasley. 

**Ok... Ron makes a little visit and Severus becomes jealous... He does not want anyone else to have what he loves... And poor Hermione cops the brunt of his anger!**

"I have something to confess, woman." The two lay together in bed the following night, Hermione's head rest on his chest, he lazily stroked her hair.  
>"Hmmm?" She was too comfortable to even go to the effort of opening her mouth.<br>"Remember those times there was something tapping at your window and you literally shit yourself?"

She propped herself up on his chest leaning her weight on him. "Yes. And I did not literally shit myself." If looks could kill... Well...  
>She looked at him for a moment, watching his expression change on his face three of four times. The first was guilt the second was amusement the third was a look of remorse and the fourth that of worry.<p>

"I well... That was me. It was all a ploy to get you to my bed." Sheepishly he grinned, averting his gaze away from her.  
>It was now his turn to watch as the emotions play on her face, anger, horror and... Amusement.<br>"Well then, you, Severus Snape are a cruel twisted evil man."  
>"Thanks for the compliment." He smirked. She playfully swatted him across the chest.<p>

"Did Potter ever tell you what that memory was we risked life and limb for?"  
>"Oh yeah. Voldemort's biggest fear is death." She rolled her eyes "As if we did not know that. We almost died for nothing."<p>

"Ah but, it did bring us closer did it not." He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

HG/SS

"Hermione?" Harry hissed from the kitchen as she was walking past. Looking left and right to see no one else around she assumed from his hushed murmured whisper he was talking to her.

"Yes?" She questioned him at a whisper as she stepped into the kitchen.

"I need you to do me a favour." Again this was whispered.

"Ok but why are we whispering."

"Because," He whispered. "Because I do not know why. Anyway my favour... My dear." He was now talking at a normal octave.  
>"No, Harry Potter, I am not killing you." She pressed her finger into his chest, pushing him back a few steps.<br>He looked crest fallen. "How did you know?"

She rolled her eyes "Severus told me."

"Severus, hey?" Harry waggled his eyebrows at her.  
>"Yes, Harry, Severus." Letting out a small frustrated sigh.<p>

"Why the need to be so formal? He was Snape to you all through school."

"Yes it was, things change."

"Ah that is right, you were not sleeping with him back then were you.?" The end of his statement turned into a question as he looked at her in worry.  
>She shook her head "No, Harry."<p>

"Oh, good. Anyway the rest of the order will be around later for a meeting. Seeing ass we cannot use Grimmauld place any more. I am not sure if we should hide Draco in a closet and pretend he is not here or let them know."  
>She shrugged "As long as Draco comes out of the closet I do not see that a problem." She sniggered Harry flushed white, did she know? She could not possibly know...<p>

HG/SS 

Hermione sat in the lounge room, Harry to her left in an arm chair, Severus had not yet emerged, saying something about prolonging the pain of sitting in the room with a bunch of brainless oaths. Draco sat idle in Harry's bedroom, twiddling his thumbs, a nervous lump in his throat. The plan was for Harry to come in and get him at the opportune moment and reveal him to the order. Slowly the order started flowing in one by one, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Arthur, Molly, and him... Ron. Hermione did not notice anyone else after that, too busy setting her sights on ron.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, then began pounding hard against her rib cage, palms sweaty, breathing shallow and laboured. She watched him as he swaggered over to her and sat next to her on her right, leaving mere millimetres between them. He was close enough to feel his body heat and smell his breath. Close enough for him to reach out and touch her, close enough for her to put her lips on his. She shook her head at that thought, no, he treated her like an object and she should not be having these feelings for him. Old habits die hard, she guessed, because right now something deep down inside her made her want to leap into his arms. Maybe the consensus treat them mean keep them keen worked on her?

"How are you?" His voice cold. He leant back on the lounge putting his hands behind his head, making a point of brushing his hand past her cheek as he done so.  
>"Fine," She meekly stated. Her ears thumping from her elevated heart rate, attention focused solely on him, drowning out the nattering of the other people chatting in the room.<p>

"I thought you were dead." His words cold as ice cut through her.

"Obviously not." She shrugged.

"Did that greasy git die?" He sounded hopeful.

"Never mind."Hhe sighed looking to the door. Severus' eyes locked onto his own, eyes narrowing into slits. How dare he sully her by sitting next to her. How dare he talk to her, to touch her, she was his and no-one else's. Ron's hopes shattered into a million pieces. He thought maybe just maybe he had half a chance of getting her back. The room fell silent as he quickly strode across the room, sneering at each and every person he passed by. A spot next to Hermione on her left just big enough for him to fit in, he took it quickly.

Snaking an arm around her shoulders, protectively pulling her a touch towards him. A smirk now replaced the sneer, he really felt like the cat that got the cream. He had something someone else wanted for the first time in his life and he loved it. She was his, not Ron's, He would not share her with anyone. Selfish? Maybe... Proud of it?... Yes.

Every single pair of eyes in the room on him, each person shifting uncomfortably in their seat.

"Anyway," Harry began, clearing his throat. "As you can all see, Hermione and Snape are here and very much alive." He gestured too the two of them.

Before he relayed the story of Snape's death and Hermione's part in the whole plan. He failed to tell them all the part where Draco had helped them trying to muster up the courage.

"And that is what happened, and now they are here." His words simple, hoping it would satisfy them.  
>"But how did they get out of the dungeon." Remus raised his brow, questioning Harry.<br>"Well uh.." He threw a glance to Hermione, his eyes pleading for help, she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.  
>Without another word Harry left the room, leaving all but Severus and Hermione wondering where he had gotten too.<br>Severus took the chance to murmur into Hermione's ear, but just loud enough so that Ron could hear. "I love you, Hermione Granger."  
>She pushed back against him a touch, his grip on her tightened, she went to place a kiss on his lips but was pulled from that thought when Remus leapt to his feet, wand at the ready.<p>

Ginny shrieked, Ron jumped to his feet and bellowed "FERRET". Tonks near fainted, Arthur decided now would be a good time to pull his wand out and back up Remus. Molly just sat, staring wondering what would become of the scene before her. Severus rolled his eyes, getting to his feet he pulled his wands from within his robes. Point the long polished length of wood at Remus. "Drop your wand, wolf."

Slowly, he lowered the wand to his side. "Well? What is he doing here.?"  
>It was now Severus' turn to tell them the story. By the end of it they were still apprehensive and had their doubts.<p>

The meeting continued for another good hour after that, Draco, telling them all the details they wished to know of the dark lord and he where abouts. Slowly and surely he was trying to show them he could be trusted.

HG/SS

Attempting to wrap her arms around his body found him pushing her away, confused and hurt, what had she done? "Do not touch me." His voice bitter.  
>She sat down on their bed, looking to him, hurt.<br>"What have I done?" She spat,.  
>"I saw the way you looked at him, Woman. I know what you were thinking. Do you forget I am a master at Legilimens? I can mind fuck you without you even knowing." He bellowed, hurt tearing at his soul.<p>

She opened and closed her mouth a few times but nothing came out. What could she possibly say to that? He caught her in a weak moment.  
>"You, Woman you are mine, no one else's. It is about time you realise that." He paced backwards and forwards in front of her.<br>"I am not an object, you do not own me." Teeth clenched.  
>"You, woman will do well to hold your tongue. You claim to love me and yet the blatant feelings you had for that red head fuck...You did not even give me a second thought." He was hurt. He already lost one woman he loved to another man, he would be fucked if he was giving the second one up, and to a Weasley at that.<p>

"I am sorry, I did not think." Tears welled in her eyes. He stopped pacing and faced her, leaning down so his nose was an inch from her own. "You, Miss Granger, will do will to remember who it is you are bound to." A malicious grin adorned his face.

"Yes, bound to you by forces greater then our own, I did not ask to be bound to you."  
>He could not think straight. Hot white anger ran through his veins, he could hardly think straight, his vision blurring for a moment, he felt light headed. How could she say such hurtful things, how could she sit next to the red head and romanticise over him?<br>Before she or anyone else could stop he had brought his arm back and slapped her across the face as hard as he could. As soon as his palm had hit flesh he felt bile rise, he was no better then his father now.  
>He looked to Hermione, the one he was meant to love. Did he love her? You do not hurt the ones you love, like that. She looked stunned, his palm print spreading over her cheek rapidly. He had to move, he did not know what to do, he began pacing again, running his hand through his long black hair, shakily. What had he done? He was his father born again, abusing the one he was meant to love. He hated himself right about now.<p>

Breathing in and out he paced faster, Hermione watching on, tentatively she held her own hand to her sore hot cheek. Why had he done that? He had never once struck her before, did she ask for it? She had never seen him that angry. Was it her fault? It was her fault, she knew it. She watched him pace, he was in a world of his own.

He could not stay in the room with her, he had done wrong, he did not know what to say. Opening the door he headed out into Harry's back garden. He needed to be alone right now.

**A/N: Ah! Had to get a few loose ends tied up... Like the tapping on the window and Voldemort's memory... I almost forgot about them! I am surprised no-one has asked me to clear it up yet. :P**

**I also had to do a bit of a confrontation between Severus/ Hermione other wise it would just be boring and you would all be like yawn and not come back to the story . Will not be long and they shall face the dark lord, finally! I cannot believe the amount of people who have favourited this story, alerted it, reviewed it and added me as a favourite author. I am flattered... I am just so elated that you all find the time to read my story and enjoy it. And I thank each and every one of you.**

**Aliasmel1**


	21. Nothing like making up

Nothing like making up

Throwing the door open to Harry's back garden, he stalked out into the bright day. The sun hitting his eyes, making him squint. The fresh air welcoming into his lungs, the light scent of lavender and honey suckle mingled in the breeze.

A lush green manicured lawn spread across the yard, the edges looked like Harry had gotten down on his hands and knees and cut them with a pair of scissor. He raised a brow at that thought... It would not surprise him in the least if that is what Potter done.

A few large oak tree's shaded the yard just perfect, beds of lavender, honey suckles and roses tasteful scattered throughout. A large wooden bench under each oak tree, stalking over to the nearest bench he sat down, sighing.

He put his head in his hands, he was truly a cruel, vile man. Not much better then his father, how could he do that to her. He shook his head, but how could she do that to him? After all he had done for her, saved her, protected her she still had feelings for the red headed twit, whom, would not only be dead by now but would of surely seen to her demise long ago.

He risked his own life for her, hell he had died to protect her! He did not ask for much in return, just some humility and loyalty towards him. Was that too much to ask? For her to be his and his only, she claimed to love him yet he knew she still had some deep seated feeling towards him...Why? He was no more of a man than a church mouse. He could not protect her or show her love. He had already shown complete disregard for her feelings and their relationship they once had together.

Maybe she felt dependent on the red head, he was a huge part of her life for so long. Maybe all the mistreatment and harsh words lowered her self esteem and made her think that, maybe, only she needed him to function, to live.

He shook his head, he could not fathom that, if, someone loved someone enough to be bound to them that, they, could still have feelings for another. He was confused, he had no idea what to do. Should he apologise? Leave the house? Wait for her to come to him? Act like nothing happened?  
>He growled in frustration, why were women so bloody frustrating? He did not need to wait around to answer his question of what to do. Hermione, walking,right towards him, seething. He swallowed hard, she looked pissed.<p>

"Severus Snape," Her voice soft, almost eerie.  
>"I-" she held up a single hand, he stopped. He knew better then to talk over her.<br>"Now, I am not angry at you, just a little... disappointed. But you, Severus Snape must realise that Ron was a huge part of my life once. He was my first... " She began to think for a moment "Love." She offered.

"I am aware of that, woman," He countered.  
>"So of course there will always be something, deep down that perhaps should not be there, that I should not feel but it is there. We spent so many years of our lives together. And to say I was not heart broken when I found him in bed with another woman would be a lie. " She shrugged her shoulders, she had put it on the table and if he took it so be it. <p>

"I see," His words slow, as if he was thinking.  
>"You see what?" She asked.<br>"I see now the reason as to why you had the feelings towards him. I am still a little... concerned over it. And I would be lying if I said I had no qualms about it...However... I can over look it, I suppose. I will still have feelings of trepidation that you may up stakes and go back to him."

He stood, his eyes looking to hers as he continued. "However, I will just accept that and come what may." He shrugged.

"You, Severus, must remember a huge chapter of my life was with him. And no I cannot just erase it out of my life, it will always be a part of me."

"I am not asking you to erase it, however I am asking you to turn the page to the next chapter and leave the old one behind. Please. You and I can now right the next chapter in the series and it wull be better then the last.?"  
>She nodded, "Ok, sure."<br>She smiled, he ran a single digit across her red cheek "So sorry," he mumbled as she caught his lips in a chaste kiss.

Harry stood in his kitchen watching the couple in his back garden, out of the window. He was so mesmerised by them. They way they interacted with one another, their body language, the way their lips met... Absent-mindedly he touched his own lips, thinking back to the kiss he had shared with Draco. No sooner had the thought passed his mind, a cough from behind caught his attention.  
>He spun, on his heel, Draco. He flushed a shade of crimson red. "Just thinking of me, where you?," Draco questioned, a smirk upon his face.<p>

"Yea... No." He quickly changed his answer.  
>"Don't lie, Harry. I am a death eater, remember, one of the first things I was taught is how to be great at Legilmens. I can enter your mind without as much as a sideways glance. I can enter and you would have no idea. Which I did and you didn't."<p>

Slowly, almost painfully he walked towards Harry, snaking his arms around his waist. Placing a quick kiss upon Harry's lips he took his attention to the two in the garden. He watched as their lips tangled with one another's, the passion between the two was uncanny and it kinda turned Draco on. Pushing up against Harry's leg his hardening cock pressed into his leg.

"Granger, inside, now." Severus demanded, ceasing her around her wrist and practically dragging her along to the bedroom. He loved fighting because it always meant the most tantalising make up sex.

She objected "But it is a lovely day why can't we stay out here."

"Because I cannot do what I want to do to you out here."  
>"But it is-oh!" Blushing slightly she allowed herself to be led away.<p>

They barged through the back door, Harry and Draco both jumped, looking very suspicious, Severus eyed them off as he walked past. Hermione gave them a quick wave.

"He always knows how to ruin a moment." Draco sulked.

HG/SS

Hermione pushed against the bedroom wall, his body pressed against her own. The two naked, clothes abandoned moments before. Lips roaming her neck, teeth bit into the flesh, a yelp. Kissing where he just bit he moved his lips to her ear.  
>"I know what you want, woman," he purred softly.<p>

She ground her hips against his in response, he really did know what she wanted.

His right hand traced lazy circles on her thigh as his mouth covered hers, tongues touching in a moment of passion, needing, wanting.

He pulled his mouth from hers roughly, she whimpered in response, wanting more. She leant forward into him trying to recapture his lips, he pushed her away. He was in control right now, not her and she needed to know that. He needed to feel in control he wanted to dominate her.

"Touch me," He ordered.  
>She was taken aback a touch at the hint of harshness in his voice, almost like he was in another place. Gently she moved her hand to his hard cock, wrapping her small hand around it, he moaned softly. Softly she rubbed her thumb over his soft velvet head, spreading the pre come. Slowly she began to move her hand up and down his erection, he moaned again biting his bottom lip, leaning into her a touch. He began to feel weak at the knees, he pulled away, angrily. He was meant to be dominating her, he could not let his mind wander.<p>

Taking her by her hand he roughly pulled her toward the bed and threw her down. She looked up at him, scared, she had never seen him like this. It only turned him on more, the look of fear upon her face. He inhaled deeply, the scent of fear mingled with arousal met his nostrils, his cock stirred, he needed this, he needed her.

Straddling her pushed his face closer to her own, his black hair covering her face as he pressed his lips to hers hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth she clamped her teeth down on it-hard. If he wanted to play rough, so would she. "BITCH," he hissed out, pulling away from her a touch. Two could play at this.

He sunk his teeth into her neck just above her collar bone hard. He could feel his teeth piercing her flesh. Her screams loud and pained, she writhed beneath him, thrashing trying to throw him off. He let the weight of his whole body hold her down.

The warm trickles of blood passed his teeth and dripped onto his tongue. The metallic taste heightened his senses as he sucked on the puncture marks, letting out a moan. The girl still writhing beneath him, pain shot down her neck, tears pricked her eyes.

He looked back into her eyes, the tears evident, pain filled and scared, just the way he wanted her right now.

Putting his foot in between her ankles he roughly spread her legs, just enough for what he needed. Roughly he positioned himself at her centre. He pushed in roughly, full sheathing himself in one thrust. She was surprisingly wet for someone so scared. He closed his eyes, just for a moment, she felt so good around him.

Slowly he began to thrust,opening his eyes her own were closed, grasping her chin hard with a hand "Open your eyes, woman. I wish to look into your eyes and watch you as you come." He had to think carefully on his words.

He knew how she had shied away from him the very first time they had slept together, he did not need that again. He wanted to say, I wish to look into your eyes and watch you as I come, but past experiences told him to forget it. He was here for a good time, not to run off after her.

She forced her eyes open doing as he said, he felt wonderful inside of her. Slowly she matched his pace, wrapping her legs around his waist. Digging her nails into his shoulder, she felt the skin pierce, her gaze still on his. The two staring one another down as they fucked. Her pent up orgasm was building, her stomach felt heavy and her breathing increased. Her walls slowly tightening around his cock.  
>Oh god, she felt wonderful, was his last thought before he exploded inside of her with a groan. She was straight after, the eye contact never broke.<p>

Panting softly he rolled off of her, she sighed in relief, he was heavy after a while. Getting to his feet he located his wand, pointing it at her neck, a look of question on her face. Was he going to kill her after their love making? As soon as that thought passed her mind the thumping pain in her neck where he had sunk his teeth has vanished. Gently she ran a hand over the spot, it was gone.

"Sorry, got a little rough there," he mumbled, kissing her on the cheek. 

A/N: Wow. It took me half an hour to write the first two and a half pages and about 4 days to write the next part. I just could not get it out. I would write maybe three sentences a day. Anyway... Here it is.

Next chapter we will head on over to do some dark lord slaying!

Aliasmel1 


	22. Wizengamot

Wizengamot

"No! She is not going, I forbid it." He paced up and down Harry's living room. The order sitting, waiting and ready to ambush the Malfoy complex. Directing the tirade of objections at Remus.  
>"Severus, she is not a child and she can do as she pleases and she has already stated that she wishes to come." Hermione sat, watching him pace, she so desperately wanted to go but he had forbid it and honestly she was scared to object.<p>

He pinched the bridge of his nose, turning to Remus, he scowled "Very well, but if she is killed the onus will fall solely upon your shoulders." He watched as the werewolf shrugged, and he snorted. It was fine for him to shrug, if she was to die he was not the one loosing the love of his life, his second chance.

"Very well, the plan." Remus clapped his hands together, the room fell silent, eerie silent.  
>"Severus you will be with Hermione seeing as you cannot bare to be torn away from her side." He grinned sheepishly and continued. "Severus and Hermione and myself and Ron will head in first and stun the first two lots of guards at the front gates and the front doors."<p>

Severus snorted sarcastically, Remus raised a brow "Problem?"  
>"Yes, actually," He was blunt. "You are sending an amateur into do a professionals job, surely there are at least 6 other people in this room, no... Wait everyone in this room could do a much better job then the red headed twit."<p>

Ron scowled but did not dare utter a word to the older wizard. Remus just shrugged "He will be fine." And it was left at that, he knew arguing the point was moot.

"We will send a Patronus when the rest of you can follow, you will wait just up the way out of sight." There were nods from all in the room, Severus could only reside to his fate, fancy sending him and Hermione in first, perhaps to get them out-of-the-way, or use them as bait?

SS/HG

Hermione clutched his hand tightly, she was scared and he knew it. He would do his best to protect her from harm, even if it meant his own life was sacrificed. The two stood, listening, just behind the wall of hedges that lined the driveway, Ron and Remus a little further up also out of sight, the plan for Severus and Hermione to tackle the pair that would come down to guard the gate. The sound of gravel crunching underfoot alerted them both to the fact someone was coming, Hermione's heart nearly jumping out of her ribcage. The footsteps got closer, until they were on par with exactly where they stood. And then they stopped, Hermione held her breath.

"I think I heard something." A raspy voice from the other side of the hedge rattled, Severus recognised it straight away as the elder Crabbe. Severus raised a single finger up to his lips. Hermione still holding her breath did not dare draw another. Before she even had a chance to take it in, Severus had cast an invisibility spell over the two of them, just as the death eater peered around the hedge. Shrugging he continued on with his comrade down the drive way.

"Ready?" He whispered, barely audible. She nodded. They both slowly and quietly jumped out from behind the hedge. "Stupefy," They both yelled in unison. Light erupted from their wands hitting the two death eaters in the back, they fell to the ground, hard. Rushing over Severus bound the two, taking their wands. "Here." He handed one to Hermione, two wands were better than one in a time like this. She pocketed it, keeping her own at the ready.

Quickly, like stealth the two moved along the shadowed way, reaching the end to find both Remus and Ron standing, their two victims also bound. The four hid in behind the hedges, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Severus cast out his Patronus, Hermione watched as the doe leapt along and out of sight. The four waited, patiently for what felt like an eternity, finally the others, a party of 30 strong appeared, Harry taking the lead.

"Ready?" Remus asked Harry. "As I will ever be," Came his blunt reply. Hermione noticed the nervousness in Harry's voice, he was not the confident man she once knew, instead she knew he was nervous about his own impending death.

Silently, Draco led the brigade up the stairs, pushing the door opened her stepped in, not a soul in sight. The group quickly entered not one saying a word to the other. Almost to the throne room, Draco thought it had been too easy, usually there was someone lurking about, he thought a bit too soon. Bellatrix, who was on her way to see her Lord came across the group. Instantly she sent out a Patronus, several more death eaters came to the party.

All hell broke loose, spells cast, people falling to the ground, others flying through the air. Severus managed to grab Hermione by the hand once more, in amidst the chaos. Harry and Draco both followed, slinking out of the firing line.

HG/SS

"My lord," The death eater bowed low, Lucius Malfoy. "I come bearing bad news, Harry Potter entered the complex." The death eater cringed, awaiting his punishment for the bad news, lucky nothing come of it.

"Impossible! There has not even been a whisper of his where abouts," The dark lord rasped, his red eyes piercing through Lucius.

"My lord, I am only telling you what I have witnessed, we have men out there fighting. There is a 30 strong group out there."

"Well, we will just have to wait for Potter to find me."

HG/SS

Severus led Hermione, Harry and Draco down the long twisted marbled halls of the mansion. The four of them managed to escape the mayhem of the fight and were now heading closer towards the dark lord. The four of them walked in silence, Harry almost felt like he was walking the green mile heading to his death. It would have been appropriate if someone had called out 'dead man walking'.

They reached the large black doors, intricate carvings of Muggles being slain by wizards embellished in gold. Hermione gasped, it was truly terrifying. Not something she had wanted to see. Headless Muggles, Muggles cut in half, a pile of dead Muggles with Voldemort standing on top of the pile.

Harry swallowed hard, he was going to die, this was it, he was going to die right here and right now. Draco gave his hand a quick squeeze trying to help easy the others nerves. Hermione shaking like a leaf, Severus held her hand firmly in his, he was not one to walk around holding hands and showing displays of affection but he felt right now warranted it, after all these could be his few lasts breaths.

All seemed to stand, waiting for the other to open the door, before Severus took charge, stepping forward he pushed the double doors opened and walked in.

The dark lord sat in his throne, silver, with green velvet, more carvings of dead Muggles upon it.  
>"Severus?" The Dark Lord taken aback by the appearance of his once most faithful.<br>"I killed you!" Lucius screamed out across the room, he could not believe it, Severus once again had made a mockery of him.  
>The other three followed him, close by, almost as if using him as a shield.<br>"Ah, Harry, nice of you to join us," The dark lord rasped, looking to the small group.  
>"Draco?" Lucius soon forgot his little tirade upon Severus, running to his Son's side.<br>"Oh, Draco, another traitor amongst our ranks, we will deal with you in good time. At the moment me and Potter have a score to settle."

Hermione pushed Harry forward so he was now exposed to the dark lord, the other three now hid behind him. Lucius was trying to pull his son away from the situation but he remained firmly planted where he stood.

"Come, Draco," He hissed in his Son's ear. Draco let it fall on deaf ears.

"Harry, it was so nice of you to visit me, walking in here took a lot of courage, to walk in to your death is something a hero is made of... However it is a shame you will not be around to gloat in the limelight."

"You can kill me, you can silence me but I will always live on."  
>"You Harry Potter are braver then I gave you credit for, however I am bored with this and it is time for you to die," the Dark Lord's voice bored, he sighed as he lifted his wand, almost an effort for him. A green light shot out of the end of his wand hitting Harry. He fell to the floor. Both Draco and Hermione ran to his side, kneeling beside him.<br>"Wake up, Harry, wake up." Draco shook him.

"And now for you three, Severus and Draco, the two traitors will be first. A slow painful death so the Mudblood slut can watch you both writhe in pain as you slowly bleed to death," his voice almost full of glee at the thought of the impending tortures.  
>Lucius' face flushed with worry, he did not want his only son to succumb to his demise so early in his life. He was flesh and blood, after all.<p>

"Lucius, please bring forth Severus first, I will do the job myself this time, then I will know it is done properly." Lucius ceased Severus by the wrist pulling his wand from his hand. Severus only grinned. With his free hand he reached into his robes, pulling the spare wand he had. He pointed it to Lucius' head, between his eyes. Lucius began to shake, he always was a coward. Without another word uttered a green light flashed from Severus' wand and the blonde man fell to the floor, lifeless.  
>Draco, who had just witnessed his own fathers death just shrugged it off, his father was a swine and he got what he deserved.<p>

"Oh well, dear Lucius got what was coming to him," the Dark Lord mused.  
>"Never send anyone to do a job you want done properly." The Dark Lord got to his feet, walking towards the three left in the room. Here it come, they were going to die, like Harry and Lucius had. Hermione huddled into Severus, expecting protection from him. The remaining order burst into the room, some bloodied, some staggering but they made it.<p>

Lucky break, Severus thought to himself.  
>"Ah, I see you have all come to your death. But seeing as I am a nice person I will give you the option, join my ranks or die like your comrade Potter did.." It was a simple request.<br>Everyone shifted uncomfortably on the spot, Harry was dead, should they join? No, of course not. Remus was the first one to step forward and fire a spell at the Dark Lord, the rest of them followed him. They were truly no match for him but it would buy some time for Severus and Hermione who needed to slay the serpent.

They spotted her, hiding behind her masters throne. How would they do it? Hermione pulled a small dagger from her pocket, holding it high in the air she slowly and carefully snuck up behind Nagini. Lowering the dagger hard into her tail, she roused, swinging around fangs bared at the pain. Severus pulled Hermione out of the way.  
>"What do you think you are going to do? Wait for it to bleed to death." The dagger was really no match for it, but it was all she had.<p>

She made a lunge again, breaking from Severus' grip, piercing another hole, this time mid way down the snake who made yet another lunge.  
>"Oh good one, are you creating an air hole for when you are stewing in it's stomach juices." He rolled his eyes as he pulled the woman out of the line of the snake, once again.<p>

He snatched the dagger from her hand, holding it, he ran past the snake, it followed him, he stopped and turned around, it lunged, piercing the snakes throat with the dagger it fell to the ground, injured. He took this as his chance and stabbed the knife five more times through the snakes head. With every knife thrust she became more and more lifeless, until finally she lay still, not moving.

He stepped over the scaled animal, wiping the blade of blood he handed it back to Hermione. "And that, is how you kill a snake."

HG/SS

Sitting in Harry's kitchen the day after the battle, sore and bruised but still alive, he was reading the daily prophet. All had survived bar Ron, whom Severus may or may not of been responsible for his death...After the second lot of death eaters came in to fight he may or may not have deliberately sent a killing curse in his direction, it was all a bit hazy, you know so many people in the one place and all.

Harry had won, of course and was alive and well to tell the tale. In fact Hermione, Draco and Harry were sitting at the table with him sipping tea and recalling every moment in the battle when they were pulled from their conversation by a small brown owl flying in through the window, it flittered around the room for a moment before dropping the letter it had in it's beak on top of the article he was reading.

It looked official, it must be something congratulating him on his part in the war, perhaps a parade was in order. Tearing the envelope open Hermione watched as his eyes darted backward and forwards, his face dropped. He shakily handed her the parchment.

_Dear Professor Severus Snape,_

_Now the war is over, we must bring everyone we can to justice. You are to stand before the Wizengamot tomorrow morning at 9 am for the death of one ___Albus_____Percival Wulfric Brian ___Dumbledore. If you are found guilty of his death you will be taken straight to Azkaban for a life sentence.  
><em>___  
>Ministry of magic misconduct department.<br>____

_Hermione just shook her head as he handed the paper to Harry, Draco reading over his shoulder.  
>"Don't worry, Snape, I will testify at your trial, in fact I will go and get the portrait of Dumbledore to testify as well." Getting to his feet, Draco followed leaving the couple to themselves.<em>

_Grabbing Hermione's hand he intertwined his fingers with her. "I love you Hermione, and I always will. If I am found guilty I want you to be happy, go and find love."_

_"No, I could only ever love you, besides you will be fine." She smiled meekly, she was not so sure.  
>"And if I get out of this mess, I will marry you, Hermione Granger." <em>

_She laughed, surely he was joking. "Nice joke, at least you still have your sense of humour about you."_

_He leant over brushing a stray hair from her face "I am not lying, I am being dead serious." A lump formed in her throat, she had no words, she could only hope that he was found innocent.  
>"I love you, Hermione Granger and always will. Even if you are a know it all at times and can be infurating I will always love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He sighed, he really hoped he was found innocent.<em>

_A/N: Finally it is over with, no more Voldemort and creeping around. I could not bother writing the whole scene on his demise...I hope what I have given you all is enough to keep you happy :) We will also just say that Harry has in fact seen Snape's memories, Obviously not when he was dying or anything like that, we will just say he freely showed him between the time of Dumbledore's death and when he went to Grimmauld place for the holidays._

_Thank you for all the reviews. I love you all for it!  
>Aliasmel1<br>_


	23. Darkest before dawn

Darkest before dawn

Pacing, up and down. Sickness washed over him, he was paler then usual. Hermione sat, helpless on a bench outside of the courtroom with him, waiting to be called in. She began to feel sick, what if he went to Azkaban and she lost him for good, could she live her life without him? Stupid question, of course she could, she had lived her life prior to him coming into it not but 8 months ago, she could live without him again... Of course her heart would be torn, shattered and stomped into the ground.

He stopped pacing, right in front of her and looked down. She looked up and forced a smile, she at least needed to be strong for him. His head snapped to the left as the double doors opened. A short woman stepped out, dressed in black robes. "Severus Snape, you are required." Turning on her heel she hurried back into the room. He swallowed, hard. His heart began to race and his palms sweated. Hermione got to her feet and entered the room beside him. The room was large, a huge amphitheatre type setting, 20 people occupied the large semi circle stand. A small wooden three sided box in the middle of the room. Hermione peeled off his side and sat down on one of the benches, wringing her hands together nervously, she looked around the room, it was void of anyone but the judges and herself and Severus. She watched as he sat in the box. She looked to the faces of the people who would choose his fate, all neutral. She had a bad feeling about this.

She sat for five minutes, she wondered how he felt, it would of felt like 500 hundred hours up where he was under the watchful eyes. What the hell was taking them so long, could they not start already?

She heard the soft sound of voices coming from behind her. Rita Skeeter of course, she needed to be in on anything even remotely scandalous, she slipped in right up the back. Harry and Draco, carrying the large portrait of Dumbledore, they came and sat next to her. Soon after Remus and Tonks, sitting down on the bench behind the trio. And the Weasley family. Although Hermione had a fleeting suspicion they were here to see him go to Azkaban for life. They had heard a rumour Severus had killed Ron...And they did not put it past him. They sat at the back, as far away from Harry, Draco and Hermione, Tonks and Remus, who were all on Severus' side as possible, shooting the five of them a death stare or two as they shuffled along the benches and assumed their position. 

"Awkward," Remus leaned in toward Hermione and whispered. She smiled, he always knew how to lighten the mood.

Severus sat, feeling 40 pairs of eyes boring into him as he looked to his hands, bridging his fingers he tapped them together softly. He just wanted this to be over. He needed to know where his future was heading. Was he going to be fodder for the Dementors? To suck the happiness from within him, leeaving him no more then a cold empty shell. Or was he going to be able to run from the stand, take the woman he loved so, get down on one knee and ask for her hand in marriage. He came prepared, of course, the ring tucked up tight within his robes...Was he being too optimistic bringing the ring with him? Probably. Would he ever get to slide it on her finger and make her his? He doubted that. He sighed, wearily as he looked up to the sea of faces that would send him to his fate.

"Severus Snape, you are here under the pretension that you murdered Albus Dumbedore in the first degree. If found guilty you will be sentenced to Azkaban for life. If, however you are found innocent you may walk out of here a free man, no convictions held against you. " He was pulled from his thoughts when a tall blonde wizard sitting directly in the middle of the stands began to speak.

"Now, Severus please if you would, give us your reasons for killing him." The same lady that had ushered him in now stood in front of him, she looked harsh, not one to be crossed.

"Well, there are a few reasons," he began, searching for where he wanted to start. He sat back in the hard chair he was on, they sure did not want the accused to be comfortable. He brushed his right index finger over his top lip in deep thought.

"It all started when Narcissa Malfoy came to me, begging, nay, pleading with me." He gave the judges before him a quick glance before going on.  
>"She was... Crying. " He gave a quick silent shudder. "I have never been one to turn away a woman in distress, especially one punctuating that fact with tears." He rolled his eyes when he heard a snort emit from the back of the room, Hermione guessed it came from the brood of red heads.<p>

"Anyway, the dark lord had entrusted the task of annihilating Dumbledore to her son, Draco. The weeping woman was sure her son would fail at the task, which, I will add, he did." He shot a pointed look at Draco who sunk low in his seat. Shifting in his seat uncomfortably he continued on. "She begged me to make an unbreakable vow with her, she had grabbed my hand and that snivelling maniac she devil Lestrange had her wand out and was waving it around before I even had a chance to work out what was going on."

"So, you could say you saved both yourself and Mr Malfoy by killing Albus?"  
>His face twisted in thought, yes, that sounded plausible "Yes, I guess you could say that." He said simply, leaning back in this hard god forsaken chair.<p>

"And Would you please give us your recollection of the events that unfolded on the night in question." The woman paced before him, he watched her walk up and down and up and down, she was making him darned irritated, the clicking of her heels on the wooden floor was almost equivalent to Chinese water torture. 

"Well, Draco had just fixed the vanishing cabinet, thus a group of death eaters made their way into the castle. Albus had just come back from Horcrux hunting with Potter back there, Draco had Albus bounded up in the astronomy tower at wand point. He could not do it, Draco that is, could not kill Albus. I come along. Albus pleaded with me, to kill him, so I did. He was dead before he hit the ground." He said it so softly and quietly, no emotion shown.  
>The only sound in the room for moments after that was the sound of Rita Skeeter putting quill to parchment.<p>

"You say he pleaded with you to kill him? We do not believe that, perhaps he pleaded with you to spare him?" The woman, now stood in front of him, staring him down.

He shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes "No, he was dying anyway. He was cursed after putting a ring on, it was a Horcrux of course, he was going to be dead in a little under a year anyway. It was planned that I would kill him if Draco would fail. It was all planned with him, ask his portrait if you do not believe me." He folded his arms over his chest and leant back.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy please bring that here." The blonde Wizard motioned for them to come to the front, doing as the were told, they face Dumbeldore towards the bench of judges.

"This is not something we would usually do, taking a statement from a portrait however... In these circumstances... Bizarre as they are we will allow it. Please do tell us what happened." The blonde wizard leant back in his chair, a smug look on his face, the truth would come out now... A short case and the accused would be at Azkaban before lunch, he loved these short trials.

"It is true, what Severus says. It was planned with me that should Draco fail to see out my demise Severus would see too it. I was dying anyway, and if I meant I could save both Draco and Severus then who am I to begrudge them both their lives? I had my time, they are still young and have great lives to live." That damn annoying twinkle was in his eyes, even now as a portrait.

Severus watched as the blonde man shifted in his seat, thinking "So...Can you tell us some more about that night, the Horcruxs and the vanishing cabinets? " Irrelevant to the case, but it intrigued the man so.

Dumbledore shook his head "I am sorry my dear man, that is a story for Harry Potter, or young Draco Malfoy to tell, another time." He closed his eyes, sitting in his chair and pretended to doze off.

The blonde Wizard sighed heavily shifting in his seat, clearing his throat he began to speak.

"Severus Snape, you are guilty of murder." His voice was flat, plain and simple, to the point. Severus' heart sank as the brood of Weasley let out an excited cheer.

Hermione jumped to her feet, shaking "NO!" her voiced echoed through the large room. Everyone turned to look at her, tears began to prick her eyes, she loved him so she could not loose him.

The blonde Wizard merely raised a brow "If you have finished and gotten that off your chest, I can continue." He watched as Hermione sat back down, sobbing silently, Harry rested a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Severus Snape, while guilty of murder, however the very unique situation it was attributed too, you will hold no conviction in this court and you may leave a free man." His heart jumped into his throat. He was a free man!

Hermione began to sob again, happy sobs. The Weasley got up and walked out in disgust whilst Harry and Draco hi-fived one another.

Severus left the stand, almost running to the woman he loved, wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her close pressing a kiss to her lips. "I love you. He chocked out, not one to cry but he was a free man, he was going to escape Azkaban."

He pulled the ring from his robes, dropping to one knee he looked up at Hermione, gods she was perfect. She began to shake, he began to shake. Harry and Draco began to cheer.

"Hermione Granger you are my world. I have been the happiest I have been in a hell of a long time since I met you. My life was dark before I met you, so very dark. But now I realise why, it is always darkest before the dawn, darkest before your brought the light and happiness into my life, now will you marry me, Witch?"

"YES." He slid the ring on her finger, getting to his feet he hungrily pressed his lips to hers. He was going to be a husband to some, to share his life with her for the rest of their lives. She had made him the happiest he had ever been.

"Thank you," He whispered into her ear. She just smiled, she was the one that should be thanking him for the love he brought into her life.

A/N: A little present for you all for X-mas. I was going to be harsh and send him to Azkaban but... I am a softie and it is Christmas afterall so thought I would be nice. We are heading to the end of this chapter. I have started another fic if you are interested... The one that got away.

Merry Christmas to all!

Aliasmel 


	24. Social Pariah

Social Pariah

"Must we?" He questioned, arms folded over his broad chest, feet planted firmly on the floor of Harry's sitting room, a scowl upon his face.  
>She let out an exasperated sigh, why must he act like a child?<p>

"Oh for god sake, Grow a set and let's

get out of here," Draco nagged, grabbing the elders arm and attempting to haul his big frame across to the front door. This act only got him a disgusted look and a snort.  
>"Must you always be a social pariah?" Harry questioned.<br>"A Social pariah, hey?" Sarcastically words passed his lips.  
>"Yeah you know, social out cast. Never wanting to go and be social, hang around people." Harry casually leant against the door frame, examining his nails before looking back up to the man.<br>"Perhaps Potter, I am what you call a social Pariah because I do not wish to be seen with, hang around with or cavort with the likes of you."

"Ouch, someone get me to the burn unit," Harry's sarcasm would have rivalled that of Severus' at that moment in time.

Hermione stepped in, wanting to break up the war of words. She knew neither of them had hard feelings against one another, but she knew they still liked to take stabs at one another when possible.

"Please?" Hermione looked into his eyes, giving him her best attempted at a heart broken look.  
>"I wont marry you unless you do this, it would mean the world to me."<br>"Oh fine," He huffed. "But I will warn you before we get there I will not be welcomed with open arms and it is likely to end in tears." Grabbing his cloak from where he had thrown it on the back of Harry's couch heading towards the front door and holding it open for the entourage to exit.

Hermione took Severus' hand, Harry held hers and Draco his, Hermione felt herself lurch forward, spinning, she thought she might void her lunch everywhere, willing herself not to throw up she welcomed the steady ground beneath her feet.

Gently she opened her eyes, smiling, the house was as it always was. Brick, two story's tall, immaculate garden with jasmine, lavender and roses. Severus recoiled at the sight of it, much too generic for his liking. Opening the garden gate Hermione led them up the short path, gently she rapt her knuckles against the door. Impatiently she tapped her foot against the step, it had been over a year since she has seen her parents, she felt bad about it but it could not be helped.

Slowly the beautiful stained wooden door opened, revealing a short thin woman with brown hair, Severus raised his brow at how much it looked like an older version of Hermione. The woman's face instantly lit up when she realised her only child was standing at the front door, Hermione launched herself into her mothers arms. The hug seemed to last a life time, her mother letting go she studied the other three.  
>"Harry!" The woman exclaimed grabbing him and dragging him forward into a bear hug.<br>"Nice to see you, Mrs. Granger." He managed to sputter out before she pushed all the air out of his lungs. She let him go, Hermione and Harry now stood in the entrance to the house, Severus and Draco on the door step and Hermione's mother in between them, as if eyeing them off and weighing up whether she should let the two strangers into her house.

Draco was the first to step forward, extending his hand. "Mrs. Granger I am Draco Malfoy." Her mother eyed the boy, taking his hand gently they shook, before Draco pulled back. "Draco Malfoy, are you not the one who gave me daughter a lot of trouble in school?"

Draco looked to the ground "Yes, and I am terribly sorry for that, I was stupid and narrow minded, we are great friends now."

Hermione's mother looked too Hermione who nodded, stepping back she let Draco in. Severus felt like turning on his heel and racing out of this situation. Had he not of been in love with Hermione, he would have. The woman looked Severus up and down from head to toe. Furrowing her brow a few times. "And you are?" She finally questioned.

"Severus Snape," He bit out almost sarcastically willing himself not to roll his eyes.  
>"Oh, great Severus Snape is before me, I almost feel as if I should bow," It was her turn to be sarcastic, but Hermione had told her all about him during her school years. Telling her he was sarcastic, bitter, twisted, a hell of a teacher and his voice was to die for, so far her daughter got the latter one right.<p>

She stepped back, the four of them now in the house, Hermione led them to the sitting room. Draco and Harry sat on a couch together, Severus and Hermione sat on another couch together, causing her mother to raise an eyebrow but say nothing. Hermione's father walked into the room, almost jumping at the sight of the four of them. "Hermione." He bent down and gave his daughter a kiss atop the head before sitting in a single arm chair, white, matching the rest of the couches. Her mother sat next to her father in another single arm chair, silence washed over them for a few moments.  
>Severus looked around the room and mentally cringed, the house was immaculate, not a speck of dust to be seen, it reminded him a lot of Harry's house all florally and covered in doilys, it made him feel slightly ill.<p>

"Where have you been, young lady? A year, well more then a year no phone call, e-mails or letters just what have you been doing!" Her mother, understandably upset.

Hermione took a deep breath and summed up the story in a short five minute speech, her parents listening intently. Once again silence fell over them. Her mothers eyes landed on the ring on her daughters finger, nudging her husband and glancing towards it he to saw it. "What is that?" Her mother asked softly.  
>"Oh this." She fingered the ring gently "A ring." Her mother rolled her eyes "I know what it is what KIND of ring is it?"<p>

"An engagement ring," she mumbled.

Her mothers eyes lit up "Ron finally asked you. Where is he, anyway?" She leapt to her feet and flung her arms around her daughter, nearly knocking Severus off his seat.  
>"No," she snorted as her mother let go and sat back down. "I left him not long after I saw you last, he was cheating on me."<p>

"Are you sure? He was a lovely boy he was so in love with you surely he would never do that." She looked to Harry who only confirmed what Hermione has said.  
>"And besides, he is dead." Draco quipped almost a little to happily. Ignoring the last comment her mother held onto the last shred of hope.<p>

"It is Harry, isn't it?"  
>Hermione shook her head. "Come on now, I think Draco and Harry's blatant homosexual tendency's are out there and glaring at us." Hermione's father pointed out.<p>

"No they are just friends." Hermione bit out as both boys awkwardly shifted in their seats.  
>"Well I highly doubt it is Draco" Her mother taking the focus off the two boys writhing on the couch.<p>

Once again Hermione shook her head, her mother held her head in her hands, oh god, it wasn't was it?  
>"Mother, I am marrying Severus." There she said it, her daughter had just told her she was going to marry a man twice her senior. Her mother began to wring her hands together, she felt like breaking down and crying.<p>

Her only child, her daughter, the one she had given birth to, the one she had hoped would meet a lovely young man get married and have lots of grand babies for her, Ron was the perfect candidate for that and now here her daughter was telling her she was going to marry the older, sarcastic, bitter man.

"Tea, we need tea, Hermione?" Her mother got to her feet, Hermione following. The four men sat exchanging awkward glances. "Well that was awkward." Draco chocked out.  
>"And this is the reason I did not want to come," Severus bit darkly shooting a pissed off glance at Draco who in return slumped low in his seat.<p>

"I am sorry, Severus is it? We always just expected she would come home one day and tell us she was to marry Ron," he sighed wearily running a hand through his hair. "Thankfully that day is never to come." Draco, Harry and Severus looked to the man, surprised.  
>"I hated that guy so much. I mean Hermione's mother loved him, I thought he was a total tool. Severus, look after my baby girl." The man extended his hand to Severus who took it, the hand shake lasted only seconds but the blessing for his daughters hand in marriage was given.<p>

"Are you sure he is the one for you?" Her mother broke the silence as they faffed about in the kitchen, slowly making the tea, boiling the water and setting the cups on a tray.

"He is, we have been through so much the past few months, he offered his own life to save me and he would do it again. He is the one for me mum, I know he is older then me and I know he is not Ron, but I love him and." She took a deep breath trying to muster up the courage to say what she really wanted too. "And if you do not approve so be it, I will marry him with or without your blessing."

Her mother silently cringed at the last statement, never in the girls life had she back chatted or shown disrespect to her, she knew her daughter was strong willed and would only fight for what she really wanted. She sighed, exasperated. "Fine." She held her arms out to her daughter, hugging her in a tight embrace. "If he means that much to you, so be it. We will welcome him into the family with open arms."

"Thank you, mum," She whispered against her mothers shoulder.

HG/SS

"Headmaster, eh?" Hermione's father leant back in his chair, engaging in conversation with Severus.  
>"Well I was until your daughter was taken captive and I went to save her. I was owled only this morning asking for me back." He watched as Hermione entered the room with a tray full of cups and cakes.<br>"Who is the Headmaster of what?" Hermione placed the tray down on the table, everyone grabbed a cup of tea.  
>"Me dear, of Hogwarts."<br>"Oh really? When did this happen? I assumed you have been gone for so long someone else would have had to step in." She handed out the white china cups to everyone.  
>"Yes, it was Mcgonigal, she wishes to retire and offered me to take over."<br>Hermione sat down next to him with her cup "Oh, and when were you going to tell me that, hey?"  
>"Right about now." He shrugged.<p>

"Oh, you could get married there!" Harry who up until now had said very little.  
>"Oh yes and we can plan it," Draco quipped.<br>"Oh I have always wanted to plan a wedding." Harry was beaming at the prospect ahead of him.  
>Hermione coughed, trying to cover up the snigger she let out, perhaps her father was right about the two of them.<p>

"And Potter, what makes you so sure I want you meddling in my affairs." He sneered, taking a sip of his tea.

"Because you love me." He watched as the man nearly snorted tea across the room.  
>"Potter, last time I checked you were on the list of things I did not love. However if it will get you off my case, feel free." He had to admit, he did love Potter, like the son he never had, but he would never tell anyone he felt that way.<p>

A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Had to throw this chapter in as a filler and a bit more of a plot line... I hope you all like it. Please R& R if you love this story =). Nothing like meeting the parents, hey!

Aliasmel1 


	25. Sinistra the man stealing whore

Sinistra the man stealing whore

"I'm bored," Hermione whined as she walked across his office, standing in front of him, the large oak desk separating the two.  
>He cringed, she sounded like a dog whining for it's master. "And please tell me woman what you expect me to do about the situation?"<p>

She shrugged in response to him, watching as he rested his quill on the table and stood up walking over to her. They had been at Hogwarts for no more then a week and already she had enough. She hardly got to see the man she loved. He was always too busy for her, she would see him at meal times and watch as he would dart back off to lock himself in his office. She would sit up till midnight waiting for him to come to bed, resigning to the fate he was not coming she would give up only to feel him roll into bed at 2 am and back out at 6.

The two had hardly held down a conversation consisting of more then three sentences. You could have compared the two to two ships passing in the dark. They would let the other one know they had been seen and then they would be off again. Not Hermione's choice of course. After a week of being shunned and ignored she had taken it upon herself to hunt... Ermm track down Severus which had brought her to where she was now.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pressing a kiss to her forehead "I am sorry, but these acceptance letters will not write, sign or deliver themselves. Nor will the curriculum for the year revise and approve it's self."

"Why don't you go and get Potter and Malfoy over and start planning the wedding."  
>She snorted "You will probably be to busy to attend that, too." She rolled her eyes.<br>"I am sure I can spare a few hours." He pressed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth roughly. She parted her lips and pressed her body against his tightly, wanting to feel him against her, she did not know when she would get to do this with him again. He ran a single hand up into her hair, pulling her head back roughly exposing the bare nape of her neck, nibbling the flesh softly a soft moan passed her lips. He felt good against her skin, soft and sensual.

The nibble was followed by a hot trail of kisses down her neck and along her collar bone. His cock stirred at the thought of taking her on the desk in his office, all the portraits stay silent this may well be the most exciting thing they had seen in eons, the thought of them even watching was pushed out of their thoughts, in fact it had not even entered their minds. He ran a hand across her pert breasts, her nipples hardening at the touch, the hard buds pressing against the thin material of her shirt.

"Severus," she breathed huskily as his hand slowly made it's way under her shirt and across her smooth tight stomach. Her pussy ached for him, it had been weeks since he has touched her sexually, well before the demise of the Dark Lord. His hand roamed over her breasts, he smirked, she came prepared, no bra...How positively Slytherin of her. Teasing the bud softly a breath caught up inside of her, a knock on the door roused them from their heavy petting and lust induced stupor. 

Hermione leapt back away from him, rearranging her self and sitting on the edge of his desk, he scooted around and sat in his chair, his arousal pressing hard against his pants, aching to come out and play.  
>"Enter," he practically snarled out like a wounded wolf.<br>Nervously a beautiful tall woman opened the door, taking a few deep breaths Hermione looked her up and down. She snorted under her breath, professor Sinistra the second biggest joke in the school behind Trelawney Hermione hated Astronmy almost as much as Divination, almost... not quiet.

She watched as the woman practically swaggered across the room, dressed in tight black velvet robes, the neck line plunging to show off her breasts, her eyes lighting up as soon as she caught sight of the man. Hermione watched as he stiffened in his chair, almost forgetting to breath. The woman stopped, standing where Hermione was only moments ago, not even acknowledging her. Hermione cleared her throat, the woman glared at her for a moment "Run off child, adults wish to talk" were spoken with a meek smile before turning back to Severus.

"I wish to go through my lesson plan for the first half of the year with you Severus, but if you are busy I can come back."

He shook his head, eyes locked onto the woman he willed himself not to look at her perfect breasts, he licked his lips absent-mindedly before answering her, "No now will be fine, have a seat." He gestured to an empty seat opposite him, she took it. Hermione watched as the woman pulled a parchment from a pocket of her robes. Slowly she pushed it across the desk, he reached out his hand, she made a point of running her hand over his. Hermione watched, he did not pull back, he almost seemed to enjoy it. She bit her tongue, she wanted to lash out and make a snide crude remark but even sitting here right next to the two she was ignored.

"And maybe if you like I can show you what I will be teaching one night, you are more then welcome to come up."  
>He had still not recoiled his hand, she ran a long slender finger up and down his wrist, a jaggered breath escaped his lips. That was enough for Hermione she got to her feet and stormed out, slamming the large door behind her.<br>"Did you say something?" He looked to where Hermione had been sitting, the spot now empty, he shrugged his shoulders. Unrolling the parchment across the table the woman walked around behind him, pressing herself against his back. He took a deep breath trying to ignore the breasts digging into him.

"This is what the first years will be doing." She ran a slender finger across the parchment, he nodded in agreement.  
>"And the second years." She lowered her lips closer to his ear.<br>"And the third years." Her breath whispered across his ear.  
>"And the fourth." Her lips brushed over his ear lightly. He closed his eyes, leaning into the touch for a moment.<p>

"If you ever want me again Severus, I am yours." She followed the statement with a nibble of his earlobe. He moaned softly, surely his common-sense would kick in soon and he would send her packing, instead he found himself leaning into her touch, he could smell her, it clouded his judgement. The images of the nights they had spent together many years ago flashed across his mind.  
>Oh how good she had felt, wonderful in fact. His cock went hard again, she nipped his neck, oh for Merlin's sake he wanted nothing more to bend her over and drive into her to treat her like the common slut she acted like.<p>

HG/SS

There, that would show them. She felt smug as headed back to their chambers. Nothing was more dramatic then the slam of a door to let someone know you were royally pissed off. Who did she think she was interrupting them and then touching her man like that. She had a good mind to head back and back slap the bitch back to Diagon Alley. Instead she would trust Severus and his judgement, she trusted him after all. She sighed wearily, if she was going to marry him things were going to change. First change would be him spending more time with her. She snorted at the thought, he always claimed he was too busy, how could he be to busy for her?

She reached the room, she needed to talk to someone. Grabbing a handful of floo powder she threw it into the fire, stepping in moments later she was at Harry's house.

HG/SS

"Sinistra that man stealing whore." Draco patted Hermione softly on the shoulder sympathetically. The three of them has made their way back to Hermione's chamber and were conversing over a hot pot of tea.  
>Harry rolled his eyes "She has not stolen anyone, touching a hand is hardly stealing." Harry had to interject and bring some reasoning to the table.<br>Hermione sighed, she was frustrated he just ignored me Harry, forgot I was even there.  
>"Perhaps the two have some history." He shrugged taking a sip of tea and leaning back on his chair.<br>"And I am his present and future, if he wants to be in the past he can just go back there." She said matter of factly.

"Hermione you are getting your panties twisted in a knot for nothing, now we are here to start planning this wedding of yours...That is if you still want to go ahead, now who do we invite?"

"I already have my list written out but I am not sure who Severus wants to invite, he is always too busy to even talk to me, he is probably up there with his precious old flame right now having a great old time," She said in disdain.  
>Harry got to his feet, setting his cup down on the table "I will go track him down and find out, I shall return my friends." He bowed low, winking to Draco.<p>

HG/SS  
>Slowly she unbuttoned his robes painfully slow one button at a time felt like a life time. He wanted nothing more then to hear her scream his name, to feel her nails digging into his back, like old times. He would make her come time and time again, she would tell him how good of a lover he was and then he would leave her begging for more. It was always the way it had been.<br>His cock throbbed painfully, he needed to fuck himself stupid and he needed to do it soon.

HG/SS

Harry slowly walked the halls, relishing in atmosphere of the castle. How he loved it, he missed it dearly some of his best and worst moments of his life were spent within these stone walls.  
>He thought back to Hermione and her worry of Severus being unfaithful with Sinistra, he had tried to quash her fears, after all Severus loved her so why would he hurt her?<p>

A/N: I just HAD to put that it... I have always thought something could of went on between Sinistra and Severus. I guess it has ;).  
>And you all thought it was going to be butterfly's and roses. :P<p>

Do I let them do the deed and he feels like a complete ass hole after it?

Do I let them do the deed and let Harry catch them?

Or do I send Sinistra packing?

I am letting YOU have your say!

I had to spice this story up... Other wise it would of just been boring and lack lustre. Hope you are all enjoying it, I love writing it! We are on the home stretch for this fic so I can concentrate all my energy into my new fic, The one that got away.

Aliasmel1 


	26. Wise words of Potter

Wise words of Potter

"Hurry up," he bit out as the damned woman made a spectacle of undressing him so slowly he was sure a week would go by before he was void of robes.

His head was hazy, cloudy, and he could not get the right judgement, he felt as if she should be pushing her off and screaming at her to get out of his office, but his mouth could just not form the words.

He groaned as she pushed his robes and shirt off of his shoulders, exposing his bare chest to her. She pushed him back roughly in his chair running her tongue from his belly button to his collar bone before placing a needy kiss on his lips.

She had been pining after him for a long time, the many years they had casual sex had taken it's toll on her and she was craving more, she did not care what she had to do to get it, destroy his relationship with Hermione was her top priority, she wanted him for herself. When she got news of his return to Hogwarts as Headmaster it only fuelled her want for him further a man like Severus needed a real woman like herself and not a little school girl like Granger.

He pushed her away for a moment looking her up and down, yep, he could not wait to sink himself into that. He shook his head, why was he thinking like this, he had someone, someone he loved and here he was about commit infidelity and he could not force himself to stop even if he wanted.

Standing up he grabbed her roughly on her hips, forcing her to turn around so her back was to him. Grabbing her hair he forced her to bend over roughly, her face inches away from the desk, knuckles turning white keeping a tight grip on her hair.

Forcing his foot between her ankles he kicked her legs apart, "Ugh, can you not be so rough."  
>"Do not talk slut, unless you are spoken to from here on in." He pulled her head back a few inches and let it go again. His old death eater instincts kicking in, he missed the real rough sex of his latter years, but was not sure Hermione would take to kindly to it so never even tried.<br>Running a hand up under her dress and along the swell of her ass he sunk a long finger into her pussy, so hot and wet, he would enjoy this.

Pulling himself from his pants, his cock throbbed, aching to feel the tight velvet walls around him. Grasping her hips so tightly he was sure they would bruise up later on, a glimpse of something on his arm caught his sight. He felt like throwing up, how could he even think of doing this.

He shoved the woman away roughly, disgusted in himself, "Get out, get away from me you bitch."  
>Not sure what had over come him to get that far with her anyway, the reminder or Hermione sure jolted him out of his near hit.<p>

He watched as the woman stood up and scurried from the room, eyes wide with shock, hair looking unkempt and worn, where had she gone wrong?

A haughty sigh passed his lips as he quickly began to re-dress, he let the woman touch him, kiss him. He held his head in his hands, he had touched her. How could he do such a thing, would he tell her? Could he tell her? How would she take it? She would leave him for sure, he could not have that, he loved her too much to lose her, but then some would say he did not love her enough to do what he had done.  
>He paced the room backwards and forwards for a few minutes trying to think, he felt like shit, he thought perhaps he should throw himself off the Astronomy tower, only implication there was he would have to pass Sinistra on the way.<p>

A knock on his door seen him stop pacing, quickly he made an attempt to finish clasping his buttons, fumbling, shaky hands failed the task they were set. He felt like sinking into the floor when he saw who it was, off all the people in the entire castle, it had to be Potter didn't it what were the odds, and he did not even live in the bloody castle, talk about bad luck.

He laid his shaky hands to rest, trying to put on his best snide sneer he felt he failed, only managing a sad smile.  
>The look on Potters face said it all, disgust and shame, never the less he would push that aside for the moment.<p>

"And what Potter do you wish to nag me about," He sounded annoyed.  
>"You ass hole, Severus Snape, you dirty bastard." Harry drew himself up to full height, looking the other man in the eyes, poking a finger into his chest. Never in a million years did Harry think he would ever stand up to Severus Snape like this, it was amazing what someone could do when they knew their friend would be hurt.<p>

Severus held his hands up submissive. "And what Potter is it that I am supposed to of done that has caused you to let your tongue give me lashing?" Innocent until proven guilty?  
>"Don't give me that innocent shit, Snape." He snorted, how could he even think of denying it.<br>"You were up here, sticking one up that slut while Hermione is in your chambers worried sick. I told her not to worry, you were a good guy and all, would never do that and she had nothing to worry about. I can see I was grossly misinformed of your character. I trusted you." He let out a mock laugh. "Yes, Severus Snape, I Harry Potter trusted you, laugh if you must."

"I did not sleep with her Potter, please do get your facts straight," His voice was bored, but the guilt was gnawing away at him.

"Oh so when I passed her, lipstick smeared and hair askew, that was just a coincidence. And then I get in here and you are clearly redressing yourself, whilst thinking of the repercussions of your actions shown by your shaking hands and blatant lies."

Damn Potter and his observations, the man was too smart for his own good. "Think what you wish."

"Oh I will think what I know, I will go back and tell one of my best friends that her husband to be is nothing but a cheating liar. It will break her heart, but at least I will be there for her, because I am not too busy with other women."

Severus chuckled "Potter you will never be busy with a woman." Harry just cocked an eyebrow, if it was any other situation he would have found it funny, but not right now.

He watched as Potter turned and headed for the door, taking in a deep breath, the boy trusted him, had trusted him, could he trust him and confide in him? He did not want him running off to Hermione and mouthing off facts that were not true.

"Potter wait." He stopped, turning around he met the pleading eyes of his ex potions master, ex enemy and now friend.

"Please Potter."

Harry shook his head, he was not sure why he was doing this. Severus sat in his chair, Harry sat in the chair Sinistra had been in when she first arrived.  
>An awkward silence passed them, each keeping their own thoughts to themselves. Severus trying to form the words he wished to say in his head before spilling them to Potter.<p>

"I did not sleep with her," His words calm

"Bull shit," He met his calmness.

"It is true." He nodded.

Potter raised a brow at this response, perhaps he was telling the truth? The man could be trusted that much was sure.

"Well, why did I walk into the situation I walked into?"

Silence again. Words swirling around his head, threatening to spill out as word vomit, he had to school himself not to blurt out everything at once.

"Oh fuck Potter, what have I done." Were the only words he could end up speaking. Running a shaky hand through his hair.

"What have you done?" Was his only response. He was intrigued.

"I have fucked up." Holding his head in his hands he let Potter use his imagination for a while.

If he did not sleep with the woman, where abouts did he fuck up? Harry was confused, the man was making no sense and he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"I let her touch me Potter, I kissed her. Fuck I... I …. Touched her." He chocked on his words as he thought of the implications his actions could bring his relationship with Hermione. He was going to loose her, that was it his happiness would be over, forever alone a cold and bitter man, growing old and dying with no one around. He would have to remember never to get a cat, he would end up as cat chow when he died, otherwise. Once the cat got hungry he was sure it would start snacking on his corpse. Oh god, why did he do it.

"Touched her?" Harry questioned, he needed a little more to go on.

"Touched her... Sexually," he trailed off.

"Sexually?" He cocked his head to the side, needing more information.

"I shoved a finger up her, there I said it, happy?"

Harry blushed like a school girl in sex ED, he stared at the floor biting his lower lip, he did not really know what to say too that. It took him a while to gain his composure, trying to find the words of comfort and wisdom the man was clearly after. He looked like he was about to ball his eyes out, Snape did not cry, Harry could not sleep at night if he had an image of the balling man in his thoughts.

"Well the way I see it. You have two options, you can tell her the truth... And see how she takes it and risk winding up alone for the rest of your life. Or lie to her having the guilt eating away at you for the rest of your mortal life, till it drives you crazy you crack and end up in a crazy house. "  
>"So insightful Potter." He sneered, the boy was an emporium of wisdom.<p>

He only nodded, he believed the man now he had explained himself and those were the only two options he could think of.

"Of course, you always run the risk of Sinistra telling Hermione what happened, and who would she rather hear it from...You or her?"

Was that a rhetorical question? Potter was impossible sometimes.

"I wont tell Hermione what happened, I will the choice up to you. You confided in me I believe you and now the onus is solely on your shoulders."

He got to his feet and began to walk out, stopping at the door her turned to say "You are a smart man Severus Snape, I trust you will make the right choice." Closing the door behind him he left the man to choose the right path in the matter.

**A/N: Phew! I cannot believe all the reviews I got with 24 hours. Wow it just blew me away! 90% wanted him to send her on her merry way. 10% of you wanted me to send her on her way but for him to have some sort of interaction with her before he did...I went for that option!**

Even thought he forced himself to stop, he is still beating himself up about how far he let the situation escalate.  
>Now... Does he tell her the truth or does he go on about his life as if nothing happened?<p>

Aliasmel


	27. Sometimes it lasts in love

Sometimes it lasts in love..Sometimes it hurts instead

"Was he there?" Hermione asked with baited breath, all she needed was to be broken hearted right now by the man who claimed he loved her enough he wanted to marry her.  
>"No, he wasn't there," His words cool, he was quiet good at lying, a talent he liked to think he had.<p>

Hermione's face dropped "What if, what if." Tears welled in her eyes her voice starting to crack. "What if he was out with her, what if he was fucking her?" Harry tried to force a smile, trying to make her feel all would be fine.

"I passed Flitwick in the corridor on the way there and he said Snape was on his way to see him." He had to say something, anything to assure her and put her mind at ease, even if it means fabricating lies to protect someone else.

"Oh." She sniffled and wiped the stray tears from her cheeks.  
>Nothing like a good lie to make someone feel at ease, he knew he would be the bad guy when Snape confessed to her, but for now she was happy.<p>

Harry clapped his hands together "Right now lets get the invitations written out." He groaned on the inside, invitations for a wedding that had a 99.9% chance of never happening... He kept reminding himself, doing it for Hermione his best friend, anything for her.

HG/SS

"Hermione I regret what I did but." No, that would not do, he shook his head as he paced the floor of his office. It had been six hours since Harry had confronted him. He kept putting off the inevitable, his eyes red and bleary, he wanted to go to bed but did not have the heart to show his face. It was well into the early morning, 2 am to be exact. He kept pacing and going over and over what he would say.

Everything sounded either too forced, too insincere or too rehearsed. He had gone for a little dutch courage, six glasses to be exact so far and still he felt like a coward. He poured himself another glass and slammed it down in one gulp, now seven cups and still the courage was yet to come to surface... Were those Dutch not courageous at all, perhaps it was all a fallacy and the courage was never to be found.

He tried his luck with one more glass, he sat at his desk waiting for the aforementioned courage to raise it's head, nope he would have to go it alone. Taking a deep breath he stood up, drawing himself up to full height and putting on his best sneer should he come across anyone at this hour, although he really doubted it, only teachers were in the school at the moment.

Slowly he made his way along the darkened halls by wand light, the slower he went the longer it would be for him to face his demons. He needed to tell her soon, he was going to go crazy keeping something like that to himself. Finally after the long slow walk of shame he reached the door to his chamber. Deep breath and enter, dark sitting room met him, odd. The whole place with in darkness, she was obviously asleep, great, now he would have to live with the guilt to the morning.

Heading to the bedroom by wand light he cast the glow over the bed, Hermione asleep in the middle of Draco and Harry. He smiled, he wished he had of had a friendship like that when he was younger.  
>Had the two not been... The way there were he would of not hesitated to of grabbed them by their nuts and drag them from his bed, he knew it was an innocent friendship.<p>

He left the room, the three of them in his bed posed one problem, where the fuck was he going to sleep? The sofa? His legs would be hanging off the end of it. And he sure did not think he should climb into the bed with the three of them...Talk about awkward.

Sitting on the sofa he kicked off his shoes, resting his head on the hard arm of the sofa and bringing his legs in close to him he knew tonight was not going to be one he got a wink of sleep, and he did not for one minute think he deserved any.

HG/SS

The sound of voices roused him from his slumber for which he felt he had only gotten five minutes. Opening his eyes the light flooded the room, one thing he missed about his old chambers, the darkness. He sat up slowly, his head spinning, pounding the with ferocity oh one hundred jack hammers. Mouth felt like it was packed full of cotton wool, his eyes were blurry and red. Sitting up slowly, the bile threatened to rise.  
>His eyes finally focusing he saw Hermione, Harry and Draco staring at him. "Well don't you look like shit," Harry pointed out the obvious.<p>

"Thanks Potter, I feel like shit." And he had a feeling he was going to feel like shit for a long while to come. It was now or never... Never seemed like a good option, perhaps he would choose that option. No, he couldn't he had to tell him, once it was out there that was it, the end of his happiness and relationship.

"Hermione, we need to talk." There he said it, or rather hos mouth blurted it out before his brain had a chance to catch up.

"About?" He placed a hand on her hips, stern expression on her face.

"Last night." He threw a glance to Harry who only gave him a quirk of the brow.  
>"Oh god." She shook her head. "You know don't you Harry, what he need to tell me."<p>

Harry only shrugged, grabbing Draco by the hand and rushing to the floo, "Gotta go, left the stove on." And the pair vanished from sight.

"Sit down, please." He learnt forward and made a grab for her hand, she recoiled fast, not wanting to be touched.

"What the fuck have I done," Soft murmurs, hardly recognisable as English dialect.  
>"Yes Severus Snape, what the fuck have you done?"<p>

"I I I," he just kept falling over his words unable to say anything.  
>"Fucked Sinistra?" She interjected helpfully. She watched as he shook his head, a disgusted snort came from within.<p>

"No I." He held his head in his hands, he had made his bed now he had to lay in it, no turning back.

"I, we, touched, heavy petting." He could not even string together a coherent sentence.  
>"How heavy?" She snapped, he was sure daggers may shoot from her eyes and kill him right at this moment. <p>

"Well, she undressed my top half, ran her tongue along my bare flesh, went in for a kiss and then I may or may not of touched her. I am so sorry Hermione, I know what this means and I regret my actions, I could not stop myself, until I saw the mark on my arm and then I found the strength to send her away. Please forgive me." What a stupid thing to say, please forgive me, what was he expecting her to welcome him with open arms?

"You sick dirty bastard. I hate you Severus Snape." Those were the last words he heard from her before she stormed off to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Yep and there is was, his relationship had crashed and began to burn into a pile of unsalvageable crap. His happiness was over as he knew, forever to walk the earth alone.

He was angry, he was irate, he was almost blind from the white hot anger he felt, caused by himself, he had fucked up well and truly. He needed to hurt something, to destroy it. He tipped over the coffee table, walking around the lounge room in a fit of rage like a bull in a fight ring. He smashed the vase off of the mantle piece, the photo of him and Hermione went crashing to the floor. He needed to breath, leaving the chambers he slammed the door so hard behind him it splintered slightly.

Hermione threw herself down onto the bed, huge heart wrenching sobs rocked her body, how could he do such a thing to her, wasn't she enough for him? Was she that bad in bed he felt the need to stray to another woman. She knew nothing good was going to come out of Sinistra showing her face in the office, she had gotten that vibe straight away. Her heart was breaking, the man she loved did not find her good enough. She could never forgive him, she could never just brush the situation under the rug and pretend it never happened.

And there she spent the rest of the day, sobbing into her pillow, thinking about where she went wrong to cause him to stray, to need to feel another woman, to kiss her. She felt betrayed, like she had been taken for a ride. After six hours of straight crying she made her decision, taking off her engagement ring she set it on the night stand. Packing a small bag she made her way to the floo.

HG/SS

Harry wrapped his arms around his friend as she sobbed into his shoulder, she had over looked the fact he too had lied. He stroked her hair softly, Draco fetching tea.

"I am so sorry Hermione, you just cry it all out, you need to get it all out."

A/N: There! I am on a roll lately! Hope you all like it, sorry if it is not what you expected, but I could not just have her pretend it never happened. She would be hurt, shattered in fact and no way could she just over look it.

Aliasmel1


	28. So cunning is Potter

So cunning is Potter.

A month had passed and it was not getting any easier. The guilt of what he had done was still rearing it;s ugly head every minute of every hour of every day. His heart was broken, shattered and the remains were being stomped into ash. The students had come back, he spent a good portion of his day dealing with dishing out detentions, intervening between fights, mostly Slytherin and Gryffindor and talking to parents who were at the moment the bane of his existence. Prior to taking up the job he had no idea this many parents wandered in and demanded to talk to him to talk about little Johnny's grades.

Headmaster was not the glamorous job he thought it would be. Right now he would give it up if it meant she would come back. She had not shown hide nor hair of herself, sending Harry to collect her things. He could only shrug when he said he was there for her things for fear he might break down in tears.

The day he had walked back into his chambers to find her ring on the night stand was the day he died inside. He knew it would happen but he was clutching at straws the perhaps she would change her mind and forgive him, he was stupid to think such a thing.

He had been keeping his distance from Sinistra, he did not trust her and decided it was best to steer clear of the hussy.

His days were a haze, from the moment he woke up until the moment he tried to sleep. Nothing in life mattered right now. He would not of cared if he dropped dead right now, at least he would no longer be hurting.

He wanted to go to her, to talk to her, to try and sway her decision. But she was stubborn, there was no way she would take him back- ever. He was sure of that. She had probably moved on for all he knew.

HG/SS

"You're moping again." Harry pointed out to Hermione as she sat on the couch hugging her knees watching the rain spatter against the window, she felt as awful as the weather was.  
>"Am not." She stated pointedly. The truth was she was moping and she knew it but she did not want anyone else to see her hurt any more.<p>

"Go talk to him?" Harry offered, eyeing her off wondering if he had hit a sore spot.  
>She only sighed and shook her head. He had been watching his friend hurt for the past month, he knew she still loved Severus but she was not going to let him win even if it meant her heart was broken and she was unhappy for the rest of her life.<p>

"I cannot even look at him right now, Harry." She hugged her legs tighter to her chest. "He disappointed me, broke my trust and broke my heart."

"How do you know he wasn't under a lust potion? She could have hidden it in her perfume," Harry interjected.  
>He watched her shake her head. "Come on Harry, you expect me to believe a grown woman used a lust potion. I would've expected that when we were back at School, but a grown woman..." She trailed off... She guessed the logic to Harry's suggestion was there but found it highly unlikely.<p>

"I just think you two should talk it over, it would be a shame for you to throw a relationship like that away?"

"Like what?"

"Like what you and him have...Had." He corrected himself. "He was so in love with you Hermione. Anyone could see that, he would've jumped off the astronomy tower for you Hermione. "

She only shrugged, signalling end of conversation. Harry walked from the room, shaking his head. He had to get the two of them together and he needed a cunning plan.

HG/SS

"You say she wants to see me?" He leant back on his desk, raising a single brow. He found it really hard to believe that after a month and a half of no contact, the girl would want to talk to him. The boy was having him on, surely?

"Oh yeah, she was too embarrassed to come and ask you herself. You know, not talking to you and all she feels a bit stupid."

"And you expect me to come with you now? No notice?"

Harry nodded "Yeah, pretty much."

He watched as the man pinched the bridge of his nose, did he want to see her? Would all the guilt that he had suppressed deep down inside of him come bubbling to the surface again?

"Fine Potter, you win, take me to her."

Harry grinned sheepishly, this was going to be way to easy.

HG/SS

"This better be good, Draco." Hermione huffed as he led her into Harry's sitting room.  
>"Tea." Draco pointed to the pot on the table, a large pile of scones with it.<p>

"You dragged me away from what I was doing for tea?"

"You were lying on your bed feeling sorry for yourself...I thought maybe you had a few moments to spare."

"I need your wand." Draco held out his hand.

"My...My wand. Why?"

"Oh I want to read your tea leaves but need your want to do so. I read it in a book, gives the most accurate way."

She raised an eyebrow, was he having her on? Reluctantly she handed the polished piece of wood to Draco. Just at the moment Harry entered the Room, Severus following him.

"What is he doing here?" Hermione's heart dropped into her stomach, beating so hard she thought a hear attack was imminent.

Before anyone had a chance to talk Harry had Disarmed Severus. "No you two are going to stay in here and talk it out, I don't care if it takes all day." Harry grinned.

"Oh and no chance of getting out of this room, the whole place is charmed, you are pretty much stuck here until we see fit," Draco added.

The two left the room, shutting the two occupants in. "There, now they have no choice to talk." Harry pocketed Severus' wand, pressing his ear to the door, he wanted to know what was going to come of this.

"Hermione," his voice soft, his body trembling, he was in the same room as her, oh gods how he loved her.

Hermione turned her head away from him "I care not to talk to you, Severus Snape." A tear slid down her cheek. Her head telling her to ignore him her heart screaming at her to walk to him and fall into his embrace.

"Please?" Sadness ebbed into his voice, he tried to school his features into a neutral expression but failed. He was damn well miserable and he was sick of hiding it.

"No," she chocked out, sitting down on a couch, suddenly the sky outside had become very interesting, blue and clear, perfect weather.

"Please?" He was almost pleading with her now, he never pleaded with anyone but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I am so sorry." A haughty sigh passed his lips as he sat down, staring at her. He took in every inch of her. From her Auburn locks, her brown eyes, her slender hands led to slender fingers.

His apology only landed upon deaf ears, she was choosing to ignore him. He was going to have to do it, he was going to have to get down on his knees and beg.

Walking over to where she sat he got on his knees in front of her, gently he took her hand, relishing in the feel of her skin against him. She did not pull away, instead he noticed a staggered breath from within her as she gently closed her eyes. She missed his touch. His other hand gently cupped her chin, her forced her to look at him.

They locked eyes, reaching into one another's soul. Hermione studied him, the lines in his face had deepened since she had last seen him. He looked tired and worn, his eyes blood shot and sad, so very sad.

He searched hers, hurt mixed in with trepidation, a hint of sadness within her shone through. She pulled her head away, her hand from his soon followed.

"I am sorry, I cant Severus," He voice soft, tears soon followed.  
>He bowed his head looking to the floor. "What is it you want?" He whispered, tears pricking his eyes. "What is it you want from me?" Sobs soon followed. "Please tell me woman, what is it you want to hear from me, Sorry? I am sorry," He stated, not looking to her, he felt weak and did not want her to see the true heart wrenching hurt.<p>

"What do you need to know Hermione? I will never do it again, I did not mean it, it was like I was under some spell. I have gone over and over it in my head. I could not help it, Hermione. I felt myself being pulled to her, it was all so hazy."

Hermione snorted, eyes watery. "Only thing that pulled you towards her was you cock."

"I admit there is some history there between the two of us, however the past is just that, the past. "  
>"Oh come off it, I saw the way you looked at her, like a fifteen year old boy seeing his first set of tits, it was disgusting."<p>

"I have told you, that wasn't me. Something over come me." A mild anger wound it's way into his voice. He wiped the tears from his cheeks. He hardly shed a tear and here he was shedding them for her, did she not know how much she meant to him?

"You expect me to believe that? And what the next time it happens you will use the same excuse or some up with a new one?" She cocked her head to the side and raised both brows.

"Oh for fuck sake Hermione. Will you just believe me, what do you want me to do? I said I am sorry, if you cannot see I am sincere well then there is no hope us." He got to his feet.

His words rang through Hermione's ears, no hope for us. She was not sure if those were the words she wanted to hear. She was not sure she was ready to throw it all away, to never wake up beside him again, to never love him.

She sat, pondering for a while. Could she take him back? Could she trust him ever again. Veritaserum, that is what she needed right now.

"Do you agree to take some Veritaserum?"

"Wait, what of course I am." Why had he not thought of that before. Truth was he was so heart broken he was not thinking so logical.

"Now if only we had some."

She no sooner finished her sentence when she heard harry call from the other side of the door.

"Veritaserum is in the tea!"

Hermione shook her head, cunning, so cunning that one, he should have been a Slytherin, it suited him to a T.

Leaning forward she grabbed the teapot in her hand, gentle she took a cup, pouring the tea into the cup shakily, she was worried about what the truth may really reveal.

Handing it to him he drank it without hesitation. Sitting down he leant back, hands behind his head, he felt good about this.

"Do you love me?" She had to know.  
>He rolled his eyes what a stupid question. "Yes." The answer was simple and to the point, much like he was.<p>

"Do you have feeling for Sinistra."  
>"No, he almost blurted out, the feeling to bring the truth out compelled him."<p>

"Did you have sex with her that night."

"No."

"Do you honestly think you were under the influence of a lust potion?"

"Honestly, yes."

"Would you ever set out to deliberately cheat on me?"

"Never."

"Do you still want to marry me?"

"Yes."

"You know I am not just going to jump back into your arms. You have royally fucked up Severus Snape, lust potion or not you broke my heart. Are you aware there is some major ass kissing to be had."

"Naturally." He drawled.

She sat thinking for a few moments longer, happy with all responses she called out to Harry.

"You can let us out now Harry."

The doors opened, "Glad to be of service." Draco offered a sweeping bow almost to the floor.

"I guess we have a wedding to plan?" Harry asked happily.

"Not quiet yet, Harry." Hermione interjected.

he was crest fallen, he wanted to plan a weeding but thought he would cease the opportunity of Severus under the truth potion.

"You have ruined my fun there Hermione, however I think I will have a little fun with Severus here."

Severus groaned, he did not have a good feeling about this at all.

"Severus Snape," he began, walking backwards and forwards in front of the man. "Do you find me likeable?"

Fuck him and his questions. "Highly likeable Potter."

Harry grinned "Do you love me?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow, what hell kind of question was that. "Like a son," came his reply, he had tried to keep it in but was unable.  
>Harry now grinning like the Cheshire cat had one last question."What do you think of me."<p>

I think you are an annoying prat, was what his mind was screaming but his tongue told other wise.  
>"Harry Potter, I like you. Akin to what you may thing of what I think of you I think you are brave and courageous, however I also think you would have been a much better Slytherin. I have never come across quiet someone as cunning as yourself.<p>

Also, I think you are a big sparkly fairy the way you carry on sometimes, I cannot believe I used to think you liked witches, the blatant proof that you were gay was there the whole time and I cannot believe it took until you come out of the closet for me to realise."

"Ah I love you too, big guy."

Severus could only shake his head, how the hell did he get into this situation, now Harry knew he did like him after all the boy would try to befriend him more then his prior effort.

"Can we go now before he asks if I fancy him?" He shot a pleading gaze at Hermione who nodded. He stood up and followed her out of the room. He was content, his life was going to be fine after all.  
>He was not going to die alone and be devoured by a hungry house cat. Yes, life was going to be perfect, for the first time in his life he could be truly happy.<p>

A/N: A bit longer this time...Nearly 6 pages long :/ I was on a roll. I hope you all liked it. Now they may be back together it does not mean she is going to take it easy on him, oh no he has to prove he can be trusted again, first thing he has to do...Fire that slut Sinistra...That could be ….fun.

Thank you for all the reviews! They make me smile. Thank you for the favourites, both the story and me as an author, wow talk about humbling!

Aliasmel1


	29. Get out those claws

Get out those claws

"You wanted to see me?" The slender woman pushed open the door to his office, her smug smirk instantly fell when she saw Hermione in the room with Severus. Tentatively the woman walked swiftly across the room, stopping in front of his desk next to Hermione. She smiled at the girl, running a single finger down her cheek. "Run along child, the adults wish to talk."

Hermione only scowled, something she had picked up from Severus and could even rival him on a good day.

"Sit." Severus almost spat in a cold tone, eyes boring down into the woman, who began to feel uneasy. Her knees practically buckled from beneath her as she fell into a heap on the chair, shaking.

He watched as she stared at him, unsure what had brought on the sudden onset of anger. She was beautiful he would admit that, but he had Hermione now. He took a deep breath, this was not as easy as he thought it was going to be.

"You," he began, searching for the words. He took a deep breath, hoping they would come to him- nothing.  
>Hermione rolled her eyes "You're out, you are not welcome here any more. Pack your belongings and get out." A feeling of smug over come her as she folded her arms over her chest.<p>

"Out?" The woman blinked, once, twice, three times, confused.  
>"You're fired," Severus finally managed to find his tongue once more and offer an explanation to Hermione's gleeful rant.<br>"F...Fired?" She stammered, unsure what she had done.  
>"Yes, you are no longer required." He pinched the bridge of his nose, why was this so hard and drawn out, he had expected it to be over by now.<p>

"You cannot do this," The woman yelled, getting to her feet, tears pricking her eyes.  
>"I can and I will," He matched her tone with ferocity.<br>"Under what grounds."

"I don't need any grounds to fire you under, I can do as I see fit and right now, I see fit to fire you. Out!" He snarled, getting to his feet.

"You bitch." She turned to Hermione. Hermione watching the woman through her brown lashes, she noticed her face red hot with anger. Hermione could only smirk. "Problem?" Hermione asked, watching at the woman got more irate by the second.

"You had something to do with this, all of a sudden you come back on the scene and he wants to get rid of me. You want my job." The woman now shaking with pure anger.

Hermione let out an indignant snort "Don't flatter your self sweet heart. I would not want that job if it paid all the Galleons in Gringotts. I personally think you and that subject is a load of crock." She shrugged.

Sinistra, still clearly confused had no idea what she was being fired for. "I just want to know WHY you feel the need to fire me."

"Oh come off it, you clearly know why! You used a spell or a lust potion on Severus."  
>Ah, it was all so clear to her now, she never should have doubted Severus's intelligence to work it out.<p>

Sinistra gave a small smile "What makes you so sure of that, Princess? Perhaps he was just over come with the need to feel someone with experience that he lost his judgement just for a moment."

Severus leant back in his chair watching the two women throw down insults towards one another, this could get interesting, he was sure of it.

"If you weren't such a man stealing bitch you might not have so much experience, hardly anything to be proud of."  
>Severus raised a brow, man stealing bitch, that was a new one for him.<p>

"Are you implying I am a slut?" The woman hissed. Hermione got to her feet, the two eyeing off one another. The tension so thick in the room. "If the shoe fits..." She trailed off, of course she was implying she was a slut, the truth hurt.

"Maybe I just have what men want. Looks, Brains... Not sure they want someone as plain, bland and... Plump as you." Grinning a superior smile at her remark as Hermione tried to stop herself from launching herself at the woman.

"Plump? Are you saying I am fat." She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself she was about to launch herself and tear her hair out. She admitted she was not the slimmest, after she had left school she had indulged in the good life of confectionery when ever she felt like it. But she was not fat either.

"If the shoe fits," Sinistra bit back in a mocking tone.

He was going to have to stop them soon, but it was all so entertaining, but he knew they would more then likely claw one another's eyes out. He would stop them now... No, maybe soon...Maybe.

No more cheap shots were made, the two stuck to their spot as if willing the other to make a move. Each wanting nothing more then to grab a handful of hair and tear it out. Hermione decided she would be the first to make a move. She launched herself from her spot, grabbing the woman's long black hair she began to tug on it, hard. Almost instinctively the other woman grabbed a handful of auburn locks and began to tear. The pain cutting through Hermione's scalp was almost unbearable but she would not let go.

Severus still sat, glued to his seat. All they needed were some jelly and bikinis and he would be part of every man's fantasy. Two woman, fighting over what essentially was him, who would've thought. He was sure he was going to be forever alone in life and now...Well now life was grand.

Hermione swiftly managed to kick Sinistra in the leg, who let out a yelp of pain and in a moment of error let go of Hermione's hair- perfect now it was on. As hard as she could she pulled the woman's hair hard once, Hermione now had her head down low, right where she needed it. Sinistra began to claw at Hermione in a feeble bid to grab her hair but was to close to the ground to achieve such a feat. The woman saw fit to attack Hermione's bare leg with her nails, clawing at the bare flesh like a feral cat.

Every strike of a nail was painful, her skin becoming red and bloody, stinging, she would still not let go. She was not going to let her win. Hermione being one to never give up pushed the woman hard, she watched as she went flying backwards, hitting her back against the wall. She stopped, gained composure and stared Hermione down, like a Lion on the hunt after a Zebra, it was on once again.

The two woman ran at each, much alike to two male Rhinos about to engage in the battle of their lives. Hermione managed to wrap her hands around the woman's neck and began to choke her slightly. She watched as the she coughed and gasped, trying to suck in air. Hermione's face contorted into a manic look, now she would give her what she deserved. The woman tried to claw at her again, her nails grazing over Hermione's white flesh, but went unnoticed.

Sighing heavily he finally decided it was time to step in, pulling Hermione off the other woman, reluctantly I may add. Sinistra brushed herself off, pulled herself up to her full height and spat "Keep that bitch on a leash next time." Before turning on her heel and storming from the room.

Hermione made one last attempt to go after her but was held firmly around the waist. "That will be enough, woman." He spoke sternly, letting her go and sitting back down. Never a dull time when Hermione was around.

"Now I have gotten rid of her will you at least give me one little kiss?" She was yet to touch him, let alone kiss him or even touch him intimately.

She shook her head "No, I have one more thing for you to do."  
>He shook his head, what could she possibly want.<p>

"I want a pet Unicorn."

"Are you mad, woman? You cannot just own a unicorn."

"Well you must not love me enough then or you would catch me one."

"You are mad, how would I catch one? Are you even serious?"

Hermione smiled, "Of course I am not serious, I know you can't keep them as pets, much too noble to be a pet."

Hermione walked around to him and sat on his lap, placing a kiss on his lips, she nuzzled her head against his neck, oh how she had missed him.

"You know, now I have no one to teach Astronomy, you just added one more huge headache to my list."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, you are going to be teaching it."

Hermione sat up bolt right, a disgusted look on her face, he was not serious?  
>"I hate that subject, I would rather jump into the lake with lead boots on then teach that."<p>

"Please?"  
>"No."<br>"Please?"  
>"Keep dreaming."<p>

"Just till I find someone else."

She sighed, " Fine, just till you find someone else and only because I love you."

HG/SS  
>Hermione shuffled about the Astronomy tower, packing up after her 5th year Slytherin class, she must say she did quiet enjoy teaching.<br>She stopped for a moment to look out at the sky, the stars luminous, breath taking.

Severus snuck up behind her with the agility of a lioness on the prowl. Taping her on the shoulder she whipped around, pulling her wand out, heart racing. She breathed a sigh of relief when she seen who it was. "Oh god Severus." She tapped her chest "You nearly gave me a heart attack. You are lucky I did not push you off the Astronomy tower."

He rolled his eyes "I will never live that down, will I." He shook his head.  
>"Sorry." She swatted him playfully on the arm.<br>"I have come to ask you something my dear." He took her hand and placed a kiss upon it dropping to one knee he pulled out the ring Hermione once before had on her finger.

"Will you do the honour of agreeing to marry this old fool again. Heaven knows I do not deserve someone as young and beautiful as you, but I love you. I may not have the world to offer, but the love is there and that is all we need."

She could only smile, nodding he slipped the ring back onto her finger where it belonged.  
>"You better tell Potter he has a wedding to plan. He will positively wet himself with excitement."<p>

He stood up capturing her lips with his, his life was finally coming together and he would not have it any other way.

A/N: Getting into the last few chapters now. I will be sad. You are all such great readers. And taking the time out to review my story just humbles me. I love you all.

Aliasmel1 


	30. Cornish Pixies

Cornish Pixies

A knock on the door was unanswered, pushing the door open, the room was void of any life. Any normal person would have come back later or waited around but not Harry. Knowing how Severus felt about him he felt perhaps he could do a little more then other people could and go without being reprimanded. Grinning like the Cheshire cat he sprinted off to the room of requirement.

Returning not even ten minutes later he knocked on the door, nothing-perfect. Hustling through the door with a large cage he hurried across the room. The cage containing ten very angry Cornish pixies. Harry had wanted to do this to Snape for almost his entire time he had been in the Wizarding world and now he could, and probably get off Scott free due to the man having a soft spot for him, even if he did deny it and act like he hated Harry, they all knew the truth.

Practically running across the room with a spring in his step he stopped at his desk and opened the bottom drawer. Pondering for a moment how he was going to get them in the bottom drawer he shook the cage for good measure. Getting to his knees he angled the door of the cage above the drawer, opening the cage door he shook it, the pixies, now even more pissed off fell with a thud. He flung the drawer shut as quick as he could. This was payback for all the times he had been an ass to him.

Getting to his feet Harry sat in the headmasters office, waiting. He had decided to take up residency in the headmasters own chair, throwing his legs over the arm moving them casually. He looked to his nails, bored.

How much longer would he be? His head snapped up when he heard the large door swing open.

Severus walked in slowly, not noticing Harry until he took a few swift steps towards his desk. He could only shake his head and ask god what he had done to deserve to cross paths with him today.

"Please tell me Potter, why are you in my chair?"

He shrugged, "Looked comfortable." He stretched his hands above his head, his spine clicking into place.

"I see." Came the dry reply.

"I guess you will be wanting your chair back?"

A raise of a single brow said it all, Harry got to his feet, stepping around to the front of the desk and taking a seat.

"What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just wanted to congratulate you on the upcoming nuptials."

"Thank... You." His words unsure.

"Anything else you wish to know Potter whilst you are here or did you merely come to annoy the shit out of me?"

Harry cocked his head to the side, thinking. "Just came to annoy you." He smirked.

"Well can you go do something constructive and leave me, don't you have a wedding to plan or something. I was sure you would be positively bouncing off the walls." Leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs.

"I do, but thought I would come and visit my good friend."

Severus looked around the room with cause before shrugging. "Well he doesn't seem to be here, Potter. I have no friends."

Harry smirked "Come on, we know you love me, you said so. And I am your friend."

He cringed, he knew that would come back to bite him on the ass. Deciding to ignore the friend comment. "Is there some reason you have decided to spend your free time in my presence?"

"No, not really. I do have things to do, Hermione just wanted me to come up and ask you to go over the list on your desk, it is a final draft of guests. And I thought what better way to see my good friend then bring the list up myself, see how it was hanging."

"Hanging..." he could only shake his head at Harry's lack of eloquence.  
>"Well I better be going, would love to stay and chat but places to be, things to do, you know how it is."<br>He got to his feet, spun on his heel walking to the door her turned back around. "Oh, she said something about leaving the list in your bottom drawer when you are done or you will lose it." And left the man behind. If only Severus really knew what he had left behind. He almost skipped from the room and down the halls, oh how deliciously evil was he.

HG/SS

Harry returned to Hermione and Draco, both looking up from the bridle magazine they were reading as he walked in. "You took your time." Hermione stated.

"Yeah well he wasn't there so I waited around."  
>"I see." Came Hermione's blunt reply. She had been spending way to much time with Severus, he was starting to rub off onto her.<br>"And I had to leave him a little something." Harry now trying to stifle a laugh, he was so proud of what he had done.

"Oh no, what have you done, Harry." Hermione got to her feet crossing her arms over her chest.  
>"I... I left him some really pissed off Cornish Pixies in his bottom drawer."<br>"But that is the draw I told you to tell him to leave the list."  
>"Exactly." Harry waggled his eyebrows, Hermione could only shake her head.<p>

"You want to hope he finds as much humour in it as you do." Hermione sighed, she was used to Harry's little shenanigans he could pull at times, but she was sure Severus was not. He had a low tolerance for things and was worried Harry may end up strung by his feet dangling over the Astronomy tower.

"Where the hell did you get Cornish pixies anyway?" Draco asked, still sitting on the floor flipping through the magazine.

"Room of requirement."  
>"Figure's." Draco answered.<p>

"I just wish I could be there to see the look on his face."

"If I were you I would not even be in the castle when it happens." Hermione offered.

"Oh come on Hermione, you have to admit it will be hell funny, and who says I done it, could have been anyone."

"No one would be stupid enough to do it but you." Hermione sat back down next to Draco.  
>"It is only a few little pixies, I am sure a grown wizard can take care of them pretty easily."<br>"You want to hope so." She rolled her eyes at him.

HG/SS

There, he was done- Finally. After two hours of going over the list, well five minutes going over the list, one hour and fifty five minutes of pondering whether to send his mother an invitation. He had not seen nor heard from her for over twenty years, he was not sure if she was even still alive or if she would come. She was the only family he had, should he dare bring her into the mix? What if Hermione hated her? What if she hated Hermione. What is she got the invite and sent back a letter of rejection. He could not put up with rejection from his mother, even as a grown man she still meant something to him.

He had decided against asking her, best to leave things as they were, he had Hermione and that was all he needed.

He looked over the list again, his heart sunk, there was not one of his friends on the list, who was he kidding, he had no friends. He never really had any friends in life, maybe Lucius during school, his guide and mentor, he looked up to the older Wizard but things soon changed upon the reign of the dark lord. They drifted apart, Lucius always running to the every beck and call of the lord.

Severus was never very popular, he probably had his shady character and cold attitude to thank for that. Hermione was probably the only friend he had ever had in his life, and so be it. He sighed, what he would've given to be liked, to be popular. It was a lonely life up until he met Hermione. Shaking his head he stared back down at the list, not one god damn friend in his life, he must truly have been a bad person in his life. Deciding to leave his pity party he slowly opened the bottom drawer, list in hand. Before he could even blink a flurry of blue came flying out of the drawer and began darting across the room in all direction. Giving himself a moment to compose himself he finally realised what they were.

"Potter," He yelled out in a fit of rage as he aimed his wand and knocked one Pixie to the floor. Watching the other nine grab his large piles of paper work and spread them around the room, he could only shake his head and fix the problem at hand. After a long ten minutes and ten vanished pixies he stalked out of the room, he was going to give Potter a piece of his mind.

Walking with purpose to where he knew Potter was, probably laughing his head off at his little joke. He would give him a piece of his mind and eventually revenge for the practical joke. He stopped, that is all it was, a practical joke, nothing harmful. A practical joke, something friends done amongst one another. Friends, he really did have friends.

HG/SS

"I cannot believe he was not even angry." Draco watched as the seamstress altered Hermione's wedding gown.  
>"I know, must've mellowed out," Harry offered. He too was quiet surprised when Severus had just walked into the room shook, shook his head and said thank you. The three of them nearly fell off the couch they were sitting on.<p>

"Well, you just got him on a good day," Hermione mumbled, watching the woman work on her dress. It was only three weeks until the wedding and they had so much still to do. She had opted for a white gown, Harry making a snide passing comment about white being for Virgins and if she had wound the odometer back, which in turn scored him a dead arm.

The dress, strapless had intricate details from the hem up to the bodice, swirling and snaking around, done is Swarvoski crystals.

"Done," the woman stated. Hermione could only beam, her wedding dress was finished, done, and it was spectacular.

HG/SS

Hermione lay in bed, reading a book. The wedding planning, even with the great help from Harry and Draco, was still tiring. Hearing the door open she looked up and nearly fell over, well if she wasn't lying down she would have. Severus, ready for bed at 9 pm. That was unheard of, usually he was up till at least 1 am.  
>"You must be feeling sick?" She looked up<p>

Watching the man remove his outer robes he replied, "Why so?"

"You are here before early morning." She shut her book and placed it on the night stand.

"So it would seem." Came his almost bordering on a sarcastic reply, now naked he picked his clothes up from the ground and laid them gently over the end of the bed.

She pulled the quilt back for him, hinting for him to slide in beside her. He watched her for a moment before surrendering to her whim.

She let out a small squeal when the man grabbed her and pulled himself to her. He held himself against her body, feeling the skin and satin of the night gown she wore. She was warm and smelt wonderful, and he was going to fuck her tonight. It had been so long since he had made love to her he was sure he would have limited self control, probably no control at all.

Instantly she felt herself aroused, it had been so long since he had touched her, held her, she had almost forgotten how it felt, how he felt. Rubbing her thigh with his thumb in small circles goosebumps quickly covered her body.

Turning so her back was now to him he wrapped an arm tight around her waist. "I never want to let go," came a hushed whisper from within. His hot breath hitting her ear, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

She never replied, instead she chose to close her eyes tight and listen to him breathing, every breath hit her neck gently. He placed a zealous kiss upon her neck, closing his eyes. He wished he could stay like this forever, to die like this right where he was, he would die a very happy man.

An hour passed and not a word was spoken, each just relishing in one another's touch, feeling the love they had for one another. How did he get so lucky? He had asked himself that so many times and he still did not have the answer. He guessed someone out there liked him and aligned the universe just right so he could find happiness.

Taking a deep breath he rolled her over onto her back. Climbing atop of her resting some of his weight on her he looked down into her eyes. A glint of malicious masked by that of want. He forced his mouth onto hers, lighting fast she did not have time to take in what was happening. His lips caressing hers, her lips fumbling for a second before capturing his. He ran a hand up under her silken night gown, brushing the back of his hand over her pussy. She spread her legs just a touch, groaning when he pulled his hand out from the nightgown and caressed her cheek. He nudged his tongue into her mouth which she accepted gratefully. The tongues clashed with ferocity of passion, each one flicking the other.

He pulled away from her mouth, resting his forehead against her own."I need to feel your bare skin against mine," His voice rasped, sounding almost foreign to him.  
>He grabbed the hem of the night gown, tugging it hard over her head and throwing it carelessly on the floor. He grabbed his wand and darkened the room, just how he wanted it.<p>

Running his hands from her hips, along her flat stomach she arched her back into his touch, her skin soft against his large hands, the softness tingled his palms.  
>He followed his hands, placing two soft kisses on her belly button. "Oh girl, you have no idea what you do to me," he growled low in his throat. He was intoxicated by her. He had accidentally come into her life, and he was damn well going to stay in it on purpose.<p>

She tenderly ran her hands through is soft black hair, he rubbed his cheek against her stomach, almost cat like. He traced lazy circles on her thigh, with every circle he inched his hand closer to the spot he wanted nothing more then to sheath himself within.

Slowly he moved his hand to her wet opening, she parted her legs just a touch allowing him entry. Sinking one single finger within he soft velvety walls he wanted to just moan at the feeling, it had been so long, too long in fact. Pulling out his finger he wiggled his way up her body, placing a chaste kiss on her lips he positioned himself. With one thrust he sunk his whole length within her, his eye rolling back in his head as the tightness overcome him.

Hermione let out a soft grunt at the sudden feeling of fullness within her. Resting his hands on her shoulders he began to thrust slowly, wanting to relish in the closeness of his wife to be. He inhaled deeply, she smelt like vanilla and honey.

She slowly matched his pace, slow to begin, with, quickening with ferocity a few minutes in. He could not hold himself much longer, but wanted to bring her to a climax first. Gritting his teeth painfully, he continued on. Taking deep controlling breaths he fastened up, he felt her hips grinding into his own, his balls slapping against her. It was taking a huge deal of self control not to come in side of her right now.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity he felt nails in his back and clamped muscles around his cock, followed by a few shuddered breaths from the woman beneath him.  
>Finally, he could let himself go, relaxing he came within seconds "ugh ugh." The sound he let out as he let what felt like enough come to fill a bathtub.<p>

Rolling off, he cuddled in close to her, resting his head on her chest he took in a deep breath. The smell of vanilla and honey now mingled with that of sex and sweat.

"I love you, Hermione Granger," He murmured, his eyelids getting heavy.  
>"I love you, Severus Snape." Came he soft reply, he could only smile as he drifted off to sleep.<p>

A/N: 6 pages! Can you believe it? It took me a week to write, I lost my muse, so it is not as good as I or anyone else had hoped. None the less I hope you enjoy. I had, in my head, the idea of Harry and the Cornish Pixies for months now! I just had to do it. Sorry if it seems stupid.  
>Thank you for all the reviews, and favourites! They make me smile.<p>

Oh! I went to the Harry Potter Exhibition yesterday... Wow, it was awesome. And I go to see Snape's robes! Nothing like I imagined. They were navy! FREAKIN NAVY! They look black in the movies. And his boots are not what I thought either, honestly they look like black leather horse riding boots. But still, none the less I was swooning over getting to see his wand and robes.  
>Aliasmel1 <p>


	31. Not Diamonties, Diamonds

Not Diamonties, Diamonds.

"You're fidgeting." Harry pointed out the obvious to Severus as he tried to straighten the man's shirt.

"Oh gee, thanks for stating the obvious. You would be too if you were about to be married. All those judgemental eyes staring up at you. You can just tell they will all be thinking, what is a stunning young witch doing marrying him. She must be under the Imperius curse." He watched as Harry fixed his clothes.

Harry let out a derisive snort. "You, Severus worry too much what others will think. If you love Hermione and she loves you that is all that matters. It should not matter what others think of the situation, and if they do judge, they are not worth your time." Harry finished up with fixing the man's tie and stepped back.

"Once again Potter... Wise words on your behalf."

He looked at the man before him, dressed in a black, of course. A silver tie, white shirt and long hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"Very smart indeed," Harry said, inclining his head towards Severus. "Now, lets get you married."

Severus almost groaned, it was time, he had told himself he would not be nervous but the truth was his stomach was doing back flips and about to burst out of his ribcage.

HG/SS

Hermione sat, as a house elf tended to her hair and make up. Opting for minimal make up and her hair half up half down in ringlets cascading over her shoulders and down her back. The house elf finishing the last finishing touches as she chatted to Draco.

"Nervous?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Why."  
>"Because, I have never been one to be the centre of attention in front of so many people."<br>"Just picture them in their underwear." Draco laughed

She rolled her eyes "I do not wish to picture any of them in their underwear."  
>"What about me?" Draco put on a mock sad face.<p>

"But I HAVE seen you in your underwear, so that I do not have to imagine. You would have to beat the girls off with a stick if you were that way inclined."

"Oh I am flattered. Yes, quite a waste blessing me with such a body when only Harry is the one who gets to enjoy it. I can't help is that I work out."

"You so do not work out." Hermione pointed out, rolling her eyes.  
>"No, I am just blessed with great genetic make up."<br>"Yeah, your dad was pretty smokin' hot if I do say so myself, but don't tell Severus I said that. Shame he was such a cunt."

"Yeah, it was a shame he was like he was, he got what he deserved though, and now he's dead. Score one for me."  
>"He was really horrible to you, wasnt he?" She could no imagine how someone could be so happy their father was dead, and here was Draco, almost beaming over the fact.<br>"Yes, you could say that. You would not think so, he was so good as put on an act outside of the Manor walls. But what is boiled down to he would hurt anyone to save himself from the wrath of the dark lord. I will never forget the day he forced me to kill a muggle child in front of the dark lord to prove my allegiance." His eye glazed over dark as he looked into the distance.

Hermione could only sit and watch him in awe, her mouth gaping open. "I will never forget it, she was all of ten years old. He made me kill her, I had to look as if I enjoyed it. I threw up afterwards and cried for the next three hours. Taking an innocent life to save my own, I should've let myself be killed." His voice began to crack. Hermione got up from her seat, sitting next to Draco she wrapped her arms around him. The two sat there in silence for the next few minutes. Hermione had learnt so much about Draco since he had saved her life.

Previous to that she hated him and wished he would drop dead, now she felt bad for even thinking that, he was far from the hard stone cold person he made out to be. He was a soft and sensitive soul who would do anything for any of his friends.

He got up, wiping his eyes on his hand. "Sorry about the melt down moment." He smiled a meek smile. "Any time." Hermione grunted as the house elf resumed her hair, pulling it and preening.

Draco vanished out of the bedroom she was in and back in again, a small black box in hand. He handed it her. She looked at him questioning. "Open it." he beamed proudly.

Slowly she opened the box, it creaked on it's hinges, she squinted as the sunlight hit the silver object inside. She practically let out a squeal when she saw it, a beautiful silver tiara covered in diamonties. Small and elegant she could not wait to get it upon her head.

"Oh Draco, it is beautiful! Thank you so much. I have always wanted a tiara covered in diamonties." She handed the tiara to the house elf who placed it gently on her head.

"Diamonds. A tiara covered in diamonds." He corrected her. "You know me, I would always give the real deal."

"Oh Draco." She threw her arms around him. "It must've cost you a fortune."  
>"Nothing is to expensive for you my dear. If it was not for you, who knows where I would be now. Dead, or worse, in Azkaban. Think of it as a thank you gift for helping me out in life. For trusting me to help you and taking you with me all that time ago." He rested a hand on her shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.<p>

"Now, are you read to get married."

"As I will ever be." She got to her feet, linking her arms in Draco's he led her to the great lake.

HG/SS  
>"They are watching me Potter, judging me." He felt uneasy as he looked out at the 100 odd people seated, waiting for the wedding to begin. He stood at the front under a gorgeous carved wooden arch covered in white roses. A long silver carpet ran up the middle of the chairs, splitting them forty on each side.<p>

The chairs covered in sky blue covers tied with silver bows. A single white rose at the back of each bow.  
>"Honestly Severus you are difficult. I just see a bunch of people who are here to share in you're and Hermione's special day," he said matter of factly.<p>

"Really? I just see a bunch on people mocking me with their eyes, watching me, ready to object to our joining I matrimony and thus making me forever alone."

Harry shook his head, "Honestly man, sometimes I think you are more of a drama queen then 90 percent of the women on this earth."

Harry had some how became Severus' best man, it had just happened, no one asked or accepted, it was almost a given that it was to be like that. Hermione not having any friends since Severus killed Ron and Ginny had refused to come to the wedding, sending back quiet a nasty howler Draco had decided he would hang around and help her.

Severus went to retort to Harry's snide remark when Hermione caught his eye at the end of the isle. Hermione had opted for a winter wedding, the snow falling gracefully from the sky, Harry had used a spell to keep them all warm, whilst being outside.

Hermione stood elegantly at the end of the isle. From her perfect white dress to her perfect brown hair cascading down her back, he forgot all about the negativity he had felt prior to her showing up. Right now he felt like the luckiest man in the world and nothing was going to take that away from him.

Hermione's father joined her at the end of the isle slowly walking down the isle with a bouquet of assorted white and blue flowers, tied together with silver ribbon. She slipped her hand into her fathers,escorting her to the end he let her go and sat down. Tears in his eyes, today was the day his little girl would marry the man she was so deeply in love with, and her father had nothing but well wishes for them in their life. Her mother on the other whilst happy was still getting over the fact she had chosen Severus and not someone closer to her own age. However, she would have to warm to the idea, it seemed pretty official now.

"You look stunning." Severus whispered in her ear as she stood next time. She smiled, she felt stunning, too.

"Welcome all, today we are here to join these two before me in holy matrimony." A short grey haired man began, a minister, dressed in black dress robes.

"Now, Hermione if you will please repeat after me."

"I, Hermione Granger take you,Severus Snape, for my lawful Husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. "

Her heart leapt into her chest, this was it, it was all so real. Finally she, Hermione Granger would be married to the most unlikely person she ever could've imagined, Severus Snape... And she could not be happier.

"I, Hermione Granger take you,Severus Snape, for my lawful Husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. " There, she had done it, that was her half of the commitment to marriage done and dusted, no turning back now.  
>"Now, if you would put the ring upon his finger..." The minister trailed off as Draco leapt forward a little to keenly and handed it to Hermione. Gently she placed in on his finger, he looked to it and smiled.<p>

"Now Severus I understand you have written you're own vows?" the minster question. He only nodded. Hermione felt light headed, why had she not thought of that, he had taken the time to write her some vows, she now felt slack.

He looked into her eyes, the love he felt for her clearly there. He took her small hands in his large ones. He took a deep breath, watching her, gods he did not deserve her.

Hermione,  
>As I stand here before you, my eyes looking so deeply into yours, I see all of the things I fell in love with.<br>As I stand here before you, my heart beating so loudly in my ears, I find myself so lost for the right words to say.  
>As I stand here before you, this ring in my hand, it makes me remember how complete you make my life.<br>With every smile, every embrace, every tear you've ever wiped from my face.  
>It makes me remember how blessed I really am, how I can't ever thank the Lord above enough, for allowing you into my life.<br>It makes me remember every laugh we've ever shared, every hard time we made it through together, and every beautiful moment there is to come.  
>Hermione, I give you this ring, my heart, my soul. I give you the everything I am today as I stand before you.<br>I promise to love you, protect you, be with you forever, and cherish every moment as if it were the last moment on earth.  
>Hermione, I love you. With this ring, let it be known, that over every other person in the world I could be with, I chose you. Let it be known, that with this ring, I'm promising to be here for you for all eternity, 'til death do us part.<p>

Harry handed him the ring, which he gently slid onto her perfect finger, watching her for a moment, tears were falling from her eyes. She had never heard anything as lovely in her life, and it was all for her.

"I guess there is nothing left but to Kiss the bride, Severus."

He grabbed his wife around the waist and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers, the kiss was wet, her cheeks moist and she was still sobbing. He pulled away looking to the crowd, many too had tears in their eyes, all looking happy none looking like they were out to get him or ruin this day. Maybe people did want him to be happy, maybe he should learn to trust people.

A/N: I was going to make this the last chapter... But I decided I did not want to write an 8 page chapter so left it at four... I will write another and then the epilogue. And then I guess that is it... I know I know we will all be sad, but I will write a second fic later on for all you wonderful people.

Please read and review...I would LOVE to crack 300 before this is over...

Love you all!

Edit: Hmmm apparently you cannot have tears in you're ears but rather you're eyes. LOL. Thanks for pointing it out.  
>Aliasmel1<p> 


	32. Out of the blue

Out of the blue

"Thank you, Potter." Severus stood in front of him, a ghost of a smile on his lips.  
>"For this?" Harry questioned, gesturing out to the great hall that they now stood in. Their wedding guest slowly making their way into the hall after the ceremony.<p>

"Yes, no. For everything I guess." He held his hand out, Harry looked at it precariously before shunning the hand and going in for one giant hug. He wrapped his arms tight around the man. Severus froze, unable to move from the shock of what had just happened. He stood with his arms out to the side, contemplating why the boy had done such a thing. Taking a deep breath he hugged the boy back, albeit awkwardly. The tense hug seemed to take an eternity before Harry pulled away and sat down at his seat next to Draco. Hermione, smiling from what had just happened, she could not believe how close Harry and Severus were becoming. Years ago the two would have drawn wands and killed one another if given half a chance.

Hermione looked out across the sea of people in the hall, all chatting happily. The hall decorated in the elected colour scheme of silver and blue looked wonderful. Snow on the ground in the hall, bare trees dotted the room, snow still in fact fell from the roof. Each table had a lovely silver flame of light as decoration.

HG/SS  
>Hermione, chatting to Draco and Harry as they ate their dinner, the house elves doing a splendid job, did not notice the now closed door to the hall open, it went unnoticed that a tall slender woman with grey hair streaked with even lighter whiter bits entered the room. Her face bore the wrinkles of age, a warm smile on her face. Severus instantly sat up rigid as the woman tried to stand in the back of the room and go unnoticed.<p>

His heart almost leapt out of his chest as he got to his feet and swooped down the great hall. He reached the woman, not even looking at her he opened the door to the hall and exited, she followed.

"Who the hell is that?" Draco asked. Wondering who could cause such a response from Severus. He had never seen the man move so fast.  
>"Maybe an ex lover?" Harry offered. He tried not to laugh, he knew exactly who it was but was not going to let on. He had kept the secret this long he would keep it a bit longer.<p>

"Oh come on, she looks old enough to be his..." She trailed off.  
>"His what?" Harry pushed.<br>"Mother." She said in a low whisper.

"Wouldn't his mother be like a kabillion years old now?" Draco asked through a mouthful of chicken, doing his best Ron impression.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Really Draco, a kabillion?"  
>"Ok ok maybe a kabillion is a little far fetched, what about a million."<p>

HG/SS

"What are you doing here?" His tone unassuming as he shut the door behind the woman and turned around. Oh how she had aged, she would have to be, he tried to do the maths in his head, at least 65.

"Well, that is a lovely way to greet your mother," She said stiffly.

"Sorry, sorry." He rubbed his temples, did he really need this, now?  
>"How is it my eldest and only son did not invite me to his wedding." She folded her arms and pursed her lips.<p>

He took a deep steadying breath, "Well, long story short it did cross my mind, it really did. But then I got to thinking, I did not even know if you were alive, where you lived or if you would even come."

"Oh come on Severus, I am your mother, of course I would've come. I am here now aren't I? And If I was dead no doubt you would hear about it, and I am sure an owl would've found me. I get a feeling you are not telling me the truth."

"Fine fine." He held his hands up defensively. "I was worried you would not like Hermione."

"That pretty young thing?, Severus of course I will like her, she is your wife now after all. How the hell you got someone like her is beyond me, but such is life."

"If you were so interested in me and my life how come you never came to find me, mother? You knew where I was, you know where I have always been, it would not be hard to walk to the castle gates and wander down." His voice raised a few octaves unintentionally.

"You were always such a broody bastard if I had made an attempted you would of just pushed me away, but I can see you have changed, I can sense it. I have no idea who the girl is you married but I sure as hell need to offer her my gratitude, you have changed."

The corners of his lips twitched up into a smile. "Well mother, come on in and meet her. Oh by the way, how the hell did you find out I was getting married?"

It was now his mothers turn to smile. "Harry Potter does wonderful things, doesn't he."  
>He could only shake his head, of course, it had to be bloody Potter, it was always Potter. He held the door open and the woman stepped back in, he followed her.<p>

Everyone's eyes landed on them as they walked past the tables, he could feel them boring deep into him and he did not like it. He held his breath the whole way up to the front table, letting it out for a second, now he had the job of introducing his wife to his mother, were they not meant to hate each other?

"Hermione, this is my mother," He blurted out, if he had not of guessed she would've needed him to repeat it.

"Mum this is Hermione." He took a deep breath, there the hard part was done.  
>"And you know Harry, oh and there is Draco, the spawn of Lucius Malfoy."<p>

His mother quirked a brow at that statement, she had met Lucius a few times over years her son and Lucius attended Hogwarts, she always found him to be quiet the charmer and a looker, she could tell he was his fathers son.

"Have a seat." He pulled a chair up to the table next to him, she sat, a plate of food appeared before her which she gratefully began to eat.

"So mother, what have you been doing with your self?"  
>"We can talk about me later, Severus, right now we are here for you and Hermione. Tell me Hermione, how did you come to fall in love with him? He was so hard and so cold I was sure he would never wed." She leant forward, Hermione looking to her, taking a breath she began to relay the story.<p>

HG/SS

"Dance with me Madame?" Harry bent low in front of Hermione offering a hand. She took it gratefully, giggling as he pulled her to her feet and spun her around. Hermione needed to get away for a few minutes, relaying every detail was getting rather tedious, however from what she knew of the woman so far she liked her.

He led her to the dance floor, a slow song played, he wrapped his arms around her waist, hers around his shoulder, resting her head against him.  
>"Thank you Harry, for finding her, it means the world to him, he may not admit it but I can tell from the look in his eyes."<p>

"No problem."  
>The two swayed on the floor, if someone walked in and never knew Hermione was married to Severus they could be mistaken to think Hermione and Harry were the happy couple.<p>

"You want to watch him." Eileen quipped as she watched the two of them down on the floor.  
>Severus stifled a laugh. "Harry?" He questioned, surely she was not being serious.<p>

"Look at them Severus, they are close, too close. I bet there is some history there, the way he holds her, the way they talk. "

He only shook his head "Harry is gay... He and Draco are together." He found his mothers observations quiet preposterous, they were not in love, they were just friends. He watched them, perhaps they were a little too close, they did have a great friendship. The green eyds monster reared it's ugly head, jealousy was a curse.

Had Hermione slept with him? He shook his head, no, no she was virgin when they first got together, he breathed a sigh a relief, his mother was just making mountains out of mole hills.

"Some would say I was loosing a best friend, I beg to differ, I still have my best friend and I have gained another friend in the process. Hermione, I love you, we have been friends for an eternity, ok ok I know eternity is not the politically correct word here but it sums up how I feel. I am so glad to of met you. Granted, I honestly thought Ron would be where Severus is today. I never in a million years thought you and him would be married, or that I would actually enjoy being around him. "

Hermione could only smile as he talked, how she loved him, how could she not, you would love someone you had spent so much time together and gone through so many things. Their friendship had stood the test of time and would stand up against anything.

"Perhaps if I had not of been to slow and I had asked you out I would be marrying you today. Not to worry." The song stopped and he pulled away from her slightly, she noticed a few things when he looked at her. His cheeks were tear stained, he was trying to fight back more tears and he looked sad. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and left her standing in the middle of the floor on her own.

Was that Harry's way of confessing his romantic love for her? Is that why he was so eager to plan the wedding, he had hoped it was him in Severus' place so offering to plan the wedding was almost his way of thinking it was his own to Hermione's. Is that perhaps why he had befriended Severus? So he could in turn spend more time around Hermione?

"And I think your old age has inhibited your judgement, the only relationship they have is that of best friends, now if you excuse me." He saw Harry leave his wife abruptly on the floor and went to her. Grabbing her from behind, dragging her from her stupor she forced a smile as her husband spun her around in his arms.

"What is my gorgeous wife doing out here alone?"

"Oh I was just coming to find you, Harry had to go find Draco." She lied, she was not sure what else to tell him. That her best friend harboured feelings for her and perhaps resentment against him for 'beating' him to a relationship and thus marriage with her. Was Harry's gay tendency's towards Draco to keep his mind away from the woman he could not have?

Hermione tried to push it to the back of her mind as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are so beautiful." He kissed her neck.  
>"Stunning." He kissed her neck again.<br>"Wonderful." Once again he placed a kiss.

She smiled "And I love you, too."  
>"How about me and you go and consummate this marriage?"<br>"Oh Severus Snape you deliciously evil man, I think that would be a great idea, everyone is starting to leave anyway."

He grabbed her hand and headed off towards the front table again, he wanted to bid good night to his mother and Harry and Draco. The three of them sat, watching the couple walk towards them, Harry knew that look, they were going to fuck. He wanted to kick himself for missing his chance, he wanted her for himself, she should have his last name, she should be fucking him tonight. He tried to calm himself, forcing a smile.

"We are off, the night is getting late, thank you Harry, Draco. And mother do keep in touch, come by once in a while please."

His mother nodded, agreeing. "You two have fun." She smirked, Hermione knew where Severus got it from.

"Oh before you go." Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "The keys to my Manor, stay, enjoy for a few weeks, my gift to you."

"Your Manor? Harry, Severus and Hermione asked in unison."

"I wanted to keep it a secret until tonight, but yes, everything finally came through I am now the owner of the Malfoy empire. I am not only good looking I am rich now. And Harry, I want you to come and live with me in the Manor."

Harry's mouth gaped open and shut, Draco a bleeding squillionair and he was tapping that, perhaps he had made the right choice after all? No, since when did money and wealth trump love? Never, he would always love Hermione. He had planned it all in his head, he would confess his love for her on her wedding night and she would come to him, looking for love and affection when Severus pushed her away again. If he could not marry her, or have her to call his own he could at least offer what Severus would eventually fail to do.

After bidding everyone a good night the couple left, heading to the Manor, Severus was going to have fun tonight, how he loved that place. The many times he had had the rough sex that he loved so much was in there, he went hard at the thought, perhaps tonight was the night Hermione too would find out his dark sexual side... Why not, there was a first for everything.

A/N: There! It had to be done. Never did I intentionally mean for Harry to be at all in love with Hermione. I just write what my heart feels like at the time and this is what happened. Half of the time I do not plan what I write, it just comes to me and I go along with it. Any who maybe a few more chapters, this was meant to be the last then an epilogue but I am having too much fun.

I am so torn, I want just for once Hermione and Harry to sleep together but I know in my heart Hermione would probably not do it and all of you would flame me for it. I am really feeling an angsty sex scene between both Harry/Draco and Hermione/Snape coming up. I was really thinking of have a little foursome between them... I guess then that would satisfy Harry's need for Hermione... Stay tuned... I will soon make my choice.

Aliasmel1


	33. Sometimes, friendship means more

Sometimes friendship means more

Severus pushed open the door to the Manor, the two stepped in, blinking slowly to adjust to the bright candlelight that met them. The place was ridiculously lavish and expensive, not a galleon was spared in the making of it. Hermione shuddered a touch as she inhaled. The last time they had been here, a barrage of death eaters tried to take them down, a wayward snake tried to annihilate them and the dark lord had requested that Lucius Malfoy kill them.

But they came out of it, alive and happy. Severus looked around the entrance hall trying to get his bearings, it had been a while since he had been here, since he had explored the place, the past few years were strictly death eater business. But the days gone by when he and Lucius were a little more intimate than the two of them should have been, he could navigate the place with his eyes closed.

Heading up the large staircase, Hermione in tow, pulling her a little too forcefully for her liking he pulled her down twists and turns of long corridors, expensive and rare paintings lined the walls, various ornaments, which could only be worth thousands of galleons were littered along the path way.

He finally slowed his pace, his long legs taking smaller and smaller steps, Hermione, now slightly panting trying to keep up with him was thankful for the change in pace. He stopped abruptly, causing her to run up the back of him, it went unnoticed. The large black doors beckoning him, a jolt a pleasure ran up his spine as goosebumps pricked his every body part. This was the room he had longed for, this was the room he and Lucius has spent many a night as more then just friends, lovers in fact. Lucius being dejected by his own wife would often turn to Severus for comfort and affection, something that they both craved, something they both gave one another, until Lucius had become so hell bent on severing the dark lord, and their time grew less and less and eventually that was it, it never happened again.

Reaching out a single hand he placed his hand upon the door knob, the cold brass knob was soft against his worn calloused hand, breathing in he pushed it opened, closing his eyes in the process. Taking a few seconds to get his bearings he opened his eyes again, blinking as he took in the sights of the room. All exactly the same as it was when he has last been here, it looked untouched for years, probably had been left since the last time he and Lucius were in there.

The large bed set in the middle of the room covered in the black silk sheets and the golden quilt. The pillows a mix of black and god. The bed, a four poster made of the finest wood polished to a fine shine. Curtains covered each side of the bed, hanging right to the floor, the front curtain pulled back.

A large fire, instantly lit as soon as they walked into the room. A large black leather couch sat under a large window. A full sized glass door led out onto a balcony. Hermione walked to the door,S placing her palm against it, the snow fell softly outside, causing Hermione to shiver at just the thought. She breathed in a shuddered breath, nervous. She almost laughed at the thought. How stupid, she was married to the man now, the two had slept together enough times to take the nervousness out of it now, she was just being stupid.

She jumped slightly when a hand snaked around her waist, unaware he had made the short trek across the room. Damn him and his ninja like stealth. The other hand gently brushed her curls away from the right side of her neck, she shook a touch as his lips met her bare skin and caressed softly.

An involuntary jaggered breath passed her lips at the sudden assault upon her bare skin, leaning into the touch, heat began to pool instantly between her legs. He knew what he was doing, how to turn her on and for that she was appreciative. But she could not help but think of what Harry had said to her, he had confessed his love for her. She stiffened a little at the thought, this was not the time to be thinking about it, not now, not ever. She tried to force the thoughts right into the back of her mind but she found herself thinking about it even more now Severus was pressing himself against her, his erection pressing into her thigh.

She was frustrated, she wanted to scream, to go and lock herself away from the world right now and be alone to think. Instead she was pulled to the bed and pushed down on her back. Landing with a thud, she was naked before she could even fathom it, no mucking around tonight, she almost rolled her eyes. He was quick to want to get it over and done with, she was sure of it. She found her mind wandering to what the night would have been like had she married Harry instead, all the while Severus was covering her body in hot kisses. Trying to pull herself back into the moment with Severus.

He could not help but realise her heart was not in it, lying there like a limp wet noodle he pressed on, all the while wondering what had over come her. He put it down to being here, the vibe this place gave off was not the nicest and perhaps she was picking up on it. Pushing the worry of her to the back of his head the new exciting thoughts of what the night may bring came forward into his mind.

Enough of this foreplay crap, he wanted to get right down to business. Licking his lips greedily he forced her over onto her stomach. She grunted with the surprise of being rolled over with such force.  
>"On you're knees." He spat, sounding much like Severus Snape, potions master, Professor, not the Severus Snape she knew and loved.<p>

Too scared to disobey him, she obliged and done as she was told, slowly and shakily getting onto all fours. Never had he spoken to her in this tone is all the time they had been together. Never had he forced her around like this, either.

She gasped as he forced himself within her, the breath was knocked out of her at the force he done it with. She felt like crying, it hurt and she had never been treated like this before by him.

He grabbed her hips roughly, hard. She let out a yelp, his grip hurt and she tried to wiggle her way out of it but it was futile.

"You're hurting me." Her voice cracking she was on the verge of breaking down into tears.  
>"Do not speak unless spoken too." He bit back as he slammed himself forcefully into her once again, sending her an inch across the bed.<p>

He shut his eyes and felt the smooth velvet walls around him. Over and over again he slammed himself into her wet folds, each time getting fiercer. Hermione was dying a little on the inside at being treated like this. Each thrust was brutal and sent her moving across the bed a little more each time. Her hips grew sorer at his harsh grip, her pussy felt like it was being ripped in half. And with that, it all stopped suddenly. Without warning he flipped her onto her back roughly, spreading her legs he sunk himself back in with a groan. Grabbing a handful of her hair he pulled her head roughly to the side exposing the bare nape of her neck, in one swoop he had made his way to her neck, teeth bearing down on the soft flesh. Biting hard and drawing blood he licked the wound over and over again.

"Please, you're hurting me." She whispered, he looked into her eyes for a moment, her eyes pleading to him to stop. He just sneered, slapped her across the cheek "Shut up, I have told you do not talk unless spoken to."

Silently she began to sob, feeling powerless against him as he began to slam into her once again harshly.

HG/SS

Hermione lay on the bed, listening to his breathing soften and slow until she realised ,finally he was asleep. Gently getting to her feet trying not to wake him she headed towards a large door, what she could only imagine was a bathroom. Pushing the door open, her guess was right. Heading towards the nearest mirror. She was met with a sad sight. He once perfect wedding hair now askew and messy. Her cheek had a large hand print across it, her mascara now dark stains down her face. She sighed, no longer beautiful and just back to plain old Hermione with a husband who had a brain snap and was treating her like shit.

She began to sob, turning the shower on she slipped in, letting the hot water fall over her body.

HG/SS

Standing outside of Grimmauld place, she had not been here in months. The one thing she noticed was the glow of the light from the front sitting room window. It must have been left on for all these months. Slowly walking up the stairs she pushed the door open. The place still looked as it always had, a damp musty mould smell filled her lungs. Heading towards the sitting room, she smiled a touch, the place her and Severus really progressed in their relation ship, it all happened here. That soon turned to a frown when she thought of how he had treated her, she could not stand to be in the same house as him at the moment so left while he was sleeping.

Opening the door, she almost jumped when she saw the T.V was on and Harry was sitting there on the couch. Harry turned around, equally surprised to see her, not saying a word to each other she sat on the same couch as him, leaving one seat between them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked gently, after ten minutes of silence.  
>"I could ask you the same thing." He offered. He looked at her, he could tell she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy.<p>

"Don't worry about that. Can we talk about the elephant in the room?"  
>He just shrugged, "So you came here, where you did not know I would be just to talk about what happened?"<p>

She had to admit the story sounded pretty stupid, but she nodded in agreement.  
>"What ever." He snapped.<br>Once again they sat in silence, Hermione staring at the T.V aimlessly not even watching what was on.  
>She had a feel she was not wanted her and maybe she should leave. She had that awkward feeling you get when you want to get up and leave but something inside of you is telling you not to go. So she sat and she sat, wondering who would give up first, her or Harry?<p>

Harry kept sneaking glances at her, wondering what she was thinking about, wondering why she was so sad, wondering why on her wedding night she was sitting here and not with her husband. He wondered if she would talk or if she planned to sit there all night staring blankly at the screen. She felt like a stranger to him at the moment, not the normal Hermione he had always known.

She started to shift in her seat, he quickly looked away, he could sense her getting to her feet. He followed suit, she began to walk out of the room and he caught her by the wrist and pulled her back. "Hermione wait. I love you, there is no denying it but please do not let that come between us. I still want us to be friends."  
>She looked to the floor, hoping it would swallow her up, she had to admit she too had feelings for Harry but she was married, she wanted it to last at least longer then a Kardashian wedding did and at this rate, it was going to last as long as Brittany spear's first marriage.<p>

"Please Harry, let me go." She tugged her hand away from him, but he grabbed it again and held it tighter. "I am such a fool, Hermione I should have been the one to marry you, I should be the one you call you're husband. I should be the one giving you the wedding night of your life. Something I am sure he has not done or you would not of strayed all the way out here on you're wedding night leaving your husband, to find solace in a dank old house to be alone. "

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, no sound came out, she had no idea what to say to that, she was speechless. "Something has gone on tonight Hermione, I do not expect you to tell me but.." He stopped for a minute to weight up the situation they were in, he leant in close and caught her lips with his. The first thing he noticed was she did not pull away, she stepped in closer to him and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. He broke the kiss to finish what he wanted to say.

"But, let me show you just once, how I would have treated you on our wedding night."  
>The ball was in her court, she did not even need to ponder on the matter, she had already kissed him, in for a penny in for a pound, she may as well of went the whole way now.<p>

A small nod was all Harry needed to know where she stood on the matter. He took her hand in his, slowly he headed up a bedroom. His hand was warm and soft. He could feel her palm was sweaty, nervous. She took in a deep steadying breath. Never had she thought she would be in this position with Harry. Never had she slept with anyone but Severus, what would Harry think of her? What if she was not good enough.

All the what if's crossed her mind, the biggest what if, however never did cross her mind, what if Severus found out. For some strange reason she did not care in the least. He never did cross her mind at all during her decision to commit infidelity.

He pushed open the door to the room Hermione used to reside in. She was unsure what to do now, nervously hopping from foot to foot Harry realised he would have to take the reins.

He pulled her close to him, gently caressing the small of her back with one hand, the other rested upon her cheek, angling her head just right so he could press his lips to hers, thrusting his tongue into her wet mouth their tongues locked in a fight of passion. She moaned, it felt so right, like it was meant to be. Never had she thought of Harry in this light before, but now they were here she could see it working.

He broke the kiss and led her to the bed, gently he pushed her down so she was sitting, straddling her he went in for another kiss as his hands roamed under her shirt and grasped at her bra, unclasping it with ease Hermione could not help but think Harry was a little too trained in this area for someone who claimed to like men.

Pushing her so she was now lying beneath him he peppered her neck with kisses, he was going to go slow, show her what she was missing and then hopefully, at the end of it she would be his. He had no thought for the hearts he would be breaking, Draco and Severus, he only cared about himself and his own feelings right about now. Sure he may be selfish but the heart wants what the heart wants.

"What, is he a fucking Vampire?" Harry asked in disgust as he spotted the sore and swollen puncture marks on her neck.  
>She could not help but give a little laugh, "Something like that." Was all she said.<p>

HG/SS

Hermione lay in the bed next to Harry. He was amazing, nothing short of her expectations really. But she could not help by feel cheaters remorse eating at her insides as she stared at the ceiling, mindlessly. Harry could not help but notice the sad and sullen look on her face. He shook his head and sighed a haughty sigh, what had he done.

He had admitted something to her that he should not of and thus his actions caused her to seek him out. She had slept with him, he was the influence here, he was the one that kissed her. He was the main instigator here. And he knew, deep down whilst Hermione would get up in the morning, force a smile and walk out of here with her head held up high, she would be dying on the inside.

It was up to him to make things right, he got what he wanted and he felt terrible, he wanted to fix it all, go back to the way it was before she had rocked up on the door step.

Silently he took his wand off the night stand beside him, placing his glasses on he, he pointed his wand at the woman next to him and petrified her. Now, to get to work.

HG/SS

Gingerly Hermione opened her eyes, the room was dimly lit, the fire no longer roaring and the darkness before dawn engulfed the room. Her heart suddenly raced, where was she? She gulped hard. In the darkness she slid her hand under the covers, running her hand up a thigh, over a buttock and up the side of a ribcage she took in an uneasy breath. Unable to see who it was in the dark or where she even was, she would have to rely on touch alone. Her assault continued up over a shoulder along a neck, hair, long hair. She breathed a sigh of relief. Shaking her head and relaxing once more shut her eyes. Just a dream, it was all just a dream and what a dream. In bed with Severus safe and sound she drifted back off to sleep.

Harry sighed sadly, backing out of the room under the cover of his cloak and darkness, it was the right thing to do. Hermione was his friend, and Severus, although he did not like to admit it was too. He had Draco to think about. And although the time he had spent with Hermione was amazing, he had to think of what was best for them all. So he did what any self respecting person would have done. He obliviated enough of Hermione's memory of the night as he could, leaving just enough to make her think she was dreaming and took her back to Severus. No one would have a clue except him, the memory's of the time he spent with her would taunt him for the rest of his living days, but he had done the right thing, he was sure of it.

He had also stretched his ability's at mind alteration and went as far as to pull the memory's of the night Hermione and Severus had spent together and altered them. He had stood before Severus, when the man's eyes had flown open and stared at him for the longest 30 seconds of Harry's life. He dared not to breath or move a muscle, and relaxed when the man's eyes closed once more. Harry wanted to at least give his friends a good start at their new life together and did not think the both of them waking up to the previous nights brutality was a good step in the right direction. He had to keep reminding himself he was doing it for Hermione and he happiness. He could of just been selfish and left the memories there and have her run into his arms once again. He was afraid if that happened he may not have the heart to bring her back again.

The best man won and with that Harry Apparated into the night, back to Draco and back to his life. Leaving the only woman he had ever loved behind to be forever happy.

A/N: Wow. Just wow. This took me nearly three weeks to write. Type, delete, type, delete. That pretty much summed it up. I could not get the story to go the way I liked. I still do not like it, in fact I hate it. But I am worn down, I cannot change it again and that is it.

I am sorry if you all hate it too but I cannot go on with this chapter any more, I cannot change one more thing.

In the off chance you do like it, please review. Pretty please?

Aliasmel1 


	34. Good things come to those who wait

A/N: Ok. I need to get this out there. First off... 90% of you hated the previous chapter, that is cool. A lot of you said the story was great up until that chapter...To be fair, you cannot really condemn a story for one chapter you did not like.

Next, thank you to all who did R&R I luffs you all for that. I am sorry it was not up to you expectations... But, every story is aloud to have one bad chapter, right?

And now, I would like to explain a bit and hopefully clear a few things up...

1. As soon as they made it to the manor, his primal instincts we could say took over... He had not only had previous relations with his ex lover Lucius in the house, in which their times together was very brutal and ecstasy driven, Severus also had raped many a woman in which pure testosterone took over and when he done it, he done it brutally. Once he was in the house it sparked some of the memory. In a previous chapter I had mentioned he liked it rough.

Hermione was very hurt, the man she loved and just married was not acting himself. He would not talk to her or let her talk, he had just rolled over and went to sleep. Harry had confessed his love to her and it got the better of her, she wanted to go find him and seek comfort within him. She was hurt, she felt betrayed.

She did not want to sleep with Harry, she just wanted the comfort and the feeling of love for the night. However when he kissed her, a whole bunch of emotions come flooding out, and she stupidly thought maybe it could work between them.

3. Harry felt terrible once it had happened, really bad. Not only had he betrayed Draco, he had betrayed Severus, who, even though he did not like to admit it was like a father figure to him. He had no choice but to do what he done or the guilt would of eaten him up inside for the rest of his life. As it is he will be feeling pretty crappy for a long time to come

4. Yes, whilst Severus is a great Legilmens, there is no need for him to do so if he does not suspect something. So it is safe to say, Harry is safe for the time being. He is the only one who knows what happened as of now, and he altered the others memories. Sooooo Snape does not even have a whisper of an idea anything happened between Harry and Hermione. And as of now, either dose Hermione.

Now, I really hope that cleared it all up for you all...Onwards to the last few chapters...

**Good things come to those who wait.**

"Oh god." Were the only words Severus could mumble, his head felt as if it was splitting into two. The dull daylight washed the room in grey. Sitting up gingerly in the bed he looked to the sleeping form of his wife. What the hell did they get up to last night. His memory hazy, he assumed he had drank too much and the night previous was nothing more than a blur in his mind.

His wife started to stir beside him, she cracked her eyes open, the pain hitting her head like she was being hit repeatedly by a sledge hammer. "Oh," she moaned as she tried to sit up, it was an effort to do just that.  
>"What happened last night," She managed to asked. He shook his head softly, not wanting to intensify the pain.<p>

"Anyone here?" Draco's voice rang through the Manor, Hermione and Severus jumped, not expecting anyone to show up. The booth looked inward at one another jumping to their feet they rushed to throw on some clothes from a bag the house elves had brought in during the night. The footsteps got closer. Once Hermione checked the both of them were suitably attired she called out "In here." She winced, wishing she did not open her mouth, the pain intensified.

The door flew open, Harry and Draco walked in, hand in hand. "How was the night?" Draco asked, waggling his eyebrows. Hermione noticed Harry was quiet, slinking to the back of the room and looked paler then usual.  
>"Oh fucked if I know, my head is pounding my memories of last night are hazy."<br>"Oh, well then it must have been awesome." Draco put his hand up for a high five from Severus, who shot his a dark glare.  
>"Don't leave me hanging...No ok then." He dropped his hand.<p>

"Such a prude." He tisked and shook his head.  
>Hermione made her way across the room, Harry was staring out of the window across a snowy field. "What is up, Harry?" Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"I... I am sorry for saying what I said to you last night. I was out of line telling you I loved you. I am sorry. I am an idiot."

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around her friend "Forget it, Harry. "

Harry could still not help but feel sick, knowing what he knew, and now he would be haunted by it for the rest of his life.

HG/SS

"Congratulations!" Hermione Hugged both Draco and Harry, beaming. "That is great, Severus, isn't this great?" She asked her husband, he merely looked up from the daily prophet and grunted something along the lives of "Congratulations."

"When is the day, oh oh we have to organise this now, you two helped me so much with my wedding, it is time I repaid you."

Harry watched his friend, god she was gorgeous, he still thought about the night they had spent together six months ago. He often found himself touching himself to the mental images burned into his mind, playing them over and over again in his head, from the moment he opened his eyes till the moment he closed them. Gods he loved her, but as the old saying went, if you cannot be with the one you love, love the one you are with. And Harry would live and die by that statement.

HG/SS

"I have something to tell you." Hermione's eyes darted around the room as she glanced over her husband as he perused some papers at his desk, he did not even look up, merely gave her a grunt. She nervously hopped from foot to foot and bit her lip, Severus clearly irritated by the delay rolled his eyes, placed the papers down. Standing up and held his wife still by the shoulders and looked at her.  
>"Do tell." His words simple.<br>She swallowed hard. "I … I am."

"You are what, woman? Hungry, sick, tired, annoyed, turning lesbian?"  
>She shook her head "Pregnant," her words merely a whisper. She had no idea how he would take the news, he spent many a night whining about every child in the school.<br>He could only look at her as the words played over and over in his mind, pregnant, A father. Fuck me I am going to be a father. He tried to comprehend it, but it was such a life changing event he was not sure that would come any time soon.

"Say something?" Hermione questioned nervously.  
>"I um I wow. I never expected this." He gave her a peck on the lips. He never did see himself as the father type.<br>"Are you not happy?" Hermione felt taken aback.

"Oh yes, I am happy, just shocked. That is wonderful." There was no logical reason for them to not have a child. They had a home, a loving marriage and financial security to see over the upbringing of the child, yes maybe this was not going to be so bad at all.

HG/SS

"Oh shit." Hermione yelled from the kitchen, Both Harry and Draco who decided to over see her care for the duration of her pregnancy had sprinted from the sitting room to find her standing in a puddle of water.

"Is this it?" Harry asked.  
>"This is it, this it is." Draco almost hyperventilating as he waved his hands around.<br>"Calm down, Draco." Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco struggled to suck air in.  
>"Quick put the plan into action, Harry. We have not rehearsed this every day for the past four months for nothing." Harry rolled his eyes, turned on his heel and appeared back moments later with Severus in tow.<p>

HG/SS

"He looks just like you, Hermione." Draco cooed over the bundle of Joy within it's mothers arms.  
>Harry could not help but feel hatred towards Severus right now, it should have been his son, he should be the father to this child. He schooled his feature's into a neutral expression as he glared on at the baby.<p>

"What is his name?" Draco asked Hermione and Severus.  
>"Isiah," Hermione said simply, looking down at the child in her arms. She never knew she could love something as much as she loved the thing in her arms.<p>

HG/SS

"Dad, mum, can Uncle Draco and Uncle Harry take me out for a fly?" The little boy raced into his fathers office excitedly Harry and Draco in tow. The now seven year old beaming. He loved it when his uncles visited, they would always bring him a gift and take him for a fly.

"Potter, you are not turning my son into a Quidditch aficionado, I forbid it."  
>Harry rolled his eyes "Oh come on, just because you cannot fly."<br>Severus snorted "I could out fly you any day, Potter." In a mock tone, all in light humour.  
>"Ohhhhhh." Hermione and Draco both said in unison.<br>"Oh, bring it on." Harry mused.  
>"Fine, but I don't want you crying your little girly tears when I whip your ass."<br>Harry snorted. "I would've lapped you before you could even start to get the broom moving."

"Ok Potter, you and me right now, outside."

The whole room erupted into laugher. Hermione and Severus did love it when Draco and Harry came to visit. They were now like family.

Severus looked at the little group in the room. Never in a million years did he think this would happen to him in his life. He had a wife, two best friends and now a child. Severus Snape was truly happy within life, and good things truly did come to those who wait.

The End

A/N:  
>Phew. Took me forever to write this one up. I had five pages written and then changed my direction and decided to make this one my last one. Thank you to all of those who have stayed with it through the duration. I love you all!<p>

If you want something more of mine to read, just go and have a look ;) I am sure I have something for everyone.

Hope I tied up all the loose ends... And hope you enjoyed it.  
>Aliasmel1 <p>


End file.
